


Easy Work For Easy Pay

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boatloads of angst, Brief contemplations of suicide, Bucky mixes painkillers with a little bit of alcoholjust to be perfectly clear, Canon-Typical Violence, Co-workers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Including my undying love and respect, Just a little bit as a plot device, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Bucky, Modern Bucky x Cap Steve, Modern!Bucky/Cap!Steve, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve, Rescue Missions, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Sloooooowwwww, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Not So Fun Canon Events Creep Back In, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers OWNS EVERYTHING, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Steve Rogers is not socially awkward, Steve Rogers is not technologically challenged, Steve Rogers owns it, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Tattooed Steve Rogers, Temporary Amnesia, Therapy, Workplace Relationship, also just a little bit as a plot device, but our Steve would never take advantage of that
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基在一次事故中失去左手换上了机械臂后，在神盾局工作。弗瑞交给他一项任务，帮助刚刚解冻的罗杰斯队长融入21世纪，他对这个提拔可高兴坏了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AustinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/gifts).
  * A translation of [Easy Work For Easy Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953900) by [AustinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB). 



第一章

巴基眯起眼盯住弗瑞，后者正冷静地坐在他的办公桌后面，身后巨大的落地窗可以俯视全城。

“你让我去当保姆。”

这场争论不会有什么结果，他们俩都心知肚明，不过弗瑞大发慈悲地没有直接指出这一点。他叹了口气，好像早就预料到了不过还是很失望。“罗杰斯队长要带领我的小队去出任务，让他融入二十一世纪是一项非常紧迫而重要的工作。我需要他尽早把别的事都处理好。”

“然后因为我没什么别的事好做，你就觉得我能当个好保姆了？”

当然巴基会接下这个任务。去跟那个要命的美国队长一起工作？这家伙可是个如假包换的战争英雄，一个活着的传奇。贝卡如果听说这件事一定会兴奋到尿裤子。

并且说实话，巴基确实没什么别的事好做。他如今处于神盾局的最底层，每天给其他出外勤的特工们填写文件，对他来说简直就是地狱。现在要把神盾局历史上最重要的资产交到他手里，这可是个大大的提拔，特别是考虑到他自己的心理评估也并非十分稳定。

那场爆炸害他两个月无法出任务，只能躺在医院里，其中一半时间处于药物作用下的昏迷状态。在医院病床上躺六十天，看够了肥皂剧之后只能盯着天花板发呆，在头脑中一遍一遍回想着自己可能会做的和当时不同的事。

接下来在家的两个月也好不到哪去。他的身体还在恢复中，可每晚只能睡四个小时，还充斥着噩梦。史塔克工业为他提供了最高端的义肢，而学会使用它又花了他两个月，他才能用这只手吃饭，更别提回去工作了。和托尼·史塔克一起相处这么长时间足够把所有人都逼疯掉，除了禅宗大师佩珀·波茨。

他是一个受过尖端训练的秘密特工，但他已经坐在一把见鬼的转椅上填了四个月报表了。他已经恨死了日光灯和小隔间了，他想能再做点有用的事。

但他也对这份重任心存恐惧。上一次他带队，其中两个人死了，另一个人永远也无法再出外勤。

“你是我们队伍中非常宝贵的一员，巴恩斯，”弗瑞说着，看起来已经不剩多少耐心了，“而且你的安全级别也足够。”巴基又在他的椅子里往下陷了一点。

“我只是想让你承认是让我去做保姆的。”

“你到底干不干？你要知道，罗曼诺夫可是眼馋着这个机会呢。”

巴基做了个鬼脸。他才不能把这个可怜巴巴的娃娃脸罗杰斯留给娜塔莎，她一顿早餐就能把他吃干净了。

“我什么时候开始？”

\----

弗瑞很贴心地给他准备了一份说明书，关于怎样让罗杰斯队长融入未来和神盾局。说明书的内容非常详细，第一个月几乎是按照每小时计划出来的。它包含了美国和世界各地的人口情况、如民权运动之类的历史社会事件，还有当今的国际冲突。

罗杰斯队长自醒来之后，获得了进入神盾局图书馆的许可也可以上网，但他基本没有碰过他的笔记本。根据他的行动记录，队长只上了二十分钟网，在谷歌搜索了一下玛格丽特·卡特特工，读了几篇关于她的文章，之后就再没打开过他的笔记本了。

巴基知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯。至少跟其他所有上过高中历史课的人知道得一样多。他和其他人一样，对课本上黑白的照片十分好奇，但对于他来说，也就仅仅如此了。他的一些同学对着那张照片发花痴，还复印出来贴在他们的储物柜里面。当队长被发现生还之后，又在一些嬉皮士中间掀起一股花痴热潮，有些人把标志性的红、白、蓝盾牌印在帽子和T恤上。

巴基和全世界一起在网上读到了他们从冰块里找到他的新闻。娜塔莎什么也不肯告诉他，他也懒得去问弗瑞。但现在，全部的档案都在他手里了。

他把文件读了两遍，才从厨房抽屉里翻出一支被嚼了半截的黑色水笔，开始在说明书上做记号。

\----

他们把史蒂夫安置在建筑最高层的公寓房里，跟他说是为了安全起见，但巴基很确定队长心里明白他是被关押着的。巴基准备了一口袋的科技产品来给他做说明，但当罗杰斯队长打开了门，他的计划统统都变了。

首先，他本人看起来可比巴基花了一晚上恶补的那些烂糟糟的古早宣传片里性感得多。这个人简直好看到不科学，就像一个活过来的大理石雕。  
其次，他看起来悲惨透顶。他礼貌地微笑着，但巴基从未见过如此悲伤的眼睛。

“罗杰斯队长，我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，弗瑞局长派我来——”

“来给我当保姆？”史蒂夫说着，侧身让巴基进门来。房间里十分整洁，就好像他解冻以来的这两个月根本没在这里住过。

巴基低笑出声。“来帮助你融入这个疯狂的新世纪。”他把口袋放在咖啡桌上，转过身。史蒂夫投过来的无聊目光让他吃了一惊，这次他真的笑了。

“没错，好吧，我就是你的保姆。弗瑞想让我来教你用一些高科技产品，不过不如我们出去走走？你看上去应该出去透透气。”

史蒂夫眯眼看他的样子好像他会在史蒂夫伸出手之前就把这点小甜头再次拿走。“我可以吗？”

“当然，只要你不当着我面跑掉就行。”

他的面孔上飞快地闪过一连串的表情，夹杂着希望、恐惧和渴求，这让巴基胸口骤然升起一阵奇怪的怒意。

“不过首先，”巴基说，“我得看一下你的笔记本。”

它就放在电视架上，和遥控器一起落满灰尘。巴基登入账户，关闭并替换掉了追踪程序。“好了，走吧。”

他们走去了公园里，巴基不紧不慢地跟他聊着天。史蒂夫轻蔑地看着这座城市，就像某种曾经亲爱的东西已经被野蛮摧残得面目全非。巴基给他讲着自己知道的那些新建筑，社区中产阶级化和新种类的餐馆。他们买了咖啡，坐在公园入口的长椅上时，史蒂夫终于开了口。他看起来很疲倦。

“你是在这里长大的吗？”

只这一句就点醒了巴基。他突然觉得自己像个大混蛋。史蒂夫当然不想听他的城市发生了多大多大的变化，每个人大概都在跟他讲这个。

于是巴基开始给他讲起在布鲁克林长大，他的家庭，入伍的经历，还讲了一点点夺走他胳膊的那场事故，这让他自己都很惊讶。他只跟自己的治疗师谈过这个，而那时也非常艰难。但史蒂夫看起来振作了一点，巴基便不想停下来。他看起来很感兴趣，甚至被巴基的故事逗笑了几次。

史蒂夫低头看着他的胳膊，就好像第一次看到它一样，但巴基知道那不是真的。那只暴露出来的手在正午的日光下像灯塔一样闪闪发光。

“史塔克科技，”巴基说，“托尼想把它涂成金色和红色的，但是我说如果他敢的话我就扭断他的唧唧。”

史蒂夫大笑起来，那声音洪亮又温暖，巴基整个人都几乎沉浸在他的笑声中了。

“是啊，他爸爸就那样。”

\----

“你带他去了中央——？”

“是啊我——”

“你到底有没有想过安全——”

“是啊我——”

“他的潜逃风险还有——”

“不，他现在很抑郁。你叫我让他融入社会，那就让我他妈的带他融入社会。”

\----

“你有麻烦了，是不是？”史蒂夫说道，他正坐在厨房的餐桌边喝着咖啡看报纸。巴基敲了门，史蒂夫喊他自己进来。

“呃。”巴基又把那个口袋放在台子上。说不定这次他们会打开它。说不定不会。

“要咖啡吗？”史蒂夫向咖啡机扬了扬杯子，巴基给自己倒了一杯，在那张小桌的另一侧坐下，面对着史蒂夫。“所以今天的计划是什么？”

“我在想弗瑞对哪个会更恼火一点，是去坐地铁呢还是去星巴克呢。”

“你想惹他生气做什么？他是你的上司。”

“是啊，但他管得太细简直要让我抓狂了。”

史蒂夫试着用咖啡杯藏住他的偷笑。“我们去坐地铁吧。”

\----

他现在又开始参加弗瑞的总体战略会议了。既然他的保密级别足够给他们最宝贵的资产当保姆，他显然也重要到可以参加这些会议。尽管他只是坐在角落里一言不发，至少他现在留在了核心的圈子内。不过今天，他只有一半心思在听。

重生计划的文件躺在他腿上，他已经读过六遍了，但他又在从头读。他们对史蒂夫·罗杰斯所知的一切都躺在这个米黄色纸文件夹里。他的出生证明、封装的健康记录和任务历史。不过他参军之前的记载不多。他母亲的讣告里提到了他。还有一份1931年他和两个男士的室友协议上有他的名字。

他抬眼看过每个人的侧脸，注意力都集中在桌子前面弗瑞的身上，只有娜塔莎直勾勾地盯着他。她试着用眼神告诉他什么，但他皱起了鼻子，于是她挑起了一边眼眉，嘴唇却向另一边撇了撇，他就明白了。

在他们这场无声的对话里，巴基坚定不移地眯着眼看她，而她不停地换着角度瞪大眼睛，向这边那边撇着嘴角。

会议中途休息时，他溜出了房间，直直地向着电梯冲过去。他按下了按钮，感觉到她从自己右边冒出来。

“那，”她说，“罗杰斯归你了，哈？”

“弗瑞交给我这个任务，让罗杰斯队长跟得上现在的国际国内形势，还有神盾局的规章制度。”他语气平板地说。

“你需要点课程建议，”她简短地说，不再多做解释。

巴基知道她说的是什么课程。高强度徒手搏击和射击训练，打造一柄完美武器的最终修饰。巴基只认识了队长五天，但他知道这只会带来一场灾难。

\-----

史蒂夫在适应起城市的快速流动上可以说是如鱼得水。他侧过肩膀在人流中穿行，像个老牌纽约人一样避开眼神接触。他引起了一些注意，但并不是因为他是美国队长。神盾局没能把他解冻的新闻压下来，但那一股小型媒体风暴已经差不多平息了，不再有那么多狂热的粉丝走到哪里都能认出他来。

但这不代表人们注意不到他这么个大块头；粗壮的手臂，宽厚的胸膛，还没提他那周正得逆天的下颌和饱满的嘴唇。感谢上帝他用墨镜遮住了那双蓝眼睛，否则大概得用上棍子才能把其他人赶走。

巴基带他过了河，换乘了几次线路，没什么确定的目的地。史蒂夫研究着隧道墙上的地图，跟着巴基走来走去，总是在他左后方一步之遥。在车里，巴基用他的右手扶着栏杆，他的左手揣在口袋里，史蒂夫就站在他身边。这是午餐时间，为了避免撞到旁边那位年长的中国女士，史蒂夫转了过来紧贴在他身侧，当车子沿着轨道摇摇晃晃的时候，他们的胯部撞在一起。

在他们对面，有两个男人靠得很近地坐着，交握的手放在中间，他们小声地说话，时不时交换几个轻吻。巴基注意到史蒂夫也在盯着他们。他的内心一阵嫉妒的刺痛。然后史蒂夫看向了他。

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“两个月之前，他们这样还是要被抓起来的。”

两个月之前，史蒂夫还生活在1945年，而现在他认识的每个人几乎都死了。巴基无法想象这样的孤独感。

一时冲动之下，巴基把他带去了自己家附近，那个他宿醉时喜欢去的墨西哥卷小餐馆。

“店主就住楼上，她凌晨两点开门，专门招待从酒吧里出来的人。”巴基说着，带史蒂夫走进去。

店里有四张桌子，七把不配套的椅子，统统坐满了。铁盘子的响声，热油的滋滋声，还有其他人来来回回的喊声。史蒂夫再次挤得近了点，在这个拥挤的房间里尽量少占点空间。如果巴基挪挪脚上的重心就可以靠在他身上了。他很想知道史蒂夫的胸膛靠起来是什么感觉。

这一缕奇怪的想法被他定义为一个正常人类对史蒂夫·罗杰斯的天然反应。他们的关系里不存在任何不妥当的成分，也永远不会有。他们是同事。如果巴基觉得史蒂夫迷人的不像话，嘛，那只是一个有眼睛和有脑子的人的正常想法。又不是说他要真的做点什么。弗瑞得把他的脑袋揪下来，给希尔当球踢。

厨房的小窗口前轮到了他俩，巴基用西班牙语为两人点了餐。蒙特内哥罗夫人一如既往地瞪着他，但还是给了他们多拿了点辣番茄酱。巴基斜眼看她，但她表现得滴水不漏。

他们拿着食物沿街边找了一个相对比较安静的长椅坐下来吃。墨西哥卷是边走边吃的好选择，但巴基喜欢蘸辣番茄酱吃，每次都会弄得番茄汁沿着他的手腕流进袖子里。

史蒂夫塞了满嘴的玉米卷和鸡肉，看着巴基手忙脚乱地试图用两张薄薄的餐巾纸擦掉酱汁，指着他大笑出声。

\----

第二天他们终于打开了那个口袋。

厨房的隔断门拉开了，上午的阳光倾泻进来，史蒂夫坐在餐桌边看着巴基把那些高科技产品一件一件掏出来：耳麦、定位仪、起爆管、平板电脑、手机；所有史蒂夫可能会在任务中用到的东西。

说明书上说要“每次只给他介绍一样科技产品”，免得让队长觉得压力太大。但巴基已经把说明书埋在公寓里的一堆信件底下了，所以他直接把所有的东西摊开在史蒂夫眼前。

史蒂夫捡起了GPS，满脸怀疑地盯着它。他按下了按钮，那个小东西哔的一声把他吓了一跳。巴基假装自己忙着鼓捣那个追踪器，看着史蒂夫把所有的按钮按了一遍，然后点了点屏幕，试图搞懂这是干什么用的。

“哦，”史蒂夫低声说，他终于搞懂了。他抬头看着巴基，眼睛里亮闪闪的，脸上挂着的笑容让巴基的心漏跳了三拍。

这可是头一遭，巴基觉得他说不定真的有麻烦了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

他们告诉他，史蒂夫在战术安排方面智慧过人，但巴基并没料到他在社交场合下也是如此。大多数时间里他安静又低调，还笨拙得有点可爱，巴基花了一段时间才意识到这是怎么回事。这个“哇好厉害”的形象其实是——或者至少一部分是——一个假面。巴基不知道这是史蒂夫故意做出来的，还是有人以为他是个天真无邪的唱诗班小男孩，史蒂夫就决定这么玩了。

史蒂夫问了一些不痛不痒的问题，自然而然地引出了更多问题。于是不知怎么他们开始聊起了巴基的妈妈，由此而来的下个问题让巴基停下来回想他们刚刚的对话。

“所以你不会带个女孩回家过圣诞了？”史蒂夫调侃道。

巴基喷出一口气。“或者一个男人，不会。她就跟个狼獾一样。你知道吗，就是华纳巨星总动员里那个动画形象的。你应该把这个也记到小本本上。”

史蒂夫注视着他，思考着。“你是……”他移开了目光，努力搜索着正确的词。

“双性恋，”巴基接上话，“有问题吗？”他问道。史蒂夫的表情里有一种很尖锐的东西，但转瞬即逝。他可不想发现美国队长原来会歧视少数性取向。

但当然不会了。史蒂夫看起来觉得这个问题有点伤人，巴基不加掩饰地笑了。

\----

巴基见过史蒂夫40年代的素描。他的文件里就有几张；一只独轮车上的猴子，城市的轮廓，一张年长女人的脸。所以当他看到那张咖啡桌上摆着的皮面装订素描本，和散落四周的碳铅笔时，便刷神盾局派发的信用卡买了一台和冠（Wacom）绘板。去找史蒂夫的路上，他被埋伏在大厅里的达西捉到了，手里还拿着一杯星巴克。

“你看起来兴致很高啊。”

“呃，”他说，努力想显得不那么兴奋。

“你拿的是什么？”

“给罗杰斯队长的产品。”

她嗤笑一声。“什么产品你在这里搞不到，还要去百思买（Best Buy）那里买？”她伸手去抓那个袋子，于是他掏出了绘板给她看。

“噢噢噢噢！我爱死这个了！他需不需要教程？我可以教他怎么用。来吧，我跟你一起去。”

他很确定史蒂夫五分钟就能搞懂这东西怎么用，不过她实在太热情了，实在想不出来什么婉拒的好方法。

巴基敲了敲门，史蒂夫喊道：“进来。”他正背对着大门，一手撑在餐桌上，俯身在手机上点了点，开始放音乐。他的T恤紧紧地抻在后背上，穿着灰色的运动裤，等下肯定是要去体育馆。巴基看了一眼达西，后者简直合不上嘴。是啊亲爱的，我懂。他捅捅她的胳膊肘。

“给你带了点东西，”巴基说着，把达西推到一边好关上门。史蒂夫转过身，发现巴基不是一个人来的。

“哦，你好，”他微笑着说。

“史蒂夫，这是达西·路易斯，她在楼下……工作。我也不知道是干什么的。达西，这是罗杰斯队长。”

他们握了握手，巴基把塑料袋递给史蒂夫。

“达西自告奋勇来教你怎么用这个。”

史蒂夫把绘板掏出来的时候，眼里闪烁着惊喜的光芒。这是巴基给他的第一件不是为了任务的东西；就只是给他的礼物，因为巴基觉得他会喜欢。

“这是画画用的。我知道你喜欢铅笔和碳棒，不过还是，”巴基向着绘板耸耸肩，没有说完。

达西把它从盒子里拿出来打开，不过两分钟之后巴基就发现她对这个东西懂得比自己还少。

“干嘛？”她面对着巴基警告的目光毫无悔意，“喂，这能怪我吗？”

确实不能。当他把她送走的时候，史蒂夫在对着绘版脸红，漂亮的粉红色一路蔓延到他的耳朵尖。

\----

巴基把说明书彻底扔掉了。史蒂夫对于所有指定的高科技产品都学得不错，也开始适应神盾局的行事规则。他们明天就要开始力量训练了。但此刻他们只是坐在神盾局大楼附近的一家咖啡厅里，弗瑞终于放弃了把他们锁在房子里。

巴基被他的文件淹没了。弗瑞没给他减轻工作负担，所以他基本上是在同时做两份工作，一边填着报告还要给那些报告写报告。不过反正史蒂夫也在玩他的笔记本。

“你不介意我在这里赶工吧？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，“忙你的吧。我要查查unf什么意思。”（unf=universal noise for fucking）

巴基从他的文件里抬起头，大笑出声。“谁跟你说的unf？”

“达西。”当然是她。“这是什么意思？”

“咳，你自己查去吧。”

史蒂夫呛到的时候巴基已经填完了半份报告。他看起来被自己的笔记本屏幕侮辱了，巴基再次大笑起来，史蒂夫只能干瞪眼。

一个小时之后，巴基从他的文件里爬了出来，动了动肩膀，发现史蒂夫正在看着他。不，不只是看着他，而是双眉紧蹙牢牢地盯着他，唇瓣微微张开。巴基吓了一跳，史蒂夫被抓了包，也吓了一跳，然后双颊一片粉红。巴基可喜欢他这样脸红了。

“嘿，”巴基说。

“嘿，”史蒂夫清清嗓子，“抱歉，我刚刚就是，呃，在画画。”

“你在画我？”巴基心中涌起一阵喜悦之情，他低头看着史蒂夫手里的本子和铅笔，但史蒂夫把它放在桌边的角度让巴基什么也看不到。

史蒂夫低下头，显得很焦虑地皱起眉。

“别给我看，”巴基警告说，“画画完之前被人看到会倒霉哦。”这完全是他编的，但史蒂夫没揭穿他。

“我很喜欢绘板，”史蒂夫说，他们终于去点东西吃了。“我以前从来没画过这么多种颜色，不过铅笔还是……更熟悉一点，我觉得。看看这个，”史蒂夫把绘板从挎包里拿出来，在屏幕上敲了敲，然后转过来递给了巴基。屏幕上是一张色彩极美的达西的画像，还原度简直惊人。巴基已经可以听到她嘶声力竭的尖叫了。

“哇哦，这个……真是棒呆了，绝赞。”

“你觉得她会想要一份副本吗？”

巴基嗤笑一声。“绝对的。不过，你可得做好心理准备。”史蒂夫对他做了个鬼脸。

女服务员拿来了他们的账单，还恋恋不想离去。等她走了之后，史蒂夫说：“可别因为一个老古董坐在这里就让你束手束脚的，你应该去跟她聊聊。”

“哈？”巴基说着，在账单上歪歪斜斜地签了名。

“她一直在看你。”史蒂夫向巴基身后看去，又看看他。巴基摇了摇头。

“不是，她只是在看我这根胳膊。”

史蒂夫歪了歪头。“你是这么以为的？”

“嗯哼。毕竟我有四分之一是个机器人，”他说，向自己的胳膊挥了挥手，他今天穿了件短袖T恤。

“呃，”史蒂夫说，扫视着巴基的胸口和手臂，“准确点说应该是八分之一。”

巴基狂笑起来，史蒂夫的眼睛又亮晶晶的。仅仅是一瞬间，巴基放任了那个疯狂的念头，想着也许这个眼神是因为自己。

\----

史蒂夫对巴基发自真心地充满感激之情。当史蒂夫领悟得很慢的时候，他始终耐心，始终充满了善意，从未因此对他有什么意见。

而且他是如此英俊得不真实。

在头两分钟里，这是件好事；至少让史蒂夫愿意听他讲几句，而不是像过去两个月中其他神盾局塞给他的那些特工和治疗师一样被他直接无视掉。但现在这就很让人分心了。

他开始讲话之后，史蒂夫便意识到，即使没有这层引人注目的外表，他也足够吸引史蒂夫。他富有洞察力，充满幽默感，迷人而又如此谦逊。

爱上在这个世纪里第一个真正带给他温暖的人听起来太过老掉牙又可悲，史蒂夫几乎要抗拒这一切。他不得不反复提醒自己，巴基是被人雇来照看他的。

他不是巴基的朋友，他只是巴基的任务。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

巴基敲门的时候，史蒂夫不在他的公寓里。他掏出手机，决定不打电话而是发条短信。跟史蒂夫发短信总是特别好玩（他把大写和符号都打得规规矩矩的，好像他对英语这种语言心怀着一份深沉的尊重）但下一秒，电梯响了。史蒂夫走了出来，低着头，手里把玩着他的钥匙串。当他抬起头看见巴基抱着一纸袋的生鲜食品站在门口时，他的脸上飞快地闪过某种奇怪而复杂的表情，然后马上露出一个笑容。

巴基准备用土豆和洋葱做一锅烩猪肉。他在柜橱里翻找着合适的锅，而史蒂夫在他的购物袋里挑挑拣拣。巴基算不上什么专业大厨，但谷歌告诉他这是大萧条时期的一道常见菜肴。

“弗瑞局长是在着急我的通关测试吧，”史蒂夫说着，坐在了流理台上，看着巴基切洋葱和胡萝卜。巴基有点困惑地抬头看他，他说，“今天是星期六。”

“哦。”巴基之前并没有意识到。他张口想要跟史蒂夫说自己可以周末不来烦他，但史蒂夫正温柔地笑着，绕过流理台走到他背后，把洋葱的杂余拢到手里扔掉。

外面下着雨，十分潮湿，于是他们一边煮着烩肉一边聊起了政治历史，接着不知怎么就变成了关于美国社会运动的讨论。不出他所料，史蒂夫对很多事情都有自己很强烈的看法。巴基顺着他那本丢弃已久的说明书说，不然他就真没什么可说的了。毕竟，严格意义上讲今天可是他们俩的休息日，而且他还做了午餐。

巴基教会了史蒂夫怎么在手机上玩收音机后，公寓里总是环绕着从蓝牙音箱里传出的轻柔乐曲。巴基也有点没想到，自己放的不是那种即兴创作的乐团作品，而是喜欢放二三十年代的老爵士乐：贝西·史密斯，开拓组合，比莉·荷莉戴，杰利·罗尔·莫顿。

“放点音乐，”史蒂夫一边洗着刀具和菜板一边说，巴基正在用量杯盛出调料，“我的手机放在卧室了。”

“干嘛，你想跳舞？”巴基调侃说，但还是走到门廊去拿他的手机。

“你肯定受不了我跳舞时候的动作，”史蒂夫说。他老早就招认了，跟现在大多数人以为的不一样，不是所有四十年代的人都会跳摇摆舞。

跟巴基这一代人不同，史蒂夫不是黏在电子屏幕上长大的。他总是忘记带手机，或者当他在门口把它掏出来时，他就直接把手机扔在橱柜上，不像巴基一样记得拿到房间里来。巴基也试过像他一样做，想试试那是什么感觉。最开始，这种感觉让他手心发汗，好像失去了连接，没法敲敲屏幕就能知道他的妹妹在哪，但很快他就习惯了这种无聊——不是什么坏事。面前不总是摆着娱乐设备，让他的头脑有空余胡思乱想，去想想一些更重要的事情，不是他的朋友们在脸书上做什么，也不用关注那群斗得你死我活的政治家们今天又闹了什么笑话。

巴基解锁了手机，递给史蒂夫让他挑电台。片刻之后，路易斯·阿姆斯特朗的熟悉旋律倾泻而出。

“你不在这的时候，也会听这个台吗？”史蒂夫嘴角挂着一丝怀疑的微笑，关闭了屏幕把它放在音响边上。

巴基嗤笑一声：“什么？不，”他说，尽管他的历史记录显示他经常听。爵士乐里的小号简直让他上瘾。“我可不喜欢你这种老人家的音乐。”

“嗯哼。好吧好吧，”史蒂夫点点头，“当然啦。”

当史蒂夫绷不住脸冲他笑开，一股暖流从他的胸膛涌出，流过他的四肢百骸。巴基努力无视掉这份感觉，但他头脑深处有一个地方似乎正警铃大作。

他将烩肉盛出到两个碗里时，他注意到史蒂夫在看着他。

“这是什么？”史蒂夫说，指着巴基血肉之躯的那边手臂。他低下头，看见自己的短袖边上露出一点点纹身。巴基卷起了袖子，给他看整个纹身的样子。

“我的部队，”他说，那些编号用的是加粗的空心印刷体。“我以前是纹在这边的，”巴基向金属手比划了一下，“然后我不得不把这玩意再纹一次。”

史蒂夫凑近了看，他的呼吸喷在巴基的皮肤上，然后用指尖轻轻抚过那些字样。巴基的脑海中一瞬间闪过太多关于裸露的肌肤的画面，他整个身子都绷紧了。

“嗯，”史蒂夫说着，从巴基的手里接过两个碗放在桌子上。巴基还站在炉台边，没从刚才那场小小的心脏病发中缓过来。

“这个真不错，”史蒂夫说，用他的勺子指着碗里的烩肉，“让我想起我妈妈。她以前也会做这种东西。”

“大概比我做的好多啦。”

史蒂夫轻笑着摇摇头。“算不上。我们那会儿一次想搞到两个洋葱都不容易。不过我妈妈，她总是想办法找到些什么。我总是生病，那时候她很不容易。她工作太重，吃得又太少，就为了让我多吃点。她是我认识的最坚强的人。”史蒂夫微笑着，带着一抹怀念和孤独的神情，但并不阴郁，“她会喜欢你的。”

巴基一句话也说不出。这是他听过最高的赞誉。

烩肉让史蒂夫有些怀旧。他们聊起了大萧条，聊起了史蒂夫成长过程中寥寥无几的朋友，多半只是熟人或者室友。史蒂夫总是一头扎进那些他应该避开的打架里，然后被人打得鼻青脸肿，很少有人会喜欢这样的他。巴基并不能理解这些人。

又过了几个小时，巴基离开前站在大楼的门口竖起夹克领子。外面大雨倾盆，他要走到地铁站肯定会被淋湿。史蒂夫吞吞吐吐地似乎不想让他离开，巴基也只差一点就想找个借口留下来。但他脑海里的警铃再次开始尖叫。巴基把手伸进口袋里，碰到了什么东西。他掏出了一张精美的象牙白纸，展开来。

那是一张他的面部素描，他大笑的样子。勾勒的线条尖锐而清晰，精细的银灰色阴影描绘着他的五官，他略长的头发被撩到后面。他站在大厅里，盯着它看了好一会，才把它仔细放进夹克的内侧，以防止褶皱或者被雨水打湿。

\----

“tbh是什么？”史蒂夫陷在沙发里，脚搭在茶几上。他的T恤皱巴巴的，露出了一部分腰腹。这有点容易让巴基分心。

“实话实说。（To be honest）”

史蒂夫又向下滚了滚他的手机屏幕。“Ffs呢？”

“看在草泥马的份上。（For fuck's sake）又是达西吗？我是不是应该吃个醋什么的？”

看着史蒂夫结结巴巴解释的样子，巴基本不该这么开心的。

“我们不是——我没——不是这样的。”

“我知道，”巴基大笑着，“如果是真的的话，我们大概早就把所有的细节都听光光了。”

这个下午史蒂夫很安静，对于忙于工作的巴基来说是件好事。他整日往返于户外考察、射击场和体育馆之间，而越来越难分清自己是在工作还是只是和朋友一起消磨时光。史蒂夫说话风趣又有深度，这都只让巴基越来越难掌握好分寸。

但他的沉默有些反常。他们站在电梯间里，巴基的铁手上捧着两个滚烫的比萨盒。他问道：“你还好吗？”

史蒂夫看向他，眼神近乎惊慌失措。“我是同性恋。”然后他双手捂脸，尖锐地吐出一口气。“你是我第一个告诉过的人。”

巴基可完完全全没料到这个。他愣了片刻，才想起来自己该说些什么。

“呃，哇哦。我……很荣幸。”

“哦滚你的。”史蒂夫说着，放下了双手。他的脸红彤彤的，但嘴角微微翘着。

“我是认真的，”巴基说着，跟他一起踏出电梯。史蒂夫的这层只住着他一个人，不过走廊另一侧还有两套公寓。“我知道这对你来说一定是一件大事，”史蒂夫还看着他，等着他接下来的话，但巴基不知道该说什么。他们需要聊聊这个吗？他是不是应该表现得更支持一点？他在高中跟家人出柜时，他妈妈跟他详谈了一次，而至今为止这还是他记忆里最不舒服的谈话。

巴基从橱柜里拿出两个盘子，史蒂夫不喜欢拿着纸巾吃东西。“你要意大利辣肠味的还是夏威夷风味的？”

他发自内心地感到荣幸，史蒂夫这样信任他，愿意告诉他这么私人的事情。作为唯一一个知道史蒂夫这个秘密的人，他内心充满占有欲的那部分正在欢欣雀跃。但他又有点悲伤难耐。毕竟，爱上一个直男？没什么大不了的，每个人或多或少都经历过。但史蒂夫是同性恋却就是对他不感兴趣？这对巴基脆弱的小心肝来说，实在有点难以承受了。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

巴基在城市另一头的一家咖啡厅坐下，给史蒂夫发了地址：“十五分钟内来见我，我就给你买个鲁本三明治。”

拿这个当演习其实挺傻的；巴基知道史蒂夫肯定没问题，但希尔现在每个礼拜都要定时跟他讨论罗杰斯队长的进度问题。他知道很快神盾局就要拿着招聘书追在史蒂夫屁股后面了，所以他一直在打太极，耍耍嘴皮子转移重点。

十四分钟后，史蒂夫慢慢悠悠地出现了，双手揣在夹克口袋里，V字的领口别着他的飞行员墨镜。

“不错啊，”巴基说，史蒂夫在他对面坐下，整张脸都皱起来了。但仍然有一种特殊的魅力。

“这是个测试？”

“是的。”

这是史蒂夫第一次在没有人陪同的情况下离开神盾局的大楼，巴基知道他心里也清楚这一点。史蒂夫把胳膊搭在露台的精铁栏杆上，露出一个笑容，微微蹙起的眉间对巴基有一种致命的吸引力。巴基看得呆了。

“早知道的话，我还能再快两分钟。”

女服务员端来了巴基承诺好的鲁本三明治和他自己点的汉堡。他们堪堪吃完饭，便被人喊住了。

“巴恩斯？中士？”巴基转过头，大麦（Big Mike）正站在他身后的人行道旁，饱经风霜的脸上写满了难以置信和喜悦，一头红发和他记忆中的一样耀眼。大麦是他队伍里的爆破专家。他们已经有一年没见过面了。巴基一边为重逢而开怀，又感到一阵惊慌。他和队员们共享过的那些美好时光伴随着最后一次极其糟糕的回忆一起袭来，如同在他心口重重一击。

史蒂夫的脚在桌下碰了碰他，介于踢他一脚和蹭蹭他之间。

“看得出来，你还是总这么愁眉苦脸的，”巴基调侃道，这些话就像肌肉记忆一样自己从他的舌尖滑落，甚至不需要思考。

“看得出来，你还是这么混球，”麦克说着，跟站起来的巴基隔着围栏撞撞肩膀，来了个简短的拥抱。

“过来，坐这边，”巴基说道，带着点紧张的生硬。“麦克，这是史蒂夫。”

他有点不确定自己该接的是“我的同事”还是“我朋友”，于是他干脆什么也没说。

麦克出乎意料地认出了史蒂夫。他认真地握了握史蒂夫的手，说：“我的荣幸，长官。”

史蒂夫笑了：“就叫我史蒂夫吧。”

麦克点点头，女服务生给他端来了咖啡。接下来的半个小时里，他们轮流讲起了服役期间的故事，对比着史蒂夫的经历和他们的。听起来有点可怕，但能分享这份战友情谊，实际上让巴基感觉不错。

“我去年结婚了，”麦克说，巴基惊讶地欢呼了一声，“是啊，我也没想到！”

气氛忽然变了，麦克的声音也柔和下来。“她很想见见你，中士。她说她想谢谢你。”巴基低头看着桌面。“我可得事先警告你，她说的谢谢肯定包括了一顿大餐还有很多抱抱，”他大笑出声。巴基努力地跟着笑，但他的笑声短促而生硬。

他们交换了号码，麦克离开之前再次拥抱了巴基。

“别让我们等太久。能看到你真是太好了，”麦克说。“能见到你很高兴，”他对史蒂夫说。

“彼此彼此，”史蒂夫说着，跟他握了握手。

巴基向服务生示意买单。史蒂夫试着捕捉他的目光，但巴基固执地不去看他。

“你是个英雄，知道吗，”史蒂夫说。他听起来十分确信这一点。他是怎么知道这件事的，才会这样说？他是去了解了所有的细节，还是他只是太过轻信巴基？

巴基摇了摇头。“不是那样的。”

没错，他用一只完好的手臂把他们全都从车里拽了出来。但约格仍然受伤太重，无力回天，而玛吉已经死了，虽然那时候他并不知道。他还能怎么做呢？就把他们留在火场里吗？

“那到底是怎样的呢？”巴基抬起头，史蒂夫整个人堵在他眼前，他不得不正视他。

“就只是……那么做了。”他哼了一声，这么说听起来简直更英雄主义了。史蒂夫正在用那种眼神看着他——充满了欣赏和敬重，也许还有点别的什么。

巴基觉得自己整张脸都开始发热。他再次哼道：“你能不能别这样？”

“不能，”史蒂夫笑着说，“我永远都不能。”

\----

巴基看见他时，史蒂夫站在大厅里向他招手，周围是清晨熙熙攘攘的通勤人潮。

“早上好，”史蒂夫说。巴基有点气哼哼的，这可是他们认识以来第一次这么早见面。巴基通常不会在上午九点之前出门——离现在还有两个小时呢——而且出门前必须享用过足够的咖啡。早上通常是他睡得最好的时候，夜晚的噩梦已经消散，阳光洒满整个房间。

但史蒂夫微笑着，于是巴基也不由自主地勾起了唇角。

“你这天刚亮就把我叫起来，到底是搞什么神神秘秘的？”

史蒂夫等他们走到了街上才开口：“是个退伍军人部的聚会。会有很多人参加。我是说，如果你不想来当然可以不来。我只是觉得——”

“我当然会来。”这其实是件好事，真的，史蒂夫觉得他得努力说服巴基参加，而不是连句解释都没有就把巴基拉去。

“我觉得，总让你一个人扛着我所有的事好像有点不太公平。而且这边的治疗师不靠谱。”史蒂夫十分坦然地说，但巴基听了有点不爽，接着又觉得有点羞愧，毕竟他取消了和戴维斯医生的预约，却来参加另一个心理咨询。

“这个嘛，首先：我们得要六个人才能把你整个扛起来，哥们，”史蒂夫噗地一声笑了，“其次，戴维斯医生人很好，我拒绝听人说她坏话。”

“不是，负责我的是温特医生，”他咂咂嘴，然后努力不要露出太不满的表情。“我不知道你也在看神盾局的心理咨询。”

“呃，我去参加的还不如我取消掉的多。”

“还以为你这样的现代青年比我这种老古板更容易接受那个呢。”

“算了吧，排除你被冻住的时间，你也就二十来岁。”

史蒂夫大笑起来。巴基着迷地看着他眼角的笑纹，嘴唇的弧度，结果差点撞上了一个垃圾桶。他得多注意一点周围。

“二十七岁，准确点说。你应该知道的，我的档案都在你手里。你确定你愿意来吗？跟我一起，我是说，参加这个。”史蒂夫又有点反常地结结巴巴，也许他是对聚会有些紧张。

巴基耸耸肩，试着表现得自然一些，让他们俩都放松放松。实际上，想想要当着一屋子的人面聊他经历过的事情他就汗毛倒竖。“当然啦，我没问题。”

史蒂夫现在对坐地铁是轻车熟路了，巴基只要跟在他后面就好。他很善于在人群之中穿来穿去——人们仿佛会自然而然地为这个步履坚定的大块头让开一条道。

当他们从布鲁克林下车，一个女人从后面气喘吁吁地追上来，笑着要他的签名。史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，有点惊讶。巴基现在时不时会忘记很多人都知道史蒂夫，都想跟史蒂夫说说话，想吸引他的注意力。他记得从前他对史蒂夫也是这样的；就好像他们生活在不同的位面。现在他知道史蒂夫确实和自己处于不同位面，但和这个女人的方式又全然不同。

她小心翼翼地掏出小笔记本，他有点害羞地笑着签了名，又写了几句话，嘴里还喃喃地说着自己很荣幸也愧不敢当。她盯着他看了一会，接着又充满敬畏地看向巴基，好像站在史蒂夫身边的人也一定是个大人物。

当他把笔记本交还给她，她塞给他一张纸条，史蒂夫自然地接了下来。

“这是我的号码，就，如果你想要的话，谢谢你。祝你一天好心情！”她开心地叫着，脸红到了耳根，然后飞快地转身跑进了地铁站。史蒂夫看着她的背影，然后转向了巴基，一脸迷惑，巴基只是笑得前仰后合。

退伍军人部充斥着一种跟高中学校差不多的气味，像是漂白过的麻胶板、咖啡和纸张。接待员对着美国队长和带着一根铁胳膊的男人连眼睛都懒得眨一下，直接给他们指向了走廊尽头的会议室。

房间前面放着一排一排的金属折叠椅，后面却很空。巴基知道这样的安排是为了什么，他自己也不想坐下。但他还是跟着史蒂夫坐在了最后一排的角落里。

房间里除了他俩还有十九个人。男女几乎对半开，年龄差距却很大。有一个男人右边的手臂整个没了，一个女人左脸全是伤疤。巴基穿着长袖T恤，如果史蒂夫事先告诉过他的话，他还会戴手套来的。现在他只能尽量用右手盖住那片金属。

巴基感觉到自己的肾上腺素激增，呼吸也越来越急促。大多数的老兵们都很安静，独自一人，目光偶尔扫过房间或者紧盯着地面。有些人凑成一团，低声聊天。有些人只是盯着他和史蒂夫。

史蒂夫。

史蒂夫在这里。在跟他说话。

“谢谢你能来。如果想走，我们可以站起来就走。别人不会在意的。”

史蒂夫一手按在巴基的右肩上，传递着坚定又可靠的力量，是一种慰藉而非束缚。巴基张开嘴——他也不知道自己想说什么，是拒绝他还是接受他的建议——但一个穿着蓝色格子衫的帅气黑人走到了讲台前，开始了这次聚会。

有几个老兵开始讲述他们的经历，他们适应平民生活的艰难，和那些噩梦。只需街头的一声响动或者一缕异味都能让他们重陷爆炸时的恐慌，伴随着人肉烧焦的气息和尖叫声，太多的尖叫声。

当他再次睁开眼睛时——他什么时候闭上眼睛的？——他直直地望进了史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里。

“——没关系了，我们现在在布鲁克林的退伍军人部外面，你没问题了。”

“见鬼。”

“这没什么——”

“见鬼见鬼见鬼。”

“巴基，看着我。”

巴基靠着清凉的砖墙蹲着，他抬起头。史蒂夫的脸色白得像牛奶一样，巴基不知道这也是因为刚刚的聚会，还是因为巴基刚刚的表现。

“我有吓到别人吗？”巴基问道。史蒂夫却莫名地笑了。

“没有，巴基。大多数人根本没注意到你走了。你有够隐蔽的。”

巴基如释重负地喷笑了一声。他的目光在史蒂夫的脸上梭巡，想知道他对刚刚发生的一切怎么看。

“我没事，”史蒂夫说，“能出来透透气挺好的，说真的。我也没想到就只是听到那些……也会让我反应这么强烈。”

史蒂夫在巴基身边坐下，离门的那边近一些，但没有挡住巴基的视线。巴基的腿开始有点支撑不住，他干脆一屁股坐在了混凝土的地面上。

“我真的很抱歉，巴基。这可能不是什么好主意。”

巴基耸耸肩。“戴维斯医生几个月前就开始劝我来参加这种聚会。只是——我以为——我不知道还有其他人也有这种感觉。”

“你以为战争摧毁的只有你一个人吗？”

巴基笑了起来，还有点有气无力的。“当然不。但我觉得我得回家了，好好睡上一整天。”

史蒂夫站起来，向他伸出手。“听起来不错。不过首先，去吃点墨西哥卷。”

他们身后的门打开了，刚刚主持聚会的男人探出头来。

“嘿，两位，”巴基此刻的表情大概不如他自己想的吓人，男人走了出来，“山姆·威尔逊。很高兴能遇到些新朋友。”

他伸出手，等着巴基，这马上就让巴基觉得很亲切。他也没特意跟他们聊很久，只是鼓励他们下次再来。

史蒂夫带着他去了蒙特内哥罗夫人的店里，她年轻的孙女今天值班。她装出一副不感兴趣的样子，实际上偷偷用手机拍他们俩。他们没坐下吃饭，而是各自拎着一包美食回家了。

巴基遵守自己的话，好好睡了一天。等到下午他醒过来的时候，感觉舒爽了很多。白天打盹一向感觉很棒。

而那一晚，他又难以入眠。只是听到别人谈起战争，那些记忆便重新席卷而来。但他想到也许白天聚会里的某些人也和他一样清醒着，等待着皮肤上的冷汗干透，心跳平息，他开始觉得好了一点点。也许他不是孤独一人。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯和人们想象中的不一样。

1951年由詹姆斯·斯图尔特主演的电影将他描绘成了一个道德上完美无缺的人，对世界的看法完全非黑即白。连教科书都把他吹捧为真理与正义的化身。

不过说真的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯其实是个小混球。这可比电影里好得多了。

他们正在一家咖啡厅里肩并着肩排队。巴基已经念叨了那些肉桂糖小甜饼一早上，这会儿他正眼巴巴地看着它们躺在玻璃柜里。他感觉到史蒂夫在自己身边忽然紧张起来。巴基不动声色地迅速扫视了一周，但并没发现什么威胁。这时他听到了身后排队的一男一女的对话。

“并不是说我不喜欢他们，我的意思是他们干什么我都无所谓。我认识不少同性恋。但我只是觉得婚姻应该是一个男人和一个女人之间的事。”

女人的同伴装模作样地反驳了她几句，然后两个人毫无遮掩地聊起了那些歧视同性恋的话。

巴基努力地放松自己僵硬的脊背，把注意力重新放回到咖啡和小甜饼上。

这时史蒂夫转过身，向他跨近一步。他们离得太近了，史蒂夫的胸口紧贴着巴基的右臂。他低下头，鼻尖蹭着巴基的脖颈。从后面看来，就好像一个吻。

巴基只惊讶了一瞬间，便领悟了过来，但他的心仍然怦怦跳着。史蒂夫伸出一只手握住巴基的金属肩膀，把他揽在怀里。

他们身后的对话戛然而止。史蒂夫的手从巴基的肩膀上慢慢滑了下去，轻轻扶在他的后腰处。他们走到柜台前开始点餐。

巴基完全忘了自己想点什么来着，于是他就要了一杯黑咖啡。史蒂夫也点了一杯黑咖，还要了两块曲奇。他甚至一点都没为刚才的事显得骄傲，巴基觉得有点不可思议。

“抱歉，我刚才没忍住。”当他们俩在角落里的一张小桌子边坐下后，史蒂夫局促地说。

“我很高兴你刚才那么做了，要不然我说不定会忍不住想打人。而且要是被人发现的话，大概我们还来不及发个声明什么的，就会有一群人争先恐后想要把我干掉了。”

史蒂夫沉思了片刻，他脸上的温度全都消失了。

“如果我们没来得及先承认，而其他人发现我是同性恋呢？”

巴基叹了口气，拿起一块史蒂夫的曲奇。反正有一块也是给他点的，大概。

“是啊，”巴基耸耸肩，“你是个国家标志。抱歉了伙计，世事如此。”

巴基伸出一只手放在史蒂夫肩上。看到史蒂夫脸上悲伤的神情，让他想要夷平大厦、捏碎头颅、烧毁整个世界，这种感觉让他不太舒服。史蒂夫把自己的手覆在了巴基的手背上，他的拇指轻轻摩擦着巴基手腕的内侧，传达着无声的感激。

他们喝完了咖啡，史蒂夫假装对他偷了一块曲奇很生气。巴基先推门而出，没走两步便看见贝卡向他们的方向走来。

“见鬼，”他低声说。事实上，他还以为她会找来得更快一点来着。他们在“找到我的好朋友”（Find My Friends，一款苹果app）上互粉，所以他们总是知道彼此的位置。自从他从那场事故中恢复过来之后，巴基坚持自己一定要随时随地都能找到她的位置。他给他妈妈也买了一部iPhone并且非要她用这个，就只为了能随时定位她。每天早晚他都会查看他们的位置。这也让他觉得有安全感。

也让贝卡能够跟踪他和——就像她说的——他的六英尺高、金发蓝眼的同伴。

“巴基！”她喊道。如果巴基不是很熟悉她这一套，说不定就被她的语调骗过去了。

“嘿，贝克（Becks），在这里遇到你真巧啊。史蒂夫，这是我妹妹，瑞贝卡。”

史蒂夫满脸愉悦地跟她握了手，贝卡看起来简直要被他闪晕了。她是个成熟的女士，但高中时代的她也是会把他二战时期的黑白照片贴在储物柜内侧的迷妹一名。

他们站在人行道上聊了一会儿，直到贝卡表示她有事要走了。

“你需要帮忙吗？我很乐意送你过去，”史蒂夫说。

巴基吃了一惊，差一点没反应过来，不过还好他抢在贝卡接受邀约之前打断了他俩。

“抱歉，史蒂夫，今天你没时间诱拐无辜少女了。我之前预定好了整个下午的射击场。”

史蒂夫看起来有点沮丧，贝卡则像是要飘上天了。他们分开之前再次握了握手。

“真的很高兴见到你，巴恩斯小姐。”

“彼此彼此，史蒂夫。”

巴基吻了她的面颊，走了几步又回过头看她。她靠在灯柱上，做出一副自己要晕倒了的样子。

“刚才谢谢你了，”巴基说。其实他有一点生气，他的工作和私人生活完全搅在了一起，不过他还是高兴看到他妹妹能开心。“这一年她都指着这个过了。”

“她是个好孩子，很甜，”史蒂夫说。巴基又差点迎面撞到自行车架上去。史蒂夫整个人看起来像是在发光，他低头看着自己的鞋尖，试着藏住自己快乐的笑容。

\----

贝卡当晚就跑来跟他宣泄感情。从他打开门的那一瞬间开始，她的嘴就滔滔不绝地讲着史蒂夫，一秒都不肯停下来。

“他实在太辣了，”她嘴巴里还塞着自己带来给两人当晚餐的三明治，含含糊糊地说，“简直让人受不了。简直要命啊！”巴基哼哼着表示赞同。

“而且还非常和善！你听到他说要陪我走到杂货店了吗？”

“我就站在一边来着。”他根本不需要别人给他安利史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯好吗。

“在这家伙身边你怎么还工作得下去？”

“工作不下去。我在电脑上打出来的都是乱码，还得小心不要让他发现我总盯着他看。”贝卡大笑起来，还有点头晕目眩的。

她去了洗手间，几分钟之后走了回来，手里还拿着从他卧室摸来的一个相框。

“拿相框把自己的素描镶起来会不会太自恋了点？”

巴基把它抢了回来。“你跑到我的卧室去干什么？”

“淡定点，你又没关门。谁画的？”

他把相框倒扣在柜子上。他不是不喜欢看自己的脸，只是想保护那张纸和上面的碳墨，不想弄脏它。

贝卡睁大了眼睛：“史蒂夫画的？”

巴基瞪着她：“你去当间谍好了。”

“巴基，”她难以置信地笑了。她因为什么事很开心，但又不肯说。巴基换了话题，她也没再穷追猛打。但她走了才五分钟，巴基就接到了他妈妈打来的电话。她没问任何关于史蒂夫的事，但巴基心里清楚她就是想问，而他一个字都不想说。

\----

他从地铁站走回家时，看见蒂托从杂货店里走出来。

“嘿，哥们，”巴基跟他匆匆打了个招呼，蒂托却显得像个圣诞节清晨拆礼物的孩子一样欣喜。这表情放在一个在脖子上纹身的矮胖墨西哥人脸上，实在有点好笑。

“巴基！真是谢谢你举荐了，哥们。我太荣幸了！”

“什么？”

“给美国队长做纹身？我要把这个写在小广告里贴满整条街。”

蒂托拍拍巴基的肩膀，走掉了。巴基站在路边，感觉自己整个脑子都化成了一滩浆糊。

史蒂夫问过他在哪里做的纹身，他没多想就告诉了他。他没想到史蒂夫会去搞了个纹身。老天啊。

他想到的第一件事是希尔会杀了他。然后他想到，这个世界上居然存在一种名叫“有纹身的史蒂夫·罗杰斯”的生物，而他可能永远也没机会一睹这个性感的真相，这简直太不公平了。

第二天一整个上午他都眯着眼睛打量史蒂夫，盯着他每一寸露在外面的皮肤寻找线索。他几乎就要憋不住直接问了，而史蒂夫领悟到他这点不体面的好奇心，坏笑了起来，这个混蛋。当他们坐在一层的咖啡厅里时，巴基终于忍不下去了。

“好吧，好吧，你丫的就不能直接告诉我你到底纹了什么吗？”

史蒂夫大笑起来，声音洪亮又真诚得可爱，但他笑了太久简直有点烦人。

“我直接给你看吧？”他笑道。巴基点点头，费了好大劲才把持住自己，没有发出什么不雅的声音。

史蒂夫撩起T恤右边的袖子。就在和巴基手臂上同样的位置，纹着咆哮突击队的图章。看起来它已经愈合了，考虑到史蒂夫的超强愈合能力，根本看不出他是什么时候纹的。但血清没有影响那些油墨在他皮肤上的表现，它看起来美极了。这个混蛋。

巴基把手搭载史蒂夫的肩上，用拇指把他的袖子向上扒了扒，露出了图章的顶端。史蒂夫静静地吸了口气，巴基不由自主地看向了他。他又在用那种十分专注的目光盯着自己了，好像他在努力记下每一寸细节，好一会儿画下来。巴基忍不住脸红了。

他靠坐回自己的椅子上，心里嫌弃着自己的拙嘴笨舌，只说得出一句“真棒。”

\----

巴基上个礼拜就把说明书上的每一项都打好勾了，他开始觉得有点羞愧，自己拿着份工资却整天只是跟史蒂夫打发时光。但他仍然自私地把报告多藏了几天。等到史蒂夫通过了测试可以恢复服役，巴基就该回去坐他的办公室了，直到他也通过自己的测试能够重新出外勤。他对这个前景有些焦虑。那时，他们就不再必须当朋友了。如果史蒂夫再也不想见他，巴基不知道自己能不能承受得了。

明天见面时，他会告诉希尔他要向弗瑞递交报告了。但告诉史蒂夫实在有点艰难。

“哦，”史蒂夫惊讶地说。巴基知道自己看起来很不自然，但他也没办法。“所以你不会……”

“你没法天天看见我这张帅气的脸了。”巴基坏笑着打断了他。

“正好，”史蒂夫干巴巴地说，“我都开始感觉自卑了。我刚刚是想说，这下你不会再在看电影的时候打断我，就为了给我讲些我已经用谷歌搜过了的陈芝麻烂谷子啦？”

巴基笑了起来：“你谷歌了龙胆虎威？”

“当然了。我什么都用谷歌搜了一遍。他们不是一直监控着这个吗？”

“没，我把那个关掉了。”

“所以你拿了我的笔记本是为了这个。可惜了，我还忍了这么久不敢看小黄片。”

巴基笑得太厉害，咳了起来，史蒂夫轻轻地拍着他的背。

晚些时候他才反应过来，史蒂夫似乎也希望和他一直保持这样的关系，巴基的心里一阵慰藉。但他完全没注意到的是，史蒂夫并没把巴基和那些监视着他键盘敲了哪个键的“他们”归作一堆。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

巴基向弗瑞递交了报告，还附上了他自己的释放建议。弗瑞争辩说美国队长一开始就没被囚禁起来，巴基根本理都没理他。

虽然史蒂夫暗示了还想跟他保持朋友关系，但巴基有一个礼拜都没有再见到他。头几天里，他还发一些语气轻快的短信，但只得到了“抱歉，在忙！”和“今天不行，改天？”的答复，所以他放弃了，反正也不会有什么结果。

准备史蒂夫过审的文件让他自己也考虑起了重归外勤，这又加重了他夜间的噩梦。他疲惫、焦躁，怒气冲冲但几乎又有一丝如释重负，至少这样他就没什么心思去想史蒂夫，不用想着如今没有他，自己的生命里空缺了多大一块。

娜塔莎终于得到了接触队长的机会，给他提高一下徒手搏击的技巧。她还请了巴顿来指导射击训练，对巴基来说，好吧，只有那么一点点伤人。她在弗瑞的周会之后堵住了巴基，把这些都告诉了他，巴基不明白她为什么忽然这么慷慨。

“他跟我想象中的不一样，”她沉吟道。

巴基忍住了一句非常刻薄的回答。她以为他会是什么样的？跟动画片里那个形象一样，没有思想没有感觉，只知道保家卫国吗？

但他很感激她愿意给自己讲史蒂夫的近况，所以他笑了。

“是啊，我也没想到。”

巴基再次看到他时，史蒂夫正和希尔一起穿过走廊，两人似乎在激烈地讨论着什么。他身上穿的那件深蓝色V领衫简直比他的身材小了两号，巴基真想把给他买这件衣服的人拖出来好好打一顿。他打赌是达西干的。史蒂夫在外面罩着他的皮夹克，穿着牛仔裤和棕色的靴子。巴基如被一股深深的渴望击中胸口，他的脚步不由自主地停了下来。

他们在走廊中擦肩而过，史蒂夫飞快地扫了他一眼，移开了目光，丝毫没有打断他的谈话，好像根本没有认出巴基。

他很忙。他当然很忙了。他现在是弗瑞最顶尖的A队成员。这没什么的。

巴基绕过了拐角，等着电梯。他听到身后传来一阵急促的脚步声，回过头便看到了史蒂夫，他显得又沮丧又如释重负。巴基还没来得及有任何反应，就被史蒂夫拉进了一个拥抱里。当他没有回抱时，史蒂夫退开一步，双颊粉红地低下头。

“嘿，伙计。见到你真好，”他说。

巴基的身体仿佛不由自主地动了起来，向前一步再次抱住了史蒂夫。毕竟第一次的拥抱他根本没享受到。史蒂夫把他搂得更紧了，在他的耳边笑着。笑声传到他的胸腔里阵阵回响，几乎让巴基膝盖一软。

“抱歉刚才没能停下来。我当时在和希尔探员讲事情。”

“我注意到了。一切都还好吧？”

“还好。那个——”

巴基的手机响了起来，打断了他俩。“抱歉，”他喃喃道，看了一眼屏幕。“是弗瑞，我得赶紧过去了。”

“好的，没问题。嘿——今晚跟我一起吃晚餐？”史蒂夫急冲冲地说，巴基笑了。

“好啊，哥们。在你那里？我去买比萨。”

看到史蒂夫让他太开心了，甚至忘了担心弗瑞找他想做什么。当他坐在弗瑞对面时，发现局长看起来比平时还要吓人。

“罗杰斯队长——”弗瑞咬着牙一字一句地说，好像他已经要自燃了，“非常强烈地——要求你，加入他的队伍。”

巴基眨眨眼。

“如果要他永久加入神盾局，这是他提出的条件。显然你是‘我们’中他唯一信任的人。”

巴基现在觉得全身都暖洋洋的。但他对此并非毫无异议。

“但是我还没通过外勤测试。”

弗瑞不耐烦地挥挥手，他显然早就这么跟史蒂夫说过了。

“当然。你要是没做好准备就回归外勤，对所有人都不是什么好事。但我不需要跟你重申罗杰斯队长对我们来说有多重要了。”

这是弗瑞的独门绝技，一句话里带着鼓励和支持，又烦人得要死。

巴基等了几个小时，直到他再也忍不下去，便买了比萨去了史蒂夫家。他还有点不敢置信；他要听史蒂夫亲口说出来。

史蒂夫微笑着开了门，然后眯起了眼睛。

“早来的鸟儿有比萨吃？”

“等不及了，”巴基说，史蒂夫的微笑转成了讶异，“我和弗瑞谈过了。”史蒂夫的微笑迅速黯淡下来，巴基把比萨放在了桌上。

“哦，这样。那你是怎么想的？”

“我觉得你已经有了一只很好的队伍。而且我现在还不能出外勤。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，他看起来那么真诚，巴基觉得自己的心都要软了。

“我绝对不是想催促你。当然，要等到你能出外勤了再说。但到了那时，我想不出除了你之外，我还会这么信任谁来守着我的背后。”

巴基也想不出除了史蒂夫，他还会这么强烈地想守着谁的背后。即使他仍然不确定自己有没有资格保护这样重要的人，他只是点了点头。

史蒂夫把他拉进一个拥抱里，他们现在开始习惯这个了。他在巴基的掌心下如此坚实，比常人略高的体温让巴基暖洋洋的。当史蒂夫松开手，他的笑容那么耀眼，几乎令人目眩。他的双手从巴基的肩头滑到手腕，拂过掌心，再从指尖滑落。

\----

两天之后，史蒂夫被派去出了一次任务。他们本来约好下午去吃寿司的，但凌晨四点巴基接到了一条短信。

史蒂夫：被叫走了。改天？

你：好啊，那你买单。

一次任务持续四五天也不算什么稀奇，但到了第二天，巴基就开始忍受不了了。他工作时无法专心，他在家难以入眠。弗瑞拒绝告诉他史蒂夫到底在哪，更别提他队伍里都有谁。他们足够机敏吗？靠得住吗？

第三天，巴基直接去找了弗瑞。

“我干，”他站在门口说。弗瑞从电脑屏幕上抬眼看他。

“你得说具体点。”

“我加入你的A队。”

弗瑞双手交握，放在桌上。

“你确定你不只是因为担心他才答应做这个的？”

他毫不犹豫地承认道：“不只是因为他。”

第四天，巴基在走廊里看到了史蒂夫。他和达西站在楼梯井的门边，一股恼人的愤怒和嫉妒席卷了巴基，让他直冒冷汗。他从两人身边飞速走过，看着史蒂夫发现了他，先是露出了一个微笑。但他马上就注意到了巴基脸上要杀人的表情。史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，喃喃地跟达西说了再见，便追着巴基进了楼梯井。

“巴基，”他无措地说。

“多久了？”巴基啐道。

“什么？”

“你回来多久了？”巴基看着史蒂夫反应过来，他的表情放松下来，还有一点被逗乐了。

“昨晚刚到，”他还记得显出点愧疚的神色。

“十个小时，你就不能花十五秒给我发条短信？”

“我发短信花的时间要比——”

“去你的，史蒂夫，”巴基说，但史蒂夫已经忍不住大笑出声，于是他也笑了。

“你担心我来着，”巴基越过他身边走回了长廊里，史蒂夫跟在他后面念念叨叨。

“仅此一次了，因为下一次，我也会去。”

史蒂夫的笑声戛然而止，他伸手拉住了巴基。“你确定吗？”他们站在门廊里，而巴基注意到史蒂夫的手握住的是他的金属手肘。

他确定吗？

第二天，巴基听到史蒂夫自己轻声哼着歌：“♬我们就这么干♬耶♬淡漠随心♬直白炫目♬耶♬我们就这么干♬”他不得不双手抓着椅子来把持住自己。巴基陷得太深，他简直没法好好思考。他的视线里塞满了那金灿灿的头发和天蓝的眼睛，此外的一切都是虚无。

跟着这个男人赴汤蹈火？

巴基这辈子都没这么确定过。

\----

史蒂夫调情的技巧差不多赶得上一只鹈鹕，但他非常努力。他讲笑话、微笑，刻意抬眼，扇动他那比劳军团里所有姑娘都长的眼睫。他以为自己表现得很隐蔽了，直到达西毫不留情地戳穿了他。

他现在每天下午都跟她去喝咖啡，只为了找点事做。巴基恢复了他的全职文书工作，而史蒂夫一个人在健身房里呆太久了也会发疯的。

这种日常也不错，她叽叽喳喳地说个没完，不把他当成上级领导，也没把他当幽灵。

“焦糖拿铁，”史蒂夫说这，把那杯高糖饮料递过去。他刚才掀开盖子啜饮了一口，这也是日常的一部分，而这一杯跟昨天的一样让他受不了。

达西接过咖啡，放在了桌子上。这一层都是小隔间，墙很薄，开着门，但她根本没压低声音。

“你有在跟巴基滚床单吗？”

史蒂夫一口水呛住了。他一边咳嗽一边低声嘘她：“没有！”但她看起来还是很怀疑。史蒂夫好容易才顺过来气。

“你确定？”

“要是有的话，我怎么不知道？”她靠回椅背上，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

“这个嘛，要是你想的话，我确定他不会拒绝的。”

史蒂夫又呛住了。

达西又喝了一口自己的咖啡，满意地哼哼着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *队长唱的那首歌是Katy Perry的This Is How We Do.


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

 

重归外勤的可能性忽然近在眼前，巴基也变得有些迫不及待了，哪怕就只为了下次史蒂夫出任务的时候不用留下他一个人心急如焚。弗瑞让他自己全权把握时间，于是他让史蒂夫用之前娜塔莎和克林特教给他的来训练自己。

如果巴基之前觉得和史蒂夫一起工作、给他介绍二十一世纪的生活已经是在测试他的自制力，那么跟史蒂夫一起训练简直是彻头彻尾的噩梦。

弹道训练还好，他们只需要并排站着，但搏击训练就太折磨人了，从各方面来说都是。史蒂夫在徒手搏斗中放了水，巴基立刻就炸毛了，他总有一种要证明自己的紧迫感。当他第一次把史蒂夫撂倒在地、铁手按在史蒂夫的胸膛上时，他当场就焦虑发作了。

他惊喘着猛地抽身而起，跌跌撞撞走去了更衣间。他把头埋在双膝间，整个身子都在发抖。他听到史蒂夫跟在他身后跑进来，他想把史蒂夫推开，让他滚出去，但他张不开嘴。于是史蒂夫只是静静地坐在他身边，直到他镇定下来，抬起头。

史蒂夫冲他笑了笑，“今天就到这里吧。”

“我可以——”巴基想要抗议，但他的声音颤抖着，史蒂夫打断了他。

“不行，”他温柔地说，但带着一丝命令的口吻，“这是个很不错的开始。”

之后他又花了一点时间适应。史蒂夫似乎总是瞄着他的左边打，试图逼他用他的铁拳攻击，直到他用左手也和右手一样得心应手。

巴基很确定最近都是达西在给史蒂夫买衣服，因为他锻炼时候穿的上衣一件比一件紧得不像话。两个人扭打在一起的时候，他得用尽全部的自制力，才能把注意力从史蒂夫额头和脖颈上闪闪发亮的汗珠上移开。这简直是在考验他的精神强度。

他费尽心思想要压倒史蒂夫，终于得手的时候——次数不多，但比他想的早多了，说不定史蒂夫又放水了——他兴奋得全身的血液都像起泡酒一样沸腾了。

他们练拳击的时候还会引来观众。健身房里其他的特工们会停下手头的事来围观他俩。大厅里经过的人也会聚在玻璃窗前。尽管史蒂夫是个加强过的超级士兵，他也是新近才习得当代的搏击技巧。而巴基在这方面的受训和实战都比他经验丰富得多。再加上一根铁胳膊，他们俩差不多势均力敌。

史蒂夫向来体力爆表，但有一天他似乎因为什么分了心，于是被巴基的拳头打中了。他的头甩向一边，跌跌撞撞后退了几步。他那完美的下唇裂开了，几滴血沿着下颌滴下来。巴基心里同时升起了一阵惊慌和同等的骄傲。

他伤到了史蒂夫。

他打中了一个超级士兵的嘴巴。

“我打中你了，”巴基惊讶地说。

“是啊，你打中我了。”史蒂夫小心地抹了抹嘴唇。

“你还好吗？”

史蒂夫咧嘴笑了。他的金发闪烁着汗珠，嘴唇还流着血，简直性感得让人窒息。

“这点还伤不到我。还有力气再来一轮吗？”

巴基捏起拳头，摆好了架势。“怎么，你没劲了吗，老爷爷？”

通关考试的前几天，他再次把史蒂夫撂倒在垫子上，他的身体几乎不听使唤地不愿意起来。只是多停留那么一秒钟，让他再多感受一下史蒂夫的双腿夹在他的腿间，让他再感受一下指尖那坚实的肌肉。

他翻身而起，准备说个笑话，史蒂夫还躺在那里，抬起一双暝暗的眼睛看向他，因为刚才的用力而满脸通红。巴基伸手把他拉起来，大笑着推了他一把，这个微妙的瞬间便消散了。

\----

“嘿，一起吃晚餐？”史蒂夫第二次没接到那通电话的时候，巴基问道。看来超级听力也不总是能确保他找到自己随处乱丢的手机。

“哦，我——”

巴基自顾自地说了下去。“我猜你还没试过寿司吧？我们吃印度菜吃太久了。我觉得我出的汗都是咖喱味的了。”

“其实我晚上要和山姆去喝啤酒。你想一起来吗？”

巴基顿住了。

“哦。”

他最近都一个人出门，骑着摩托出去兜风，自己出去买生鲜食品而不是喊外卖。他和巴基的生活并不总是绑定的。当然啦；这是完全正常的事。他不应该因为这个不开心。

“我不想打扰你们。”

“不会的，又不是约会什么的。我的意思是，他是个直男。也不是说我会——”史蒂夫猛地吸了一口气，然后急匆匆地说：“我真的欢迎你来。”

巴基只希望——他甚至愿意用自己的右胳膊去换——此刻能给他个身体语言上的暗示，让他搞懂这一切。

“你已经长大可以独立啦。我不能总给你当监护人。”

“是啊，但是我——我是说，你想怎样都好。”

距离。有点距离总是好的。他意识到自己近来有多么黏人时，心里倏然一惊。他们的友谊不为工作关系所限之后发展得有点不受控制，他大概是给冲昏了头了。

“我就不去了。你好好玩吧。”

他心里有点不舒服，又为了自己会有这种感觉而内疚了一下午。史蒂夫当然应该有除了他以外的朋友。威尔逊也是个好家伙，经常在退伍老兵聚会之前来跟他们聊几句。山姆显然为能跟美国队长互相直呼名字而兴奋，但他并没到处吹嘘这个。他真的是个好人。巴基很喜欢他。

他跟史蒂夫又不是下半身长在了一起，真的不是。他们只是每周有三四个晚上会见面。但是有了期望就会有失望，史蒂夫不在的时候，巴基有种空荡荡的失落感。他以前也是个好热闹的人；事故之后过了一段时间他才重新适应过来，再次愿意和人交往，而今晚他不想孤身一人。

他从自己冰箱里那点可怜巴巴的材料中搞出一顿晚饭，在网飞（Netflix）的节目单上翻了一个小时，终于拿起了他的电子阅读器（Kindle），但他实际上还是什么都看不进去。

他掏出手机，翻到了他和史蒂夫的短信对话。他发给史蒂夫的上一条是昨天：“再有二十分钟到体育馆，过来准备好给我当沙包吧。”史蒂夫回了他六个愤怒脸和一坨大便的表情符号。

他的手指轻轻摩擦着输入键。他可以问他们在哪儿，然后赶过去，但这样感觉就更像个跟屁虫了。他可以问问哪天再去吃寿司。他可以就道个晚上好，就打个招呼，就占用他一点点的注意力。

他的手机忽然嗡鸣起来，吓得他咒骂一声失手把它掉到了腿上。屏幕上是贝卡的照片，笑得阳光灿烂地对他竖着中指。她可以一直跟他聊几个小时，只要他说一声，她就会马上搭下一班车在四十五分钟内赶过来。他不一定要一个人呆着。但她并不是他想要的那个人。

他盯着手机又震动了一会儿，然后按下了拒接。

\----

“嘿，戴医生，”巴基敲了敲门，有点拘谨地探进头。戴维斯医生抬头对他露出一个微笑。她从办公桌后面站起身，走到她宽敞房间中央的一堆沙发旁迎接他。

“巴基，见到你真好。”

“我很抱歉之前取消了好几次见面，”巴基拒绝用前台接待员坚持的专业术语，好像他是在看病一样，“但我有在和史蒂夫一起去参加退伍军人部的聚会。”他说道，希望这能算得上一点弥补。

戴维斯医生稍稍挑起了她金黄色的眼眉，这基本上就是他能看到的最大反应了。

“我很高兴能知道你终于开始认真面对这件事了。你还经常和罗杰斯队长见面吗？”

“呃，是啊。算是经常吧。每周有几次我们会在他家吃晚饭或者喝点啤酒。”

“他去过你的公寓吗？”

“呃，没有。我们不是要聊聊外勤的事吗？这也是我通关测试的一部分，是吧？”

“你整个的心理状况都与此相关，这也包括你和你朋友们的关系。”

“史蒂夫是个非常好的朋友，”巴基说道，他可能表现得有点太激动了。

“好极了，”她微笑道，“你最近睡得怎么样？”

“说真的，这几周睡得不太好。搏击训练会让我做梦——噩梦，”不如就说实话了，“但是比起以前模糊了很多。没那么清晰。没那么真切了。”

到最后他简直是晃着腿等他的见面时间结束。在冲出她的办公室之前，他还跟戴医生握了握手。毕竟她是真的尽全力在帮助他这个固执鬼。如果他妈妈觉得他对戴医生不够尊重的话，一定会把他满头的秀发全揪秃。

\----

弗瑞和玛丽亚就在他身后站着，看着他把满满一夹子弹精确地射入纸人靶子的头部和胸口。之前的一晚他基本没睡。和戴医生的见面又勾起了他的不安全感，还有对通关测试余下部分的紧张。但肌肉记忆帮他解决了大部分问题。他觉得总体还挺不错的。

当他们踏入大厅，准备去体育馆测试徒手搏击的部分时，巴基看到了史蒂夫，他正靠在一面墙上，嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖。巴基瞪着他，但史蒂夫笑了，向他走过来，并肩跟在玛丽亚和局长身后。

“不算糟嘛，”他说道。

“‘不算糟’？”巴基低声说，“哥满分过关好吗。”

还有这家伙从哪搞来的棒棒糖？他早上去看儿科医生了吗？当史蒂夫舔嘴唇的时候，巴基可以看到他嘴巴里面全都染成了蓝色。巴基真想问问史蒂夫是不是故意这么干来让他分心的，但是这样就等于承认了史蒂夫会让自己分心。

他肯定是紧张得溢于言表了，史蒂夫问道：“你是不是不想让我来？”

“不是，没事的。我愿意你来，”巴基说，这倒确实是他的真心话。

知道史蒂夫在看着他，当他和娜塔莎比试时给他打了气。她像鳗鱼一样滑溜溜的而且速度更快。娜塔莎翻上他的肩膀试图使出一招大腿绞杀，但巴基早就料到了她的动作，迅速地矮身避开一击，将她按倒在垫子上。

巴基条件反射般地抬头看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫飞快地移开了眼神，看着玛利亚和弗瑞上前祝贺他，但即使只有一瞬间，巴基还是看到了那层笼罩在史蒂夫面庞上的晦暗之色。娜塔莎坏笑着，让他把她拉起来。她饱含深意地看看史蒂夫再看看巴基，但巴基无视了她。

娜塔莎和史蒂夫围在他身边，策划着一起出去喝酒为他庆祝过关。但巴基心里始终好奇着史蒂夫的那副表情到底是什么意思；好奇着他到底是因为看到自己使用那只铁手和一位女士战斗而反感，还是因为看到巴基迸发出的力量而兴奋。

\----

娜塔莎定下他们晚上八点在酒吧见面，这样她才有时间回家换衣服，但她七点就跑到了巴基的家门口。

“你怎么——算了，进来吧。你来干嘛？”她穿着红色的皮质紧身裤、黑色上衣和长靴，戴着的饰物看起来非常尖利。那些尖角抵在她的锁骨上一定很不舒服，但绝对能有效帮她吓跑一切潜在的搭讪者。

她跟着他走进厨房，“就是过来看看。等下要去聚会。给你挑挑衣服什么的。”

“我是成年人了，不需要别人给我挑衣服。”

“你等下就穿这身？”

牛仔裤和T恤怎么了，他自己觉得好得很。

“你确实需要别人给你挑衣服，”她说着，直接钻进了他卧室的衣柜里。这明明是她第一次来他的公寓好吗。娜塔莎向他扔过来一件绿色的运动衫和一条黑裤子，然后又在他脚边丢了一双黑色的中筒军靴。

“这件是我妈给我的；我穿着怪模怪样的。”

“我记得你在圣诞节派对上穿过这件，看起来很性感。赶紧去换。”

没想到你是这样的娜塔莎，巴基想着。然后他转念一想，也许他本来也不算很了解她。当他最开始和史蒂夫一起工作时，她确实主动提出过帮忙，而之后她也一直有对史蒂夫的训练通风报信。

“你搞什么？”他问道。他盯她盯得眼睛都酸了，但一无所获。

“我们要出去玩。你应该好好打扮一下。也许S——也许会有人注意到你。”

都说巴基瞪人的眼神有排山倒海之威，但娜塔莎只是冲他笑得甜蜜蜜的。

他开了两瓶啤酒，递给她一瓶。他们站在流理台前默默地啜饮了二十分钟。他转过身，把瓶子洗干净放进回收桶里，娜塔莎说：“你已经好多了。我知道你自己有时候意识不到，但你确实好多了。我们都很为你高兴。我们只是希望你开心。”

他也不知道那个“我们”指代的都有谁，还是她只是不好意思说“我”。

“准备好了没？”她并没有等他回答之前的话。巴基心里涌起一阵柔软的感觉。

他们在酒吧与史蒂夫、山姆和克林特碰头。看到那个金发的大块头和朋友们说说笑笑，巴基的心欢快地蹦跳着，唱起了歌。他好好完成了工作，帮助史蒂夫适应了当下陌生的文化——虽然他并不确定史蒂夫真的需要他帮忙。但看着他生机勃勃的样子，对巴基来说实乃生命的一大幸事；对附近一百码之内的人来说，都该是生命的幸事。他的笑声低沉而洪亮，甚至时不时盖过角落里音箱沉重的鼓点，给这个昏暗的空间里增添着亮色。

“来吧，”娜特说着，撞撞他的肩膀。她温柔地冲他笑着，看起来美极了。他一直都知道她很美，这是个无可争议的客观事实，但现在，她就只是娜塔莎。

她扑到了克林特背上——好吧，这个他可没想到——史蒂夫请了下一轮酒，用他“攒了七十五年的工资”。

其他人很快也注意到了史蒂夫。之前他们聊了那么久还没被打扰，也是个奇迹了。

史蒂夫刚刚婉拒了一位女士，就被一个沙金色头发的小个子男人拍了拍胳膊，提出要给他买杯酒。男人的五官很精致，几乎带点女气；他确实长的很漂亮，而跑来搭讪一个六英尺高的肌肉男让他有点紧张。巴基有一点同情他，虽然只是一点点。

“谢谢，不过我只是来跟朋友玩的。祝你有个愉快的夜晚，”史蒂夫歉意地说。

“你应该跟他聊聊来着，”等他转过身后，巴基说。史蒂夫耸耸肩，瞟了他一眼。

“反正，我喜欢的是棕发。”

哈。

“你还挺挑剔的啊，混球。”

“又不是挑不到。”

这是什么意思？巴基从没见过史蒂夫这副表情，双眼半睁半合，唇边挂着一抹坏笑。巴基早就陷得太深了，没法客观地对史蒂夫相关的事情作出判断，于是他放弃了。头脑深处有一个声音告诉他史蒂夫在跟他调情，但巴基是一个有理智的人，他在这种想法成型之前就碾碎了它。他只有一边的手臂是真的，在过去的十四个月里没有一天晚上能好好入睡，不比个婴儿好到哪去；而史蒂夫呢，当然他也有他自己的问题，但他还是那个要命的美国队长，是这个世界上一切美好的化身。

“而且，”巴基的脑袋还在嗡嗡转着，努力想找到一句机智的回答，但史蒂夫继续说道，“今晚是关于你的。”

史蒂夫招呼着酒保，巴基不得不捏起拳头，才能按捺住自己此刻想要触碰他的欲望。他可不想在第一次任务之前就因为性骚扰被踢出队伍。

史蒂夫没法真正喝醉，但他还是跟他们一起喝了个痛快。娜塔莎要逼着史蒂夫跟她跳舞，但史蒂夫摆出了自己最拿手的委屈脸，像只受伤的小鸭仔一样扁扁嘴，连最铁石心肠的人都没法对着他这张脸下手了。于是她转向了巴基。山姆和克林特明明就在她后面跃跃欲试，争着表示自己是原创舞蹈大师。

巴基打出了PTSD牌——“人多拥挤，音乐声太大”——但娜塔莎使出了黑寡妇的力道，残忍无情地把他拽到了舞池里。巴基没料到的是，她似乎是玩真的，贴在他身上蹭来蹭去，好像他们等下就要出去开房一样。但她的眼神里没有一丝调情的成分，只是笑意满满。他摇了摇头。

“配合点，巴基，”她在她耳边说，“S——有人看着呢。”他有点担心她到底看到了自己什么，才总是这样暗示他。但娜塔莎毕竟是世界顶尖的间谍，他只能祈祷别人并没注意到自己这点小小的迷恋。

他把手放在她的胯上，靠得更近，甚至伸出一条腿别进她的双脚之间，这下她真的笑出了声。如果史蒂夫真的有在看，巴基可得抓紧这个机会好好得瑟一下。

第三杯波本下肚，巴基就不再喝了。音乐的鼓点重重敲击着，人太多，把站在吧台边的他和史蒂夫也挤成一团，这些都让他觉得愈发醺然。山姆、克林特和娜塔莎差不多一整晚都泡在舞池里，偶尔转到吧台边喝上一口，而史蒂夫和巴基越凑越近，观察着其他人，时不时大笑出声。直到酒吧里的灯再次亮起来，开始往外赶人。他都没意识到时间过得这么快。

“嘿巴基，咱们带他们去蒙特内格罗夫人的店吧，”史蒂夫说道。夜风瑟瑟，但他们还挤在人行道上，不想散伙。

那家餐馆其实叫做墨西哥卷卷卷，黄色的遮雨篷上用红色的大字写着店名，还画着几个会跳舞的墨西哥卷。不过史蒂夫在某些方面有种惹人怜爱的固执，所以对于他，这就是“蒙特内格罗夫人的店”。巴基冲他露出一个微笑。

他现在确实很想来点墨西哥卷。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

 

史蒂夫递给他一张横格纸，正反面都写满了他小而整齐的手写体。他看起来有点紧张，于是巴基先飞快地扫了一遍，寻找关键词。好消息是，他没看到什么“死亡”、“谋杀”、“再见了这个残酷的世界”之类的字样。“LGBT”吸引了他的注意力，就像一群中国人里混着一个老外一样显眼。

这是一封写给LGBT群体的公开信。

“你得拿去给希尔审一遍，她认可才行，”巴基说。

“我知道。我只是想先得到你认可。”

好嘛。

巴基一边踱步，一边读完了这封公开信。他颤抖得厉害，不得不咬住下唇来克制自己。史蒂夫提到了卡特；他爱过她，但他只对一个女人有过感觉，而他们其实也没真正发展出什么。他写道，不清楚也没关系，你不一定要把自己归类，给自己贴上标签。你可以只是作自己，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯不论怎样都会爱你。

“天啊，史蒂夫。真希望我小时候就认识你。”

“我也这么希望，”他轻柔地说，“你觉得这个可以吗？”

“可以的，史蒂夫。我觉得这个棒极了。这非常有意义，对很多人来说都是。”

史蒂夫呼出一口气。“但并不是所有人。”

“是啊，但是那些王八蛋不重要。你知道什么才是真正重要的。”

史蒂夫对他微笑的样子，仿佛他像初升的太阳一样耀眼；这其实有点好笑，巴基很确定自己和史蒂夫呆在一起的时候脸上就是这个表情。而他只不过是做了件朋友之间该做的事，就被回以这样的目光，这太可笑了。但他还是小小地放任了一次自己，在这样的注视下沉浸了一分钟，才清清嗓子，把信纸递回给史蒂夫。

\----

史蒂夫的出柜进行得跟预计差不多。他充满哲思和发自内心关怀的信件发表在了赫芬顿邮报上（玛丽亚·希尔非常热情地给他过了审，所以她还不是个石头人——史蒂夫有种唤醒人们良知和善心的特殊本领。）史蒂夫成了LGBTQIA团体的宠儿，而美国队长的周边产品再次热卖到脱销，年轻人充满自豪地哄抢；还有些巨婴们尖叫着买来烧掉泄愤。巴基好奇那些弱智知不知道他们花的钱有一部分是入了史蒂夫的账的。

（LGBTQIA是比LGBT包容性更强的一个缩写，意为Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transsexual, Queer, Intersex, Asexual.）

后来连巴基也被媒体盯上了。他和史蒂夫都绝口不提这件事，但一篇题为《美国队长有男朋友了吗？》的文章里放了大量他们两人的照片，巴基甚至不知道他们是什么时候被人拍到的（作为一个接受过尖端训练的秘密特工的耻辱。）其中一张是蒙特内格罗家女孩用手机拍的。如果不知道前因后果，他们看起来确实挺像那么回事的：总是一个人眼巴巴地盯着另一个，站得很近，或者一起大笑。巴基说不定有给整个屏幕截图存在他电脑里的某个隐藏文件夹里。

巴基知道史蒂夫也看过那篇文章，因为达西是个出了名的大嘴巴，而那篇文章发表后的一天半时间里，史蒂夫都没法跟他对视。

“你居然连这个都瞒着我，”电话一接通，贝卡就劈头问道，连招呼都没打一个，巴基不得不打断她下面的话，“我就知道——”

“贝卡，史蒂夫和我没在约会。”他心不在焉地揪着衬衫的领角，胸腔里有种烦闷的不适。

“哦。”她就像个被针扎漏的气球一样瘪了。

“媒体就是想搞点大新闻把他留在首页上，他们才不在乎是什么。”

“哦，”她说。

也许巴基应该想办法澄清一下，去找个女人约会之类的。如果史蒂夫写那封信是因为他想出柜，那就意味着他想要开始跟人约会了。这样的话，他大概不会希望其他人都觉得他已经有了个男朋友。虽然这大概对他的很多追求者来说根本不算事。

史蒂夫终于跟他提起了那篇文章，因为他这个人就是这样，即使这件事跟他几乎没什么关系，但只要产生了这么点不良影响，他就觉得自己有必要来道个歉。

“我很抱歉，巴基，”他急切地说。他们刚刚不得不绕了些路，才甩掉了出现在他们最喜欢的星巴克店外的狗仔记者。巴基耸耸肩。

“没事。我刚才跑得挺过瘾。你速度也不赖嘛，终于让我发现一个优点，”他说着，撞了下他们的手肘。史蒂夫忍不住笑了。

“你真是个混球。”

“是啊，有人就爱我这点。”

\----

巴基站在试衣间里，正准备换下他汗津津的衣服时，听到了一场明显不想被他听到的对话。他们刚刚锻炼完，史蒂夫还在体育馆里，和一些特工们聊天，巴基很高兴他没在这里。

“那家伙打杂工打了快一年，现在突然就加入了美国队长的特战队？我就是说。”听起来是亨德里克。

“什么？”

“我就是说，他说不准吸了几个屌才爬得这么快。你也知道吧，美国队长都被他迷晕了。”

巴基出现在那两人面前的镜子里。亨德里克手一滑把他的除汗剂掉进了水槽，他猛地转过身，被巴基逼退到了台子边上。

“有什么话想当面跟我说吗？”他低吼道。亨德里克瞪大了双眼，而他的同伴——巴基不记得之前有见过这号人——正在慢慢向后退。男人眼里的惊恐让巴基有种快慰，但他又有点讨厌这样的自己。他的铁手拧着这个人的前襟，巴基真想把他直接甩在镜子上，打得他满嘴血，打断他的鼻子。如果他们觉得巴基是靠出卖肉体才加入的A队那也无所谓，但他们把史蒂夫想成了什么？

“伙计，我不是故意——”亨德里克紧绷起来，他的目光越过巴基身后。巴基向镜子里看去，史蒂夫正站在门边瞪着他们，双手抱在胸前，站成一个他最具威胁性的姿势。来的正好，兄弟，谢了。

“伙计，我很抱歉。”

巴基推了亨德里克一把，松开手，转身去长椅上拿走了他的背包。他连衣服都不换就飞快地走了，史蒂夫跟在他身后。

“刚才是怎么回事？”史蒂夫在走廊里问道。巴基看着他。

“你没听到？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。

但他仍然随时都准备冲过来，永远站在巴基这边支持他。巴基感觉自己放松了一点。

“他们以为我跟你睡了才加入了你的队伍。”

史蒂夫呛住了，猛地停住了脚步，漂亮的粉红色从他的脸颊蔓延到脖颈上。“这他妈的——”他转过身，似乎准备回更衣室把那个混蛋暴揍一顿。巴基抓住了他的胳膊。

“史蒂夫，你已经把他吓得屁滚尿流了，我觉得这就够了，”巴基笑着说。现在他一点都不生气了，反而是史蒂夫火冒三丈。

巴基拽了拽史蒂夫的手肘，但他走了两步又停下了：“我要把那个王八蛋从队里除名。”

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫叹了一口气。“你说得对。我不能这么做。但这全是胡说八道。你那么努力才得到的这些，我知道这对你有多重要，”他紧蹙的眉间燃着冰冷的怒火，“我很抱歉。”

“史蒂夫，这百分之百不是你的错。”

史蒂夫低下头，“呵，可是如果我没——”他向着巴基含含糊糊地挥挥手，走廊尽头的电梯叮地一声打开了，于是巴基没能听到史蒂夫把那句话说完。

娜塔莎大踏步地向他俩走来，穿着运动服，肩上搭着个红黑相间的背包。

“嘿，帅哥们，”这个女人每句话都像在打哑谜，“看来我来晚啦，下次有机会给我打电话。”

史蒂夫等到电梯门在他俩眼前合上才开口问道：“你和娜塔莎以前……在一起过吗？”

“哈，没有。上次那个晚上，她只是觉得那样好玩来着。”

“好玩，”史蒂夫喃喃地说。

“我们以前其实都没怎么说过话，但我想我们早就算得上是朋友了，即使那时候我自己都没意识到。”

“你和她一起工作过吗？”

“是啊，我们一起出过一些任务，以前。”在那场灾难发生以前。

“你们是因为这个才没在一起的吗？因为你们是同事，这样不符合纪律？”

史蒂夫往往只有在审讯嫌疑犯的时候才会一口气问这么多问题，但巴基也不知道他到底想问出什么来。

“啊，不是。我觉得这算不上什么违反纪律吧，这种事上没什么严格的规定，主要是因人而异。但说老实话，我也不是那么热衷于跟她一起出任务。弗瑞总是派她去参加那些政治社交之类的场合，我还得打领结，喝香槟。”

史蒂夫笑了：“你跟她出过这种任务？”

“有几次。我不是间谍，但是长得帅嘛，有些人在我面前就管不住嘴。还有，你知道的，这根铁胳膊加成。”

史蒂夫盯了一会儿电梯按钮，然后轻柔地笑出了声。“抱歉，我刚刚在想象你打领结是什么样。”

“我打领结帅呆了。”

史蒂夫露出他惯常的讥笑脸，但这次看起来有点力不从心：“是啦是啦，我信你。”

\----

巴基猛然惊醒过来。这不是第一次了，但惊醒他的原因却是头一次。他想都不想就抓起手机。

铃声刚响第二下，史蒂夫就接了起来。

“嘿，”他轻声说，这会儿快到午夜了。巴基听着他的声音，就像抹在伤口上的药膏一样带着安抚的作用，好像他就在他身边。

“我做了一个梦，”巴基说，他的声音把自己都吓了一跳。他听上去嘶哑而绝望。“我在坠落，还有雪。”这没有任何意义，他心里清楚，但他得说出来，才能把这一幕从脑海中赶出去。他也清楚，史蒂夫不会介意的。

“那我在哪？”史蒂夫问道，好像无论巴基在哪里，即使是在梦中，史蒂夫也不会走远。

“你试着抓住我。”

“那我抓住你了吗？”

巴基紧紧闭上了双眼，那一幕又清晰起来，史蒂夫的手向他伸过来，那么近，然后越滑越远，越滑越远。

“没有。”

“好了，看到没？只是个梦，”史蒂夫说。巴基可以听到他在微笑，可以感觉到他在微笑，他的声音里包含着那么多的关心和理解，迅速地驱散了他头脑中噩梦的残余景象。巴基咬着嘴唇忍住眼泪。“我总会抓住你的。”

\----

弗瑞把他们俩一起叫到办公室来交代任务。并没有人明确授命给他，但他就这么成了史蒂夫的副手。每次任务他们的队伍成员都会变更，取决于任务目标和特工们的能力，但史蒂夫和巴基是常驻人员。

“一伙极端组织正试图在南美洲挑起内战，用的是从美国偷去的军火，”弗瑞说着，把一个文件夹扔在他们面前的桌上。史蒂夫翻开文件夹，巴基越过他的肩膀一起看。“他们的基地隐藏在雨林深处。我们的卫星监控两天前确认了罗德里格·加西亚将军就在那里；首要任务是活捉他。”

巴基感觉得到身体里的紧张。他准备好了吗？如果出了什么问题怎么办？

他们在基地穿好制服，将要搭乘一架喷气机去墨西哥，然后从那里搭直升机前往任务地点。

史蒂夫离得太近了，巴基没法好好欣赏他穿制服的样子。他本来满心想着任务，但当他换好制服转过身，看到史蒂夫正盯着自己，他脑子里的东西又都消失了。

史蒂夫看着他的黑色军靴，黑色长裤，黑色上衣，最后看向了他的脸。巴基的颈后流过一滴汗珠。

“你是……把制服的袖子撕掉了一条吗？”他的声音听起来波澜不惊，但唇角渐渐藏不住一丝笑意。

巴基低头看了看自己的金属臂，它在日光灯下熠熠发亮。

“是啊，这个碟片会把布料都扯坏。”

这话其实半真半假。第一个模型确实把他穿的所有衣服都勾住或者扯坏了，不过史塔克很快就给他换掉了。现在这条手臂的碟片之间是无缝的，巴基还试着用它割自己的手，但它就像皮肤一样光滑。不过巴基知道闪闪发光的金属臂看起来有多吓人，而他已经把自己的制服袖子切掉了，所以他就一直这样穿着。

“你的意思是这样看起来更帅。”史蒂夫说。

“呃，是啊，我是说，大部分是因为这个。不过也有碟片的原因，”他弱弱地指了指自己的胳膊。史蒂夫大笑起来，巴基撞了下他的肩膀，两人一起向机库走去。

“你觉得这很帅。”

史蒂夫摇摇头笑着说：“我可没那么说，我说的是‘更帅’。”

他们队里有四个特工。巴基轻松地切换回了任务状态。只要史蒂夫在他来复枪瞄准镜的视线范围内，他就可以心无旁骛。他有一个重要任务。这是全世界最重要的事。

极端份子的基地藏在树和藤蔓交织而成的屏障里，金属的部分漆成绿色，看起来光滑而完整，看不到监视摄像头和入口在哪。

巴基伏在一棵树的高处，潮湿的青苔搞得到处都滑溜溜的，各种生物爬来爬去。一只巴掌大的蜘蛛从他脑袋边上爬过，但巴基在用狙击手的方式呼吸着，他很肯定——差不多89%肯定——那东西根本不会把他当成什么威胁。

史蒂夫带着特工们无声地潜入。巴基用瞄准镜扫视了周围，但可见度简直一塌糊涂。

不到六分钟，他听到耳麦中传来打斗声，情况急转直下。一声枪响，周围的树那么紧凑，根本听不清是从里面传来的还是外面，但子弹击中了巴基的大腿。

他的来复枪从树上掉了下去，但他辨认出了枪手在西南方，直接向那个方向追了过去。射击者可没料到这个，他撒腿就跑，留下的痕迹让巴基很容易追踪。他蹒跚着跟过去，靠着树向目标开枪，试图让他减速。

他听着史蒂夫和其他人跑了出来，赶向撤离地点，于是巴基调头向他们的方向跑去。但他才刚刚转过身，一颗子弹从他的头边呼啸而过，射进了树干。这不是从他背后来的——他这边又来了一个枪手。

“巴基，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地在耳麦里说，“过来，我们得走了！”他听到子弹打在金属的表面上弹开，有人低声咒骂着。

“否决，你们走。我离得太远了，还有两个在追我。”他转过身向着第二个枪手的方向开了一枪，另一枚子弹擦着他的肩膀飞过。他再开一枪，听到了一声闷响。

“我不会留你一个人。”史蒂夫听起来很绝望，但并不是愤怒。这是个好兆头，只要他没下令巴基呆在原地等他去英雄救美，巴基就还能跟他讲道理。

“晚点再回来找我，别这么一惊一乍的。”

巴基从腰带里抽出纱布，扎紧了腿上的伤口。现在就只能凑合一下了，他不能放任自己流着血，给他的追踪者留下线索。

“你真是个混球，”史蒂夫喃喃说，耳麦里传来直升机翼旋动的声音。

接下来的一个小时里，巴基在雨林里潜逃，然后爬上一棵树等着。他把伤口好好包扎了一下；伤得不算轻，痛的要命，但好在是贯穿伤并且没有伤到什么大血管。天色暗了下来，他戴上了夜视镜，他的耳朵捕捉着每一丝响动，警惕着树枝折断的声音，虫子的鸣叫。

两个侦查兵潜入了他的视线范围内，他两枪干掉了他们，这之后放松了不少，但还是没法入睡。有一只顶他两个长的大蛇在他头顶嘶嘶地吐着信子，他不得不从树上爬下去。这鬼东西。

他向北走出一百码，继续等待。他可以再给史蒂夫八个小时，之后就得自己行动了。巴基在两棵倒下不久的树中间歇着。青苔柔软而舒适，巴基试着不去想这里可能都有什么东西在他的头附近爬来爬去，说不定还会咬他一口。

两个小时之后，清晨的湿气正慢慢融入周围的雾气中，他听到靴子踏在植被上的声音。他把手枪抵在树上，看到史蒂夫那面傻兮兮的大盾向他走来。他重重地呼出一口气，靠回树上。感谢上帝，感谢上帝，真他妈感谢上帝。

史蒂夫冲到他身边跪下来，双手捧住了巴基的脸。

“天啊，巴基。感谢上帝。”史蒂夫一手揽住了他的颈后，把两人额头抵在一起。巴基的头脑深处有个声音在说，他这辈子可都没跟自己的朋友这么做过。即使在是他的部队遭遇过的最恶劣的境况下。这是三十年代的人会跟自己的朋友做的事吗？因为现在单纯的朋友们可不会这么做。但这一刻的感觉好极了，他懒得再去想。

史蒂夫的眼睛紧紧闭着，双唇微启，轻轻叹出一口气。他的头向下滑去，两人的鼻尖蹭到了一起。有那么一瞬间，巴基几乎肯定史蒂夫要吻他了。但史蒂夫咬紧了牙关，于是巴基说：“你怎么来得这么晚？”

史蒂夫笑了，还挂在巴基身上。这和巴基以前听过他的笑声都不一样；有一点哽咽，有一点绝望。“你真是个混球。”

“有人就爱我这点。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫说着，把他拉了起来，“我想也是。”

他们向南走了一段，一架潜行喷气机等在那里。

他被固定在轮床上，史蒂夫带来的医生剪开他的裤腿。史蒂夫开始给他讲到底发生了什么。

那个基地深入地下，里面藏着远比他们预期多得多的部队。而且据他们看到的，还有很多先进的装备。说不定这就是为什么他们还未出手就已经暴露了行踪。不是他们的队伍在路上触发了什么感应装置，就是他们的飞机早就被发现了。

飞机准备好起飞时，另外四个特工鱼贯而入，走过巴基身边时跟他击掌。他有点庆幸这次任务亨德里克不在，因为说实话，那家伙说他和史蒂夫为了彼此神魂颠倒其实也没说错。巴基不确定这是什么时候开始的，怎么开始的。他们以前没这么喜欢摸摸碰碰的，对吧？巴基试着回忆史蒂夫和克林特或者山姆相处时是什么样，但他的腿实在太疼了，没法集中注意力。

他们给了他一些急速止痛片，六个小时的飞行中，他时而清醒时而昏迷。他时不时醒过来，迷迷糊糊的。有一次他转过头，看到史蒂夫就坐在他轮床边的座位上睡着，头向后仰去，眼角和嘴唇的弧度那么柔和，就像一个天使，虽然下巴上还沾着点泥灰。他一侧的手肘搁在轮床上，手放在巴基大腿上，靠近膝盖那里。巴基伸出手搭在他的手背上，然后再次昏睡过去。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

 

巴基只在医院里呆了几天，不过他有了四个礼拜的病休，甚至连报告都不用填。这让他有种奇异的空虚感。

弗瑞现在上了他的仇人名单，因为他又让史蒂夫在没带着自己的情况下出了两次任务。巴基跟他大吵了一架，直到他们不得不把克林特从不知道什么地方叫回来塞给史蒂夫。巴基才稍稍觉得好了一点。

两周之后，巴基失去了时间的概念。他睡很久，一直看电视，他甚至开始写日记了，早在一年前戴医生就想让他这么做来着。这位女士可是很专业的；他说不定该考虑一下听从她的日常建议。在每天开始之后和结束之前回想一下他所感激的事物确实对他的精神状态很有好处，尤其是在自己卧病在家的情况下。

下午5:45，巴基才从他的被子团里钻出来刷牙时，门忽然被敲响了。

他随手把头发在颈后扎了个松散的小揪揪，一蹦一跳地过去开门。他基本肯定是他妈妈来了。她一直想搬过来住到他伤好为止。娜特和贝卡都来看过他一次，她们俩表达关心的方式简直天差地别。娜特完全无视了他其实大部分身体很健康的事实，而贝卡烦人得要死。两个人都让巴基很感动。

但这会儿，站在他门外的是史蒂夫，手里提着一袋外卖食品。自从中弹后，巴基只见过他一次，就在他出院之前。那时候他还打着吗啡，整个人都迷迷糊糊的。他觉得史蒂夫可能对那次见面很不好意思来着。不过他们还保持了短信联系，所以巴基知道史蒂夫前几天刚去出了一次任务。

“你回来了，”巴基说着，揉了揉眼睛，站到一边让他进来。这些止痛片棒呆了；他这两个礼拜睡得比之前六个月还多，一个噩梦都没做。医生开的份量还没吃完，但他已经开始慢慢戒断了，这种东西很容易吃上瘾。

“是啊，抱歉，我早上给你发了短信。觉得我应该来看看，确保你没把自己饿死。”

“我肯定是睡过去了没看到。谢啦，你还真以为过去二十多年我都是靠别人喂大的。”

他向厨房蹦过去，但史蒂夫按住了他，把他赶回起居室。巴基坐在沙发上指点他去哪里找盘子和餐具。

他们吃完饭后，史蒂夫就在他的公寓里逛了一圈，基本没掩饰自己在参观巴基的住处，一会儿探头看看卫生间，一会儿看看卧室。他洗好了餐具，给巴基倒了一杯水，又从卧室给他拿来一条法兰绒毯子和他的笔记本。

巴基只说了一次：“你不用干这个。”就闭上了嘴，他不想听起来像自己的奶奶一样唠叨；而他也根本没去听史蒂夫回答了什么。他知道那家伙会怎么说。如果史蒂夫愿意这么宠着他，他才不会浪费时间吹毛求疵。

巴基挑着下一部电影，史蒂夫又在房间里转来转去，自己哼着小调。他微笑着端了两杯水回到沙发上。

“你好像对我受伤这件事很高兴啊，”巴基说。

“抱歉，我好像是不该这样。但现在，这样，其实挺好的，”巴基冲他做了个鬼脸，史蒂夫大笑着，一点忏悔之心都没有，“就，换我来照顾你。”

“我以前可没给你当过女仆。”

史蒂夫温柔地笑了，“是啊，不过别的你都当了。”

见鬼了，这家伙还真是善于制造这种触电时刻。这不是巧合吧？巴基已经感受过太多次了，就像有股磁力吸引着他们俩靠近。会不会史蒂夫也能感受到呢？会不会……会不会史蒂夫也想要他呢？

一阵恐慌吞没了他。他对史蒂夫的渴望是那么强烈，连呼吸都隐隐作痛，但想到如果这份愿景成真，他却充满了恐惧。如果自己真的得到史蒂夫，他又该怎么做呢？

他倒是……有几个想法，但一切都太容易出错了；他们之间的距离太遥远。即使史蒂夫现在想要他，可是以后呢？当他看到自己胸口连接着铁臂的那些丑陋伤疤之后呢？当他第两百零一次被巴基翻来覆去的噩梦吵醒之后呢？巴基的心注定会因此破碎。

好在巴基已经学会了怎么闪避史蒂夫创造的这些触电瞬间。他用脚趾挠着史蒂夫的大腿，然后被糊了一脸抱枕。

\----

他不记得最后那部电影的结尾，肯定是之前就睡着了。他的公寓里漆黑一片，只有电视屏幕亮着，停在网飞的首页。它在史蒂夫的脸上投下一层红光，照亮了他沉睡中柔和的五官。

他花了片刻在内心与自己交战，想着昨晚他所感受到的他们之间的张力有多少是真的，有多少是他一厢情愿催眠自己的产物。但他很快止住了自己。他还没准备好采取行动，无论是去追求史蒂夫，还是远离他。不断地猜想揣测这些只会让他的脑子越来越乱。他试着不再去想，就只是沉浸在此刻眼前的景象里。

史蒂夫向下滑了一点，一条腿放在茶几上。巴基的腿上盖着原先挂在沙发后面的那条羊毛毯，有一角搭在史蒂夫的膝盖上，毯子下两人的温度混在一起，巴基还是穿着牛仔裤睡着的，这会儿热得不行。

他把羊毛毯向史蒂夫身上多盖了些。史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子，在睡梦中动了动，用膝盖夹住了巴基的腿。被这份体重压着的感觉还不错，即使他的一条腿上还缠着绷带呢。巴基又往沙发中心陷进去一点，然后再次睡着了。

当他睁开眼睛，厨房的窗户透过淡淡的光，他的公寓里充满了咖啡的香气。他面前的茶几上放着止痛药和一杯水，用的还是贝卡买来调戏他的那个美国队长瓷杯。他坐起身，靠在沙发背上看着史蒂夫在他的厨房里走来走去。

他把鸡蛋打在碗里，下锅时发出了噼噼啪啪的爆破声。他手里拿着巴基的“宿醉小帮手”杯子，上面还画着一只大大的卡通猫头鹰。史蒂夫从盘子里拈起一条培根整个塞进嘴里，回头看了一眼，然后僵在了原地。

“哦，”他嘴里塞满了培根，含含糊糊地喊道，“你醒啦。”

巴基心头闪过一丝不真实的感觉：一年以前他还有抑郁症和偶尔的解离症发作，现在他有个活生生的美国队长站在自家厨房里，刚从自己的沙发上爬起来，头发还乱糟糟的在给自己做早餐。到底发生了什么？

他知道今天自己的感恩日记里要写什么了。

“准备留点我的培根给我吗？”他说。

“不，”史蒂夫说，指着锅铲压着的盛培根的盘子，“这十片都是我的。我给你煮咖啡了，想要培根你自己爬起来做啊。”

巴基呻吟一声，躺倒在沙发上好藏住他大大的傻笑。

结果史蒂夫还是分享了他的培根，虽然有点不情不愿地。他又刷了盘子，这次巴基在流理台边蹦跶着帮了点忙。严格来讲多数时间他都是在帮倒忙；他的厨房大小只适合容纳一个成年男人，但史蒂夫没赶他走。

等一切都洗干净摆整齐，史蒂夫又流连了一会儿。

“抱歉昨晚在你沙发上睡过去了。我实在太累了。”

巴基一边蹦回他的沙发一边摆摆手，“你看到最后那部电影的结局了吗？”

“呃，我可能也错过了一点。”

巴基打开了电视。“那就好，我也没看到。”

他们又看了一次结局，巴基给他介绍了《费城总是天晴》（It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia）那部电视剧。要不是史蒂夫跟山姆说好了不会错过他的退役军人部聚会，巴基觉得他可能会呆上一整天。

\----

史蒂夫刚走，巴基的手机就响了。他还在谷歌新闻上订阅着跟史蒂夫有关的最新提醒。严格来讲已经没这个必要，他不再负责监管史蒂夫了，但他还是想时刻了解公众对他的看法。而且，很多时候那些新闻也会提到他，还有各种推测他和史蒂夫到底是不是一对。这有点找虐，但是知道很多人觉得他能搞定美国队长的愉悦盖过了他并不真正拥有史蒂夫的难过。

大部分的人对史蒂夫出柜的事没太大反应，但媒体却不要命一样地追着他不放。巴基劝过他接受几次采访，把有些地方澄清一下，就过去了，但史蒂夫就是不愿意。于是神盾局的大楼外总是徘徊着一群人，以至于弗瑞一直让史蒂夫和巴基走侧门来着。

史蒂夫尽量不去看跟他自己有关的新闻；他觉得看见自己的照片还有被人称为“猛男”是件很不舒服的事。所以史蒂夫大概也不会读到这一篇。图片上史蒂夫正在一家熟食店里，和另外一位男顾客谈话。那个男人双手放在胯上；很明显的欢迎、开放的身体语言，而史蒂夫低头看着自己的鞋，一只手放在颈后。配字说这是在调情，还说不知道史蒂夫能不能勇敢面对这个辽阔新世纪里的约会方式，他又会怎么看待这个未来世界的滥交和一夜情行为。

巴基先是一阵嫉妒，接着是悲伤，然后被愤怒吞没了。这太荒谬了，史蒂夫不是他的。他无权感到嫉妒。

他又仔细看了看那张图。这是昨天下午拍的；史蒂夫穿着的衣服和他几个小时前离开巴基公寓时穿的一样。他一手拎着个塑料袋，被里面的外卖塑料盒撑成了方形。他是在给巴基买晚餐。

巴基想知道有没有人注意到他拿着两人份的食物，而且显然不是给和他在熟食店里聊天的那家伙买的。

虚假的胜利带来了一种飘飘然的满足感，很快就消失无踪。这种感觉，这种渴望，犹如剧毒一般，将他扭曲。他知道自己该怎么做，就像写在他眼前的荧光大字一样清晰；于是他短暂地设想了一下自己直接告诉史蒂夫：嘿哥们，我想爬到你身上紧紧搂着不撒手，我脑子里想的全是这件事。

前一晚的惊惧感卷土重来，他打开电视机，试图让嘈杂声埋过这一切。

\----

等他重返战队后，他们执行了几次任务都非常顺利。当敌方狙击手的尸体落在史蒂夫的脚旁，他回身敬了个军礼，巴基心里跃动着骄傲的火星；当一切搞定之后史蒂夫向他露出一个微笑，脸上脏兮兮的还沾着血，激增的肾上腺素让他的蓝眼睛趋于深色。

自然，这就是厄运降临的时刻。最开始，一切还是如往常一样顺利。

建筑内部是螺旋状的，四层交叉回交的楼梯井，每个角通向机库、走廊和停机坪。金属的浅灰色几乎融入周围的雪景。细小的雪花飘落在巴基的头发上。这他妈的是俄罗斯，当然他们会在这倒霉。

巴基搞定了门岗的两个守卫，史蒂夫带着两个特工潜入。但后方的特工触发了警报。警铃尖叫起来，在冰冷的空气中无比刺耳。

巴基从耳麦里听到打斗声，身体重重坠地的声音。他身后的雪传来沙沙声，他飞速转过身，掏出绑在腿边的手枪，撂倒了那个站在二十码外瞄准着自己的特工。他站回自己的位置，看到建筑的上层涌出更多敌人，有些踩着铁栏杆跳下来。巴基干掉了最后面的两个。这群混蛋确实训练有素。

“史蒂夫，又有六个朝你的方向去了。中止任务。”

“否决，”他气喘吁吁地说，“我们在装炸药。”

他看向自己的右侧，一伙穿着黑衣的特工端着冲锋枪，像蚂蚁一样涌进大楼。敌人太多了，他们时间不够。

“我进去了，”他说。他差点没听到史蒂夫的回话——他知道史蒂夫会说什么，而他的耳边充满了隆隆的枪响——但史蒂夫的声音冷硬而低沉：“绝对不行。”

巴基还是进去了。他从腰带上取下一个手雷，向那群人的方向使劲扔了过去，然后向大楼跑过去，一路开着枪。

“搞定，”史蒂夫在耳麦里说，紧接着传来一声痛苦的呻吟，子弹打在振金上的回响。“所有人员，撤离点集合。”

巴基一步两阶地跑着，在楼下的门前留下了一串尸体，直到一发子弹打透了铁栏杆，炸开的弹片射进了他的腿。他单膝跪在了地上，但手上扣动扳机的动作没停。这不是他受过最重的伤，肾上腺素让他很快重新站了起来。

卡德维尔特工从他身边跑过，转过身抓住了他的胳膊。巴基甩掉了他。“去集合点。我去救队长。”他的声音听起来冷酷得陌生。

“遵命，”卡德维尔说，飞速跑远了。

巴基检查了绑在自己右手上的定位仪，确定了史蒂夫的位置，赶了过去。

史蒂夫被堵在库房的角落里，藏在一堆乱七八糟的机器后面。巴基站在楼梯井的高处，干掉了三个向他的队长开火的人，然后炸药爆炸了。

巴基旁边的铁栏杆塌了下来，他用铁臂扒住地面，台阶在他脚下分崩离析。他有一瞬间非常想吐；他的头发里还有雪，颠簸坠落的感觉似乎如此熟悉，但这一刻他无暇细想。

建筑在他周围晃动着，玻璃和天花板倾泻而下。他松了手，落地的时刻打了个滚减少冲击。有些尖锐的东西——金属或是玻璃，都没什么区别了——扎进了他的腿。他端着枪在废墟上穿行，跑向史蒂夫，后者正蹲在地上用盾牌护着头。

他们一起向外面跑去，有几次不得不绕过塌掉的通道。整个过程也许不过三四分钟，但感觉像是一辈子那样漫长。钢筋在他们周围哀鸣着倒下，每一次巴基都以为他们死定了。他用尽力气跑着。

这群俄国鬼子还没放弃，巴基得让他们死心。他们的身边天塌地陷，但还在朝他们开枪。

当他们冲过一扇门，一枚子弹弹在了巴基的左肩上，他晃了一下，推着史蒂夫撞到了墙上。然后一个小小的黑色物体滚落在他们脚边。

巴基向它扑过去，用他的金属手把它从门缝扔回去。它炸开了，弹片四处飞溅。巴基蹲下来用自己的身体盖住史蒂夫；回想起来，这大概有点多余。他把头缩在史蒂夫旁边，用铁手护住了后者的脸。

纸张像蝴蝶一样在空中飘散，史蒂夫揪住巴基的领子把他拽起来，向出口推去。

他们跑上了直升机；飞机在猛烈的炮火下顺利起飞。子弹打在封闭金属空间的外壁上，比机翼的轰鸣声还要尖锐。他们的队员都在，没人受伤，但这场混乱的任务压在每个人的心头，气氛十分沉重。

看着史蒂夫似乎没这个打算，巴基伸手打开了跟弗瑞的通信设备。但史蒂夫直接把他的耳麦扯了下来，丢在地上。

“你——”巴基嚷道，但他看了一眼史蒂夫，就紧紧闭上了嘴。史蒂夫一脸暴怒，连身子都在颤抖，他那大理石雕一样完美的下巴紧紧绷着。巴基缩回了自己的座位里。史蒂夫在他对面坐下，一百英里的飞行中，再也没看他一眼。

等他们换上了昆式机，史蒂夫呼叫了弗瑞。他的声音平稳而低沉，简单地把任务细节讲了一遍，等他们回到基地之后还会再开一次会。巴基的腿已经不再流血了；都只是些皮外伤，虽然密密麻麻一大片，卡德维尔在飞机后面帮他松松地包扎了一下。

体内的肾上腺素开始消退，他觉得沉重又疲倦。但愤怒和焦虑让他无法入睡，睁着眼睛坐了两个小时飞机回家。

他肯定是迷糊了一会儿，然后才发现自己刚刚跟着史蒂夫走到了基地的更衣室里。他从储物柜里拿出背包，动作匆忙又尖锐。他筋疲力尽，却又因为愤怒而烦躁不安。他只想赶紧回家把这场灾难睡过去。他刚脱下自己的防弹背心，就被史蒂夫抓住肩膀转了过来。

“刚才那他妈是干什么？”他问道。

“什么，我？”巴基吼了回去。他可没料到史蒂夫还敢来质问他，这下他又清醒了，气得半死，“警报响的那一刻你就该撤退了。你差点把自己害死。”

“你直接违反了命令。”

“我救了你的小命。”

史蒂夫凑得更近了，眼睛里燃着极致的怒火，他嘶声道：“你他妈再来一次，我就把你从队伍里除名。”

巴基双手抵在他的胸口用力一推，但没推出多远，这家伙跟一面砖墙一样坚硬，这简直是在他的心头火上浇油。

“如果你觉得我会眼睁睁看着你去找死，你就想错了。我是去保证你的安全的。我会不惜一切完成我的任务。”

史蒂夫的脸上还挂着那副冷硬的表情，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。他尖锐地吸了一口气，并没有放弃，毕竟他是个好斗的混球。但他的眉间忽然染上了痛苦的颜色。

然后，他没再大喊大叫，而是双手握住了巴基的脸，向他逼近，直到两个人的嘴唇贴到一起，力度大得可以留下淤青。

巴基惊呆了，他的肩膀撞上了后面的柜子，完全处在史蒂夫的摆布之下。巴基狂热地深深回吻他。这是他尝过最好的吻，在史蒂夫头脑清醒过来之前，他一点一滴都不要错过。史蒂夫没有停下来，他的舌头在巴基的嘴里搅动，咬着巴基的下唇，吻得火热又下流。他还穿着他的红白蓝制服，巴基的手指在布料上摸索着寻找开口，迫不及待地想要感受他的肌肤。

史蒂夫把巴基一条腿抬起来圈在自己腰间，以便挤进他的两腿之间，用自己整个身子把他压在柜子上。他一只手伸到了巴基的紧身T恤里，抚摸着巴基的后背，指尖掐得太用力足够留下淤痕。巴基的胯部不由自主地一挺，在史蒂夫的嘴里呻吟了一声。

“哇啊，抱歉队长，抱歉！”一个特工从门口飞速跑开，但他已经打断了这个时刻。如果那是亨德里克，巴基可能得食言了，他要在那混蛋脸上狠狠来一拳。

史蒂夫放开了巴基，退后一步。他看起来美不胜收，嘴唇鲜艳而湿润，发间是汗水和尘灰，大睁的眼睛被欲望染成暗色。

“老天爷啊，”巴基低声说，靠着储物柜蹲了下来。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，史蒂夫的味道还留在上面；史蒂夫的目光不由自主地跟着他的舌尖转动。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地说，“我得去……去做报告了。”

然后他转身离开了。

巴基心不在焉地收拾好东西，几乎是飘回了家。他还能感觉到史蒂夫留下的手印，好像烙在他身上的印记，让他从头到脚都因为兴奋而战栗着。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

 

第二天早上，他们和弗瑞开了个会。

队员们在会议室里坐好，巴基偷偷瞄了一眼，史蒂夫看起来也没怎么睡好。但巴基不是个把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上的混蛋。卡德维尔显得格外不舒服，昨天走进更衣室看到他俩的应该是他。

队伍整体表现得很正常；触发了警报的是杰克逊，所以他会有点麻烦。等全队做完汇报，弗瑞让其他人离开，但留下了史蒂夫和巴基。巴基对自己的抗命不从毫无悔意，也不准备因此接受惩罚。

他只得到了一个严厉的口头警告。弗瑞看着面前的两个士兵板着脸坐着，固执地不肯看对方，如果巴基没看错的话，他其实看起来有点像被逗笑了——对于这个永远带着一只眼罩的男人来说，真是难得。

等他们走出了弗瑞的办公室，史蒂夫拉住了巴基的胳膊，把他拽到了电梯里。他按下自己楼层的按钮，两个人一路尴尬无言。巴基一整晚都没睡，回忆着那个吻，想着如果他们没有被打断的话会发生什么，然后又在头脑中列出每个可能的结果。79%的可能性，史蒂夫会道歉，说都是肾上腺素惹的祸，这只是一个错误。另外的21%则基本是放纵的幻想，想象着史蒂夫把巴基的衣服撕开，直接在地板上要了他；而即使是巴基脑内最疯狂的那一部分，也知道这注定只是幻想。

不论如何，他已经回不了头了。

“我很抱歉，巴基，”史蒂夫说道，他们已经到了他的公寓里。巴基听到自己的心落在地上，碎成一片片的声音。

但没事的，没事的，真的。这对大家都好。

“没关系，不用想太多。”他试着露出一个无忧无虑的笑容，好告诉史蒂夫无论怎样他们都还是朋友。如果巴基只能得到一个吻，那也足够了。这必须足够了。

“不。不，不是的。我不应该……先那么做。”

巴基只想赶紧结束这一切，逃回自己的窝里舔舐伤口，接下来的十五年都不会再有别人了。但史蒂夫坐立不安又犹犹豫豫的，于是他问道：“先怎么做？”

“应该先告诉你我的感觉。”

巴基不愿意看着他这么尴尬，但他对史蒂夫的话完全摸不着头脑。史蒂夫的脸整个红透了，他继续说：

“我不想把这个搞得很怪；你是我这辈子最好的朋友，我不想失去你。但你应该知道。我想要……那样。你。”他探询地看着巴基的脸，但巴基还僵在原地，于是史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，接着说，“你愿意跟我去吃晚餐吗？我的意思是，跟我一起出去，去……去约会？”

巴基眨眨眼。“你想去……约会，”长长的停顿，“和我，”巴基重复道，试着搞清楚。他确实想到过这个可能性，不过是纯粹理论上的；这感觉就好像是他刚刚当选了总统，或者被选定了可以登上月球。他说不定得要史蒂夫把他的话写下来。

史蒂夫眯起了眼睛：“别这样。”

“什么？”看来疯掉的不止巴基一个。

“就表现得好像我对你有多高不可攀一样。巴基，你简直是个奇迹——那么不可思议——那么——”

史蒂夫还在挣扎着寻找词语来描述他，而巴基浑身一震，踏前两步吻住了他。史蒂夫立刻就融化在了这个吻里。他的手抚上了巴基的颈侧，巴基不得不赶紧抽身而出，否则他就该把持不住把他推倒在厨房里了，他可不想事情发展成这样。真的，不想。

他希望把这一切做好做对。

“当然我愿意跟你出去。”

史蒂夫笑了，他的笑容明亮而美丽，夺人心魄。巴基对此毫无抵抗力；他凑过去再次吻了史蒂夫。他的嘴唇太——他的舌头——他的身体——巴基不得不再次猛然中断。他注意到自己已经勃起了，那条硬物正指着史蒂夫的方向。他的表情肯定说明了一切，史蒂夫说：“我从来没有过……和男人。”

巴基摇了摇头，试着把他的脑袋摇清醒一点。“别担心，史蒂维，我不会现在就跳到你身上去的。”

史蒂夫忽然露出一个坏笑，巴基的全身又不由自主地绷紧了。

“怎么，你不想要我？”他说道。

巴基的脑子又糊了。“你就是想听我夸你，罗杰斯。你知道我想要你。但我是个狙击手，我有耐心。”

史蒂夫的手从巴基的背上滑到了他的屁股。他微微前倾，嘴唇几乎贴在了巴基的唇上，说道：

“我不知道我还剩多少耐心。”

“救命，罗杰斯，我现在可是忍着没就地把你办了，你真想这么跟我说话？”

史蒂夫的喉咙深处传出介于呻吟和呜咽之间的声音，他说：“当初我打开门看到你站在那，我就想要你了。”现在像只小狗狗一样呜咽着的换成了巴基，他向前凑过去再次吻住了史蒂夫的嘴巴。身上的每一根神经好像同时炸成了烟花。他那么温暖，那么坚实，每个触碰都带着灼热的诱惑。他的世界里只剩下史蒂夫，是史蒂夫先迈出了那一步，是史蒂夫把巴基从自我的深渊里拯救出来；尽管史蒂夫才是这个世纪的陌生人，但他那么勇敢。

不知不觉中，史蒂夫已经把他抵在了流理台边，他现在整个人都差不多向后仰倒了。他单手推着史蒂夫的胸口。

“我们得……我们得去跟弗瑞说一声。”

史蒂夫又凑了上来，低声说着：“先闭嘴，让我再亲一分钟。”

巴基使出了惊人的自制力才没有在史蒂夫的大腿上又硬起来，但是他也撑不了多久了。他把十指都缠进史蒂夫的短发间，以防止它们不听话地把史蒂夫的衣服扯下来。但史蒂夫呢，似乎只有一个目标——摧毁巴基岌岌可危的自制力。他的手抚进了巴基衣服里，沿着他的背部线条游走到肩胛骨，再滑下去，指尖伸进了他的腰带里。

“天啊，巴基，”史蒂夫低声说着，好像他才是被迷得神魂颠倒无法呼吸的那个。他又吻上了巴基的嘴。兴奋和欲望同时像高压电流一样击穿了他，他双手按在史蒂夫的胯上把两人紧紧贴在一起，绝望地渴求着更多摩擦。

他的唇瓣肿胀而柔软。他们额头相抵，喘着粗气。巴基能感觉到史蒂夫的勃起，硬梆梆的抽动着，就抵在他的大腿上。只需要解开他的牛仔裤，把手伸进去，很简单，他相信史蒂夫不会拒绝的。

当他终于抬起头睁开眼，史蒂夫正在小心翼翼地望着他。他的瞳孔大张，头发乱七八糟的，双颊粉红。

“天啊你太美了，”巴基脱口而出，他几乎立刻就后悔了，但史蒂夫露出了他从未见过的灿烂笑容。

“你才该看看你自己的样子，”史蒂夫说着，低下头在他唇上轻轻一啄，“我从来没见过这么好看的人。”

巴基的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。他想说点什么妙语作答，但他这会儿觉得自己只要一开口，大概就只能蹦出一句“我爱你。”于是他只是仰起了下巴，又讨了一个吻。

史蒂夫笑着低下头，巴基在唇齿间尝到了那个最明亮的笑容。

\----

这是巴基自跟家人出柜以来最尴尬的一次谈话。

等巴基终于能把自己从史蒂夫身上扒下来，又盯着冰箱看了半天直到自己生理上也冷静下来，他基本是用拖的把史蒂夫弄到了弗瑞的办公室。

一切都得开诚布公。他不想让任何人觉得史蒂夫仗着自己是上司，或者巴基想利用他的职权占什么便宜。他可能会被迫离开史蒂夫的特战队——啊哈！所以那天史蒂夫一直在追问关于娜塔莎的事，是想搞清楚这个——但这也值得。

弗瑞抬起头，看了看巴基又看了看史蒂夫，然后低头接着看文件。“我不是刚把你俩送走吗？”

巴基专注着控制住自己不要看史蒂夫，和压下自己沸腾的害羞情绪，所以他没注意到弗瑞的反应——弗瑞好像根本没什么反应。巴基害羞倒不是为了他和史蒂夫要在每一个可能的平面上来一发。他对这个根本是迫不及待。他想向每个人炫耀，就在大街上吻他，在酒吧里和他跳舞，让全世界都嫉妒得发疯。他只是宁愿不要跟自己的老板仔细聊这个，更别提他的老板还是个非常吓人的大混蛋。

“你得去人力资源部签点文件，”弗瑞说着拿起了电话，“我会告诉她你们俩现在就下去。”

就这样？

“你不会把我从A队除名？”

“你再多说一遍，我大概就这么干了。詹妮丝，我现在让巴恩斯和罗杰斯下去你那里签一份私人关系和工作保密文件，”詹妮丝兴奋的尖叫声把弗瑞震了一下，巴基用余光看到史蒂夫缩了下脑袋，他等下再问问他是怎么回事。“如果没别的事了，罗杰斯队长，”弗瑞站起来，示意到此为止了。巴基跟在史蒂夫的身后走了出去，但忽然单手扶着门停住了。弗瑞表现得很冷静，但这并不是他平时那副克制时的死人脸。他就是完全没觉得惊讶。

“你早知道会这样？你让我负责他的时候？”

“谁知道呢，但什么都有可能。”

哈。所以在他不知道的时候，其实有很多人关心着他。

“谢了。”

弗瑞低下头，假装对他桌面上的文件很感兴趣。“赶紧走。”

巴基敲敲门框，“好的老大。”

他和史蒂夫又回到了史蒂夫的公寓，气氛有一点犹豫不决地沉默着。巴基不确定这会让他们怎么样，但他知道他想要什么。他曾经只是想象就觉得害怕，但现在他可以触摸史蒂夫身上的任何地方，而他再也不想碰别的什么人了。

房门一在他们身后合上，巴基就抬起头吻了他，他的手从史蒂夫的背后一直滑到了臀部。史蒂夫环抱着他，把两个人紧紧贴在一起，双手放在巴基的屁股上；这感觉就像做梦一样。当他把舌头伸进史蒂夫的嘴里时，史蒂夫忽然向后一仰。

“等等，等等，”史蒂夫上气不接下气地说，“咱们说好了，有个约会来着。”

“史蒂夫，咱俩差不多约会了一年了。”

“那不一样。我们那会是朋友。”

“我们现在也是朋友。”

史蒂夫又吻了吻他，而巴基显然还没吻够，追逐着他的嘴唇。史蒂夫笑了，一只大手抚着巴基的下巴。

“是啊，但不只是朋友了。”史蒂夫看着他的样子，好像在看什么最珍贵的事物。巴基觉得自己整个人都要融化了。“我想好好对你，巴基。”

他的心如擂鼓；他觉得自己好像成了高塔中的公主。这肯定是哪里不对。

“如果你真想好好对我，”巴基说道，史蒂夫转了转眼珠，他完全预料得到巴基要说什么，“你可以直接带我去卧室，操我操到周末。”

史蒂夫的目光落在巴基的嘴唇上。有那么一瞬间，巴基以为自己成功了，但史蒂夫咬紧牙关摇了摇头。巴基呻吟一声。他迫不及待想要尝遍他全身肌肤的味道，但他的心里有一处其实又有点喜悦。

他们决定今晚就去约会，因为两个人好像都等不下去了。这让巴基很满意。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

史蒂夫用短信发了餐厅地址给他，他们在门口的人行道上见面。他换上了一件浅蓝色的休闲衬衫，格外称他的眼睛，但像个傻瓜一样把下摆掖进了裤子里。巴基穿了一条黑牛仔裤和那件通关测试派对时穿的绿上衣，毕竟是娜塔莎实力认证过的。他以前对约会可是得心应手；从来没有一个约会对象对他不满意过，但这一次不一样。他有点后悔自己没早点打电话给娜塔莎咨询一下意见，毕竟一遇到史蒂夫，他就完全客观不起来。

当然，他是白担心了。史蒂夫脸上挂着大大的笑容，当他看见巴基走来便踏前一步，单手捧起他的下颌在他的嘴角印下一个吻，然后向餐厅的方向歪歪头，巴基跟着他走了进去。

餐厅的前窗上用巨大的花体字写着“卡吕普索家”。遮雨篷是栗色的，带着扇形的卷边。服务生穿着三件套西装。史蒂夫以彼得森的名字做了预约。他们被领到靠里面的位置。巴基一路上小心翼翼地瞄着其他顾客，他们经过时每个人都抬起了头，有些甚至挪动椅子，公然盯着他们看。

当他们在桌边坐下来，巴基已经羞窘得不行。菜单都是用法语写的，旁边也没有注明价格——绝对不是好兆头。桌子中心点着一根小小的蜡烛，史蒂夫向他微笑，但他看起来和巴基一样紧绷着。

肯定是有人泄露了消息，不到二十分钟，窗外就聚集了一大群人，餐厅里原先隐隐约约的谈话声已经成了轰隆隆的巨响。侍者们不安地走来走去，每隔一会，就有某个好奇的人从分割前厅和后面桌子的墙上探出头来。

他们忙着警惕四周，都没跟对方说上几句话，直到史蒂夫脱口而出：“老天啊，巴基，真对不起。这简直糟透了。”

哦感谢上帝。巴基俯身向前，急匆匆地低语道：“我们去别的地方吧。”

他们站起身，史蒂夫往桌上扔了一张纸币。巴基敢拿自己的右胳膊打赌那是张一百美元，虽然他们只点了两杯波本酒，而且还根本没上来呢。巴基领着他穿过了厨房，他们的服务生偷偷带他们从后门离去。

小巷子口有几个人扛着摄像机等着，但他和史蒂夫是全国最优秀的秘密特工和战术大师，他们从小巷子溜了出去，一开始没被人察觉。当史蒂夫的四倍听力捕捉到了后面的脚步声时，他带头爬上了一架消防逃生梯，两人穿过屋顶，巴基笑得太厉害了差点跟不上，但好在建筑之间离得很近，他们轻松跨了过去。史蒂夫甚至不需要回头看一眼也知道巴基就跟在他身后。当他们重新溜回到街头，已经是在八九个街区之外了。巴基绕过街角看了一眼。

“好啦，”他说道，呼吸慢慢平缓下来，“再过几条街有一个比萨店或者——”

他刚转过头，就被史蒂夫吻了个正着，后者直接把他推到了砖墙上。史蒂夫的舌头在他的嘴里翻搅着，然后稍稍退开了一英寸，说：“我有个更好的主意。”

炽热的电流穿过巴基全身。史蒂夫又牵起他的手，领着他，仿佛他们还在被追赶一样，尽管那些人在四条街之外就已经懵掉了。巴基没问他们要去哪，但很快他就知道了。

在会跳舞的墨西哥卷和黄色遮雨篷下，巴基用一根手指勾住了史蒂夫的腰带，两人停下了脚步。他向前一步，双唇诱惑地凑近了史蒂夫的嘴唇，但没有吻他，而是把史蒂夫的衬衫下摆从牛仔裤里拽了出来。

“这样，”他轻声说，“好多了。”

他转身向店门走去，史蒂夫试着把他抓回来，但巴基大笑着溜掉了。史蒂夫跟着他走进去，店里大概有二十个人，分成两三伙，挤得满满的。有些人看着他们，有些人认出了他们，微笑着，但这次没人来烦他们。

这是“上一次”他们初次约会的地方；史蒂夫真想把这句话大声说出来，巴基从他的眼睛里读懂了，听懂了，好像两人心有灵犀。巴基心里被喜悦撑得太满，他放声大笑起来，于是史蒂夫也笑了。

店家升级了他们的标牌。蒙特内格罗夫人处理点餐的窗口上那个用绿色记号笔写的乱糟糟的白板变成了时髦的粉笔板，上面用艺术的花体字写着菜单。看起来他们的价格都涨了一美元，也许是因为人们终于发现这里藏着全纽约最美味的墨西哥卷（或者发现了美国队长也是他们的常客。）但当她摇铃示意他们取餐，食物还和以前一模一样。

史蒂夫对这一切毫无察觉，开开心心地掏了腰包。而巴基跟蒙特内哥罗夫人大眼瞪小眼，最终惨败而归。

角落里有一张桌子空了出来，他们坐下来吃着迟来的晚餐。背景的人声、油脂的滋滋声和碟子相撞的声音渐渐变得嘈杂。史蒂夫的脚紧贴着他，桌子很小，他们把手放在上面十指交缠。他们没呆太久就让出了座位，但巴基对此没什么意见。虽然他在这里很舒适，但他知道在有些地方他会觉得更舒适。

他们重归了温暖的夜风之中。史蒂夫再次牵起他的手，两人无需言语，默契地向神盾局大楼走去——向史蒂夫的公寓走去。他们一路上聊天、大笑，就像平日里一样，却蕴藏着更温馨的情感，充满了期待。

到了大厦门前，史蒂夫问道：“上来坐坐？”然后没等巴基回答就拉着他的手走了进去。

巴基在电梯里不理他，双臂交叉抱在胸前，而史蒂夫把他堵在角落里，亲吻他的脸和耳后。显然，史蒂夫那点老派的责任感只需要拿一次乱七八糟的约会就能搪塞过去，然后他就可以撕下那层彬彬有礼的伪装，开始为所欲为了。

巴基在反光的墙面上看见自己的傻笑，而史蒂夫把整张脸都埋在了他的颈侧，在那里的皮肤上烙下一个同样傻兮兮的笑容。史蒂夫的手指拨弄着巴基的裤链，当他们到了顶层时，他已经半勃了。史蒂夫拽着他走过长廊，而巴基一边大笑着，一边故意拖着脚走得慢吞吞。

“放松点啊，罗杰斯，我已经走得很快了好吗？”

史蒂夫转过来蹲下身，肩膀抵着巴基的肚子，单手绕过他膝盖后面试图把巴基扛到肩上，但巴基惊叫了一声把他推开了。史蒂夫抓住他的手腕用力一拽，他转了一个圈撞到了门板上。然后史蒂夫向前一步，他的嘴唇离巴基只有一寸远。

史蒂夫的嘴唇如此完美。曲线丰满，因为刚刚的吻而红润饱胀，闪烁着水光。巴基简直想膜拜他的唇瓣。史蒂夫舔了舔上唇，巴基抬眼看到史蒂夫又在仔细地看着他，打量着他。被史蒂夫这样全神贯注地看着几乎是件令人紧张的事，但巴基忽然意识到，他已经被史蒂夫这样注视着很久了，几乎是从他们相遇的那一刻开始。为什么他花了这么久才看清楚？

史蒂夫慢慢倾身，轻柔地吻他。巴基轻轻叹息着，搂住了史蒂夫的后颈，让这个吻更长一点。

史蒂夫打开了门把巴基推了进去。他带着巴基走向沙发，始终没让后者离开自己的怀抱。巴基倒在沙发一角，史蒂夫面向他坐下，双手马上又摸进了巴基的衣服里。

他正要掀起衣服下摆，巴基忽然僵住了，他沸腾的血液仿佛顷刻凝结成冰。史蒂夫感觉到了他的不自在，退开了一点看着他。

“怎么了？”

“我只是——就是——有很多，”他清了清嗓子。拿出点底气来，巴恩斯——“伤疤。胳膊上。”

史蒂夫用力翻了个白眼，再次俯下身来，继续刚才未竟的大业。他的嘴唇贴在巴基颈侧，双手扯着他的上衣。

“你觉得我会在意那个？”他呼出的气息喷在巴基的脖子上，然后坐起身把巴基的衣服脱掉，再次扑上来吻住了巴基的嘴唇。

这个吻柔和而深刻，那份触动从他的唇间一路穿透了他的脚尖。史蒂夫在沙发上调整了一下位置，伏在巴基身上，把他按进靠枕里。这一切居然真的发生了。巴基觉得自己好像化身一束闪电，从里到外都被点燃了。

巴基忽然仰起下巴打断了这个吻，试图平息下心跳，但史蒂夫没怎么退开，巴基的目光再次落到了他的唇上。他可不想现在就射在裤子里。史蒂夫的唇角在他的注视下勾起了一个十分餍足的笑容。

“闭嘴，”巴基含含糊糊地说，“我要让你连自己叫什么都想不起来。”

“说的容易。”

巴基的心在欲望和喜悦的交汇下砰砰跳着——还有一点害怕。害怕——什么？怕他会让史蒂夫失望吗？怕结束这场两人自己织就的甜蜜折磨；怕他们将要迈入的这段新的关系；怕再次敞开自己，而再次拥有弱点、可能受伤害？那次事故之后他也有过性生活，但这完全是另一回事。这不只是性，他们都清楚这一点。

但史蒂夫比他还要不确定，毕竟他从来没有做过这个。于是巴基摆出了勇者的姿态，一把扒掉了美国队长的衣服，扔在身后。这男人简直是一场视觉盛宴；太饱满，太奢靡，巴基这样的普通人如何配得上他。但他就在这里，把一切都交给了自己。

那他还在害怕什么？他吻上了史蒂夫的颈侧，血肉之躯的右手探索着暴露在空气中的每一寸轮廓和谷壑。史蒂夫在他的耳边喘息着，巴基的嘴唇向下移去。史蒂夫一开始双手握着巴基的肩膀，当巴基解开他裤子上的纽扣时，紧紧揪住了他脑后的枕头。

他完全勃起了，他阴茎的头部——就和他身上其他每一部分一样又大又漂亮——因为前液而闪着水光，巴基低头，整个含住了他。

“圣母玛利亚和约瑟夫啊，”史蒂夫大喊道，腰胯猛然一挺。巴基很想好好折磨他一把，听他哀求自己的声音，但巴基自己也忍不住了，他吸得又狠又快。史蒂夫尖叫着：“啊，啊，操，巴基！”只是听着他的声音，听着他喊出自己带给他的感觉，巴基就快要高潮了。

他不知道史蒂夫有没有忘了自己叫什么，但后者显然迅速丧失了语言能力，在巴基的动作之下，喉管里只剩下了嗯和啊两个音节。

史蒂夫高潮之后，非但没有软绵绵昏沉沉地想睡觉，而是直接抓住巴基的胳膊把他拉了起来。他凶猛地深深吻他，巴基的舌尖还带着他的味道，史蒂夫从喉咙里小小地惊叫了一声。

不知不觉间，巴基已经被抵在了史蒂夫的床边，他膝盖一软倒了上去。史蒂夫马上把自己刚刚体验过的教学投入了实践之中，他扯掉了巴基的裤子，然后跪在了地板上。

史蒂夫还没有真正触碰到他，巴基就呻吟了起来；看着史蒂夫跪在他面前的样子实在太刺激了；他用手肘挡住了眼睛。史蒂夫的口活比起很多老手来说都不差；说不定还更好呢。有一点马马虎虎，但老天啊，这一刻对他来说就是刚刚好。

“史蒂夫，”巴基喘息着，想警告他，但史蒂夫只是把他含得更深了。巴基的背向后弓着，几乎从床上弹起来。高潮的那一刻他闭紧了眼睛，紧紧抓住旁边的抱枕，感觉自己仿佛高高升起，再从云端落下。

史蒂夫爬到他身边，一路吻着他的身体，最后吻住了他的嘴唇。 一吻过后，史蒂夫稍稍退开了一点，他们的鼻尖还亲昵地蹭着。史蒂夫看着他，那诱人犯罪的完美唇瓣上绽出一个笑容。他的手肘放在巴基的头侧支撑起身子，以防止把所有的体重都压在巴基身上，他们从脚踝到胸口都紧贴在一起。史蒂夫还硬着，巴基还沉浸在极乐的余韵中，头脑昏昏沉沉地向他露出一个坏笑。

夜晚还长着呢。

\----

“你居然连这个都瞒着我，”他终于接起电话的时候，贝卡劈头就是一句。他正躺在史蒂夫的床上，而屋主正在厨房里忙着随便弄点东西给他俩吃，他们一会儿还要消耗很多很多的热量，必须抓紧时间补充一下。

“你怎么这么快就知道了？”他温声说。

“我，会，上，网。是真的吗？”

“是的，史蒂夫和我在一起了。”

话筒另一边的声音好像她终于呼出了提在喉咙里的那口气。“太好了。我已经跟我的朋友们说好了感恩节带他们见他。”

“真是谢谢你撒谎还要拉上我啊。”

“现在这可不是撒谎了，”她欢快地叫着。

“来，”史蒂夫说道，手里拿着一大盒橙汁和一包燕麦片回来了。他看起来眼睛都有点充血，“补充一下能量吧，大兵。”

“我的妈——”贝卡说着挂了电话。

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，“哎呀，那是谁？”

巴基摇了摇头说：“无关人士。”然后接过了食物。

\----

\----

史蒂夫的血液轰鸣着，他的整个身体都在震颤着，因为巴基想要他。

四天之前他们结束了和弗瑞的那场无比尴尬的对话，那之后巴基只离开过他的公寓两次。感谢上帝今天是星期六，他们都没什么事，而史蒂夫给自己定下来的任务是尝遍巴基身体的每一寸。

巴基说了些什么，在厨房里走来走去。他的动作里有一种轻松和优雅，是史蒂夫学也学不来的。史蒂夫基本没在听他说什么，他的注意力都在自己恋人的肢体动作上；他说话的时候喜欢挥舞双手，打出各种手势，而肉体和金属之间的反差始终令史蒂夫着迷。他的手指渴望着一根铅笔；他还没挤出什么时间来画他，他们俩最近的闲暇时间都花在探索彼此的身体上了。不久之后吧，也许，巴基可以坐着不动让他画一会儿。

巴基很快就发现了他的走神——这家伙实在太敏锐了——然后冲他露出了一个笑容，史蒂夫的膝盖都软了。公平点说，大部分时候巴基看他的眼神都让他有这种感觉。

巴基指了指自己，示意史蒂夫：想要什么自己来拿啊。他面对流理台站着，双手撑在台面上，于是史蒂夫走到他身后贴紧了他的后背。他埋首于巴基的颈侧，却没有吻他，只是用嘴唇描摹着他肩膀到耳后的线条。史蒂夫把双手放在巴基的胯上，慢慢滑进他的衣服里，指尖在他的小腹上轻轻画着圈。

巴基最近可教了史蒂夫不少好招，史蒂夫已经迫不及待一一招待回去了。巴基一直作着主导的那一个，毕竟史蒂夫之前对此一无所知，但当史蒂夫把他转过身压住，让巴基双手抓好流理台的边缘时，他毫无异议地顺从了。

史蒂夫舔舐着他的脖颈，一只手伸进了他的裤子里。巴基发出的呻吟就像最美妙的音乐。他到底为什么要穿衣服来着？战略失误。

史蒂夫把巴基的上衣扒掉，露出了一大片光裸的皮肤任他下嘴。

巴基警告过他自己肩膀上的疤痕，起初那确实有点难以直视。想到巴基曾经受过这样的伤，史蒂夫从骨子里都感觉得到疼痛。但看着他，经历过这一切还站在这里，比以前更坚强，让史蒂夫充满了自豪感，即使他不知道自己有没有这个资格。

他一直不去多想，因为巴基看起来比史蒂夫还忌讳那处伤疤。而此刻，他轻柔地吻过巴基的肩膀，唇下的疤痕凹凸不平，有些坚硬。

巴基的呼吸急促起来。史蒂夫微微侧过头，看着他的表情，一边还用自己的嘴唇描摹着他的身体。巴基皱着眉，他那完美的唇瓣微微张开，用从未有过的专注看着史蒂夫。

巴基抓住了史蒂夫的上衣把他拉起来，再次急切地吻上了他的嘴。史蒂夫整个身体都在欢唱着，拥抱着这一切。

他任由史蒂夫带他回到卧室，床上还是一片狼藉。他任由史蒂夫把他放在床上，用自己的身体覆住了他。任由史蒂夫把他剩下的衣物都脱光，吸吮他直到高潮。用巴基的呻吟声作标准来衡量，他现在很擅长这个了。

等到巴基射出来，史蒂夫又开始亲吻他的身体，在他的人鱼线上久久流连不去。巴基用两只金属手指揪着史蒂夫的领子。

“你怎么还穿着这么多衣服，”他的声音低沉又沙哑，对史蒂夫的阴茎有种奇妙的吸引力。史蒂夫从来不知道光是听到声音自己都能硬得这么厉害。“有没有搞错。”

“是啊。话说回来，是谁提议的穿衣服来着？”

“这主意糟透了。肯定是你提的。”

他们马上修正了这个错误，取得的结果非常令人满意。

\----

巴基的后背舒舒服服地贴着史蒂夫的胸口，他的头向后仰去，靠在史蒂夫肩上，就像两块拼图完美拼合在一起。他们试过各种不同的姿势。

现在对于史蒂夫来说，在咖啡厅里站在巴基身后排队又成了一种新的折磨。他踏近一小步，双脚把巴基的脚夹在中间，而巴基很配合地靠在了他身上。

巴基会跟他在街上牵着手，自然而然地十指相扣。一切都那么正好。爱着巴基，这是史蒂夫做过最自然的事；就像生物的本能，就像呼吸一样。但他还没掌握好在公共场合自然流露爱意和不得体行为之间的界限。因为只要巴基站在他二十码之内，他的手就没法从巴基身上拿下来。

史蒂夫把头埋在巴基的颈侧，对着他耳边的皮肤轻声说：“我能吻你吗？”

“说真的，什么时候都行，”巴基愉快地说，于是史蒂夫亲吻着巴基的后颈，感受到他的皮肤冒出一小片鸡皮疙瘩。

他们右边传来一声尖锐的叫喊，他想都不用想就知道，用不了一个小时他们就要霸占各大网站的头条了，但他完全不在乎。

他握住了巴基的手，两人相视一笑，点好了饮料。服务生冲他们微笑着，看起来几乎跟史蒂夫一样高兴，他不由得脸红了。

他们站到一边等着饮料的时候，巴基点了点他的胸口。

“我要是让你再吻我一次，你不会烦我吧？”他的唇瓣微微张开，摆出了索吻的姿态。

史蒂夫没有说话，只是轻柔地贴上了他的嘴唇，完全不在乎旁边有多少人在看着他俩。当他们结束了这个吻，两人又看着对方傻笑了一会。史蒂夫的脑子里，他的整个身体都在轰鸣着：我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你，也许巴基从他的脸上看懂了，他大笑起来，于是史蒂夫也笑了。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

 

他们没有发表什么公开声明，行为举止也和往常没有不同，至少巴基是这么以为的，但是不知怎的（肯定是达西·路易斯）消息就传了出去。

有一天他在大厅里与她擦肩而过，正准备去参加每周的战略讨论会，她冲他露出了一个狡黠的笑容，仿佛已经看穿了一切，然后举起手。巴基摇了摇头，但还是跟她击了个掌。

娜塔莎则是等到她把巴基的脑袋夹在自己的大腿中间固定好，才状似不经意地问：“那么，史蒂夫看上你了，是吧？”

巴基在她钢铁一样紧紧箍着他的大腿之间猛烈挣扎着，好歹她听上去也有点气喘吁吁的。他拧过身子把她举了起来，然后把她摔在了垫子上。她的腿滑脱了一点，巴基试图把她扭过去，但娜塔莎在脸上给他来了一下，优雅地跃起身。

“真是出乎意料啊。我可一点～都没想到。”

巴基用手背抹了一下上唇的血珠，“呃，”然后朝她扑了过去。

\----

人事部的詹妮丝大概是最兴奋的那个。他们隔了一个礼拜才去签那份早改签好的文件，史蒂夫全程都在脸红，而她甚至都没因为被他俩放鸽子的事生气。

她表现得非常专业，只是因为努力忍住笑容而有点僵硬，直到她再也忍不住了。

“我们真是太为你高兴了，”她脱口而出。巴基的脸都快烧着了——老天啊这真是太可怕了——但她太开心，他也忍不住冲着史蒂夫笑了。史蒂夫正在埋头苦读那份文件，但他的唇角也挂着一抹大大的傻笑。

\----

史蒂夫蘸着辣酱吃鸡蛋；他们两天前就吃光了所有的莎莎酱，但是两个人把所有的时间都花在了床上，甚至不愿意爬起来做点正常人的琐事，比如采购日常用品。史蒂夫终于大发慈悲，允许巴基多穿一会儿衣服起来好好吃顿饭，而不是只能匆匆吃根燕麦棒。于是他们正坐在厨房的餐桌旁，面前摆着炒蛋、培根和橙汁。

史蒂夫对着自己的盘子摇摇头，巴基问：“怎么了。”

“我只是在生自己的气，居然等了这么久。”

“是啊混球，你可让我好等，”巴基塞了一口炒蛋，含含糊糊地说。

史蒂夫懒得反问他；太显而易见了。他说：“我们得把浪费的时间好好补回来。”

“唔，想好怎么补了吗？”

“来试试？”

他们就这么冲回了卧室，留下一桌子残羹剩饭。

“我得睡一会儿，”事后巴基大笑着说，还在努力平复气息。史蒂夫又钻回他的腿间，舒舒服服地躺下开始吻他。这是个又火辣又从容的深吻。

“巴基，”他在他耳后低吼道，“我能不能……”

“能能能，看在上帝份上啊，”巴基惊喘道，他疲倦的阴茎又因为兴奋而抽动着，“不管你想干什么，赶紧的，”他们已经鬼混了两个礼拜，其中一半的时间都花在了滚床单上。巴基早就告诉过他，他有自己明确的完全通行权，但史蒂夫还是每次都要问他。

“我能不能……借点钱——”史蒂夫开口道，巴基锤了他一拳。即使一丝不挂、下面硬得像根棍子，也还是那个小混球。他继续坏笑着说，“我需要借钱去——”巴基又锤了他一下，他才闭上嘴。

史蒂夫从被子里翻出了那瓶润滑油，把一根湿漉漉的手指按在了巴基的穴口。巴基猛地吸了一口气，史蒂夫又犹豫了一下；他总是有那么一点点不确定，即使现在他完全清楚巴基喜欢什么。

“我——”

“好好好好好，”巴基说，于是史蒂夫继续动作，一根手指，慢慢地，然后两根手指。过去的这两周就像一场狂野的风暴。他们像龙卷风一样撕掉对方身上的衣服，但还不够；不够用力，不够深，永远都不够，毕竟他们曾痴痴地单恋对方太久，但现在史蒂夫决定慢慢来。那样折磨人地、可怕地缓慢。当史蒂夫终于吻上他的脖颈、对着他的肌肤倾吐爱语时，巴基几乎要哭出来了。

“求你了，”巴基已经说不出别的话来，“求你了。”

当史蒂夫的阴茎缓缓埋入他的身体，过度的快感冲刷着他，让他的眼睛都失去了焦距。

这次是巴基失去了语言能力。他的脑海里只剩下一个词：史蒂夫。他也只需要知道史蒂夫这一个词。其他的一切都不再有意义；唯有史蒂夫。

\----

他们在一起三个星期了，关系比起以前来说似乎也没多大变化，只是现在当他们一起出去的时候，会触碰、亲吻彼此，还有当然啦，他们有很多很多完美的性爱。但有一晚，在一个任务之后巴基跟着史蒂夫回了家。他们累得一根手指头都动不了了，两人在床的两边倒头就睡，连个晚安吻都没有。早上巴基醒过来时，忽然被一阵惊惧感压倒了。

这是什么？这种居家的感觉，这种归属感？抑制不住的快乐就像泡泡一样不断蒸腾，像是被使劲摇晃过的啤酒一样几乎要把他的身体撑裂。他该怎么办？他能和一个国家英雄结婚吗？这种事会被允许吗？这样完美无瑕的极乐又会属于他多久？他又能够拥有他多久？

他开始收拾公寓；没什么原因，他只是需要做点什么让自己忙碌起来，而史蒂夫还在睡。虽然他很快就弄出了不小的动静把后者吵醒了。他在柜子里找到一瓶稳洁剂（Windex），正在擦洗沙发上面挂着的装饰镜。

“你在干什么？”史蒂夫打了个哈欠问道，揉着他的眼睛。他昨天洗完澡就直接去睡了，现在头发都压得变了形，从后面支愣着。他身上只穿着一条红色格子睡裤，松松垮垮地挂在胯间。

“我不知道，”巴基看着自己在镜子里的投影说道。

史蒂夫走到他身后，把他的清理用具都拿走放到茶几上，然后把巴基转过来面对着自己。他给了他一个甜蜜的吻，然后抱住了巴基。这只是一个安抚性的触碰。他们在这几周里触碰过太多太多次，但是一个纯洁的拥抱？这好像还是第一次。

“没关系的，”史蒂夫在他的肩头说，“不论发生了什么。别的什么我都不在乎，只要你在我身边就好。”

他松开手，向巴基微笑着，而巴基脱口而出：“我爱你，”他慌了神，“你知道的，就……跟你说说。你知道就行了。”说出来的感觉这么好，他控制不住自己，“所有关于你的一切我都爱。”

史蒂夫看起来有点吃惊，他的眉间微微蹙起一条浅壑，而他真诚地说：“我也爱你，巴基。我想现在这应该很明显了。”

巴基感觉好像他身心的紧绷感忽然被抽空了，他叹出一口气，史蒂夫歪了歪头。

“你不是……你怕我不会回答你？”

“大概是吧，有一点，”巴基承认道。

史蒂夫摇了摇头，双手捧住了巴基的脸，“巴基，你这个傻瓜，我早就为你发疯了，彻彻底底地发疯了他们都可以把我送进精神病院里去。”巴基如释重负地笑着，但史蒂夫继续说着，“你是那么完美，那么不可思议，我都没法用言语表达出我有多爱你。”

巴基微笑着的唇角开始轻轻颤抖，于是他倾身温柔地吻住了史蒂夫。史蒂夫的笑声也带着些许哽咽，而巴基早先的焦虑已经化作了静谧的幸福。

\----

他们继续一起出任务，只是现在史蒂夫对他没以前那么友好了。他一点私情都不讲，即使情况凶险，他相信巴基能照顾好自己。

这次任务，亨德里克也在。他们登上昆式机时，他向巴基伸出手；作为道歉、讲和。巴基接受了。

之后，当他们平安回到基地降落，史蒂夫抓住了巴基的胳膊让其他特工先下飞机。史蒂夫现在只要一穿上制服，就对巴基严肃得很，可惜了。巴基一直在盘算着怎么唆使史蒂夫把那套制服带回家，但可能现在提这个还太早了。

但史蒂夫打了他个措手不及。史蒂夫咧嘴笑着，一只手放在他的屁股上，俯下身低低地在巴基耳边说：“我今晚把制服带回去，怎么样？”他轻轻噬咬着巴基的耳垂，“只要你把你那套也穿回去。”他抽身时的笑容杀伤力太大，而巴基简直被欲望和惊喜震得呆住了，这家伙是怎么和自己脑电波同步的，巴基一句话都说不出。

“走吧，该去做简报了，”史蒂夫沉声说着，在他的屁股上轻扇了一巴掌，“一二一，大兵！”巴基惊叫一声，跟着还在哈哈大笑的史蒂夫跑下了飞机。

\----（狗血预警）

他们接下来的任务是在欧洲的一片高山之间，一辆满载炸药的火车正前去炸毁一个城市。

他们已经绕着欧洲跑了一个星期，追着的这个男人个子小野心却不小，最终被带到了这里。火车呼啸着前进，亨德里克、卡德维尔和门罗爬到了车顶，前去寻找引擎把车停下来。巴基和史蒂夫则钻进车厢，试着找出军火被藏在哪里。

大部分都是C4炸药，但那里还有个一看就知道不是好东西的特殊装置，它上面缠绕着黑色的电线，还有一个闪烁着红色符号的屏幕，看起来像是倒计时，要是巴基能读懂斯拉夫语就好了，或者就它上面写着的不知是什么鬼的文字。

“没有红线，没有红线的话，你怎么知道剪哪根？”史蒂夫说道，他隔着手套把那个东西翻了一遍。

一颗子弹弹在他们头顶的车壁上，巴基转过身把史蒂夫挡在炸药后面。第二枚子弹射入了巴基的右臂，他痛呼一声；他妈的见鬼了又是枪伤。史蒂夫从炸弹堆后面开火，而枪手的第三发子弹正好打中了那个连线装置的中心。它引起了一场小型爆炸，在车门上炸出了一个洞。巴基趁机靠在货箱上，用他的铁手一枪干掉了躲在门边的枪手。

火车驶过一个转弯，速度太快，巴基向车门上那个刚开的口子滑了过去。他的下半身都滑出了车厢，只能用金属手抓住了一根已经变形了的铁栏，他受伤的右臂无力地蜷在胸口。

史蒂夫冲向那个缺口，全速爬了出来。

“抓紧了，”他喊道，声音混杂在车轮碾着铁轨的轰轰声里。

巴基慢慢地伸出右手，剧痛让他右边的身体都快失去知觉了。他忍了下去，他必须忍住；要不然就是死。他的双腿悬在山崖之外，下面只有白茫茫的云雾和雪。火车还在高速向前，山谷里的风咆哮着，雪花无情地刮过他的脸颊。

史蒂夫还在向下伸着手，就快失去平衡了。短短的一瞬间，巴基的灵魂好像又脱离了躯体，或许他是疯了，但他知道他必须放手。史蒂夫会掉下去的，就为了救他；他离得太远了，已经回不去了。他不能拖着史蒂夫跟自己一起死。他怎么能做出这么可怕的事？

但他还来不及自己做出选择，在史蒂夫失去平衡滑落之前，他左手抓着的铁栏终于支撑不住，而巴基掉了下去。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

 

是雪，到处都是白色，闪过几丝蓝色，还有很多很多的红色。但更多的，唯一不变的，是疼痛；找不到来源，无处不在，包裹住一切的疼痛。他寻觅着黑暗，想要躲进去就这样消失掉，但有什么东西阻拦着他。它很明亮，他不能丢下它不管，他得回去。

\----

史蒂夫已经没法保持理智了。他做不到。他不能孤身一人，不能再次孤身一人。

他从法军基地里出来的路上遇到了亨德里克，后者坚持要跟他一起去。卡德维尔在门外等着他们，手里攥着不知是谁的军械库通行卡。于是省下了史蒂夫原计划的直接把门炸穿。他俩都清楚这样做会有什么后果，所以史蒂夫没有多费口舌，现在他需要尽可能多的帮助。

但他们的脚趾都快要被冻掉了，体温过低的问题开始凸显，于是他让他们俩回去。

“走吧，队长，”卡德维尔喊道，凛冽的风从他身边嘶叫而过，他缩起肩膀挡着耳朵，试图抵御着刺骨的寒冷。

“他已经死了，”亨德里克喊道，他也只是想让史蒂夫清醒过来。

而史蒂夫，他胸中燃着的烈焰让他感觉不到寒冷。他此生从未感受过这样的恨意；法国人拒绝为他提供搜救队伍和物资——他们不认识巴基，以为他不可能活下来，而神盾局的后援还有一个小时才能到——于是他只是转过身，继续在大腿根深的雪地中跋涉。另外两个人回到了他们“借”来的坦克中。巴基制服里的感应器要么是摔成了碎片，要么是被四周的山壁阻隔了信号，史蒂夫能依靠的只有自己的双眼；他都没来得及在法国佬的军火库里先找个金属探测仪带过来。

他不能把巴基留在这里。哪怕只能把他的遗体带回家，带给贝卡和他的妈妈，維妮弗蕾德——他们本来要等到感恩节才会见面。史蒂夫想起巴基跟他许诺过的、巴恩斯家吵吵闹闹乱哄哄的节日大餐，想到有可能会错过这一切让他的心剧烈地疼痛起来。和巴基相遇之初到现在的这一年半，他从未料想过自己还能有一个家。也或者他们还会接纳他，就像收容一只流浪狗一样。

但仍有转机。时间过去了九个半小时；雪很厚很软，如果他掉下来的地方没问题，说不定可以减轻撞击的力度；只要他没在坠落的途中被卡在哪个缝隙里。如果有必要的话，史蒂夫会把这些山谷的每一寸都摸遍。有谁来阻止他试试？如果神盾局决定放弃搜救，史蒂夫就把这件事透露给媒体，那时候他们要么继续搜寻，要么就等着被史蒂夫搅起的舆论风暴撕个片甲不留。他甚至会让他的大批粉丝涌入法国，带着他们妈妈用的金属探测器来；所有人都爱巴基，爱他让史蒂夫露出的笑容。

史蒂夫不能——绝对不能没有他，他是他的灵魂，他的心脏。如果他不在了，真的不在了，那么史蒂夫也无法在这个世界上走下去。他会确保这一点的。他已经无私奉献了太久；他可以就这么彻底自私一次，从这看不到尽头的孤苦绝望的余生中解脱出来。

也许是他太软弱，也许只是绝望使得他太过激动而不顾一切，但在品尝过那份美好之后，再失去，使得痛苦成千百倍的加剧。他曾拥有过世界上最好的人；最好最好的人，史蒂夫知道的。他知道，巴基会主动放手。史蒂夫从他的眼睛里看懂了；那份坚定，那份安详。他会自愿放开手，为了不让史蒂夫掉下去。是的，史蒂夫会掉下去。他已经要抓不稳了，他就快失去平衡了。他本会跟着巴基跳下去，会追随他跨越忘川。可是那辆火车正要去炸平一座城市，如果他不去阻止的话，巴基会好好揍他一顿的。

但现在他已经无法保持理智了。在拥有过那一切之后，那完完整整、完美无瑕的极乐之后，再眼睁睁地看着它——他——从自己的指缝间滑走——每走一步、指针每划过一秒，他心中的惊惧都在不断扩大。他想象着巴基躺在地上，破碎不堪。那具完美的躯体只余冰冷，那双美丽的眼睛里空空如也。想象着自己从他身边无知无觉地走过，看不到雪已经把他掩埋了起来。

他想起了巴基的那个梦，如同被诅咒的预言，那天夜里他在凌晨两点给史蒂夫打电话，而史蒂夫正梦到他。他想起巴基的声音，充满了忧惧。他本不该预见这个，这也本不该发生。

史蒂夫停下脚步，就停那么一下，让自己喘口气，稀薄的空气混杂着极致的痛苦，让他几乎无法呼吸。

就在这时，透过穿梭的风、眼中的泪水和空气中的雪花，史蒂夫看到了雪白中的一抹猩红。

\----

他在呼吸吗？他有呼吸吗？这么多血是从哪流出来的？别动那根胳膊，让他保持这个姿势。卡德维尔，真他妈见鬼了赶紧给我坐进来，往前开。

求你了，求你了，求你了，求你了，巴基，求你了。

亨德里克几乎用上了全身的体重压住巴基身体右边破破烂烂的撕裂伤，试图给他止血，而史蒂夫用止血带包扎着他腿上的开放性创口。

血液凝成黑色，把他的衣服冻得硬梆梆的，史蒂夫把它们都剪开了。飞机还锁在停机坪上，他们把他推了上去，跟那些法国佬小小干了一架之后飞去了巴黎，史蒂夫的红白蓝制服在医院中引起了一场骚动。

他把巴基交给了护士们，给弗瑞打了电话要神盾局把全世界最好的医生给他送过来。这一切做完之后，他发觉自己茫然不知所措。

他站在大厅里，盯着墙上那张大海的图片，那是放来安抚情绪用的。卡德维尔把泡沫塑料杯装着的劣质咖啡推进他手里。史蒂夫看着他；他手下最年轻的特工今夜看起来老了好几岁，棕色的眼睛周围布满了疲惫的皱纹。知道有人这样关心着他、有人这样关心着巴基，史蒂夫喉咙有些发紧。他两大口喝完了咖啡；它从他的舌尖沿着喉管烧下去，但这点疼痛消散得太快。

亨德里克明智地给他拿来了平民的衣服，护士带他去他们的休息间换上了。他们用眼角偷偷瞄他，带着同情和怀疑。

他趁着这一小点私人时间给贝卡打了个电话；她拔高了音调，因泪水和惊慌而颤抖着。史蒂夫摇摇欲坠的自制力终于崩塌，他们一起抽噎了一会儿，然后贝卡急匆匆地给她妈妈打过去。十分钟之后，他接到了一个不认识的号码打来的电话；維妮弗蕾德。他想象的两人第一次对话不该是这样的，不该是为了告诉她，她的儿子此刻生命垂危。但世事如此，而这是他选择的生活；还是没办法真正远离战争。

她大概是哭过，嗓音沙哑，饱含情感，但她清楚而明确地问了他位置、现有条件和情况。很多事他也答不上来；他们什么都不肯告诉他，他不是他的家人，即使他摆出美国队长的架势，这里也没什么人理会他，而他此刻根本没这个力气。

“我很抱歉，巴恩斯夫人，我真的很抱歉。”

“没关系，”她坚决地说，“他会没事的。”

她挂了电话，史蒂夫透过那面挂在墙上的小小镜子看着自己；面如土色，几欲癫狂。巴基在手术室里，有比他专业得多的人在照顾他。他突然露出一个微笑，然后大笑起来，那笑声疯狂而错乱。

他找到他了。不论怎样，巴基在送到医院的时候还活着，他很坚强，他比史蒂夫梦想的都要坚强得多。一切都会好的。他会没事的。他一定会没事的。一定会。

\----

\----

巴基醒过来的时候，托尼·史塔克正坐在他床边的椅子里，翘着二郎腿，一脸鄙夷地在翻一本《人物》杂志。

“史塔克？”他声音沙哑地说。他的喉咙好像着了火。他对气管插管不算陌生了；肯定是出了什么大岔子。他们撞车了吗？他的队员呢？玛吉还好吗？那里好热，烈焰熊熊。她计划着跟西尔维求婚来着，他们会提前退休，然后去某个科罗拉多的小镇过上骑单车的嬉皮士生活。

“巴机同志（BuckyBot），感谢上帝你醒了，”史塔克说着，把杂志丢到了床头柜上，“他们这的读物有几年没更新过了。”

“怎么……？”他试图用尽可能少的词语表达自己的意思。托尼递给他一杯水，然后开始喋喋不休地说了起来，巴基小口小口地喝着，每一寸的肌肉和神经都又酸又痛，而身子一边感觉太轻，不自主地向另一边倾斜。

“——搞不好有一千英尺，跟个弹球一样撞到岩石和树上。是你手臂里的加热装置救了你的命，不用谢，新的已经快要做好了，”巴基低下头，惊讶地发现自己的左臂不见了——“等他们让你出院你得来大厦重新装一下——”

他们一起相处过一阵，是吗？在史塔克大厦，给他装胳膊。他失去了左臂，那是一场车祸，一次爆炸，玛吉死了。大厦，佩珀·波茨——托尼很狂热，不眠不休又容易上瘾，聪明得有点过头，没完没了地说着那些巴基听不太懂的理论，让他联想到飞行汽车、实惠的人造器官和人工智能——

“——他要是知道你醒过来的时候自己不在肯定要气疯了，但他正忙着对付军事法庭的审判呢，见了两个局长和五个将军，够明显的。换了是我偷了一辆坦克和半个法军的军火库去进行一次无授权的救援任务他们肯定得把我送进大牢，他就上个军事法庭就行了。说真的那家伙——”

“什么？谁？”巴基说道，闭上了眼睛。他忽然感觉十分疲惫。还有寒冷。没有左臂，他没法保持平衡，而这个疯疯癫癫的家伙也让他筋疲力尽。托尼憎恨医院，几年前他也被绑架折磨过，他给巴基装胳膊那会儿还神经兮兮的。

“史蒂夫，”托尼说着，完全没当一回事，好像答案显而易见。巴基把眼睛睁开了一条缝。

“谁他妈是史蒂夫？”


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

 

他肯定是错过了什么很重要的事。史塔克瞪大了眼睛，他摇铃喊了护士，然后接着念叨。

“晕了俩礼拜，哥们，贝卡差不多一直守在这来着，但她还是被叫回去工作了。”

“贝卡？”

托尼的眼睛又睁大了，“你妹妹啊。”

“是啊，这个我知道，你干嘛这样叫她？”

“花了不少时间在这跟她大眼瞪小眼，”所以托尼也在这呆了很久，只是没说出来，“罗曼诺夫知道你肯定没事，所以她就回去了。巴顿来的时候带了条狗，弗瑞也来看过几次。我想把你带回大厦来着，但你妈妈简直就一狼獾。”

想想他妈妈遇到史塔克的情景，巴基就一阵惊恐。

护士走了进来，片刻后来了个医生，然后又来了一个护士。他们调高床头让他坐起来，检测了他的指标，换了个静脉注射袋，帮他喝多一点水。医生问了他很多奇怪的问题。

“你知道你在哪里吗？”“现在是几几年？”“你的全名是什么？”

他的答案似乎让他们很困扰。

“怎么回事？”他终于忍不住问道，“托尼，给我妹妹——”托尼已经半只脚踏出了门口。他向背后挥挥手，“——打电话，马上就来。”

医生须发灰白，是个很英俊的印度人，他带着轻微的口音说：“巴恩斯先生，你患有短期记忆丧失。我们现在就带你去做CT，然后我们——”

外面传来一阵骚乱，托尼的声音和另外一个男人的声音在争吵，“去他妈的让我进去！我得亲眼看到——”

突然之间，好像他现在还不够混乱一样，美国队长闯进了他的房间。他看到巴基时顿住了，然后马上冲向前。他在床边跪了下来，扑在巴基的腿上。他颤抖得太厉害，整张床都在晃。

“感谢上帝，感谢上帝，感谢上帝，”他的脸埋在巴基的被子上，喃喃地说。当他抬起头时，他的呼吸几乎停住了。泪水从他眼中涌出，流过脸颊，他看起来整个人都被击垮了。他看起来疲倦而凌乱，显然很多天没有好好休息过，而巴基脸上的神情让他哽咽住了。

“巴基？”他的声音很小，充满了恐惧；这不可能是美国队长。巴基在书上读到过美国队长；他像磐石一样不可撼动。巴基从未遇见过这个男人，但当那张英俊的脸上写满了惊恐，他竟然也有种想哭的冲动。

医生抓住了美国队长的右臂，托尼抓住了他的左臂，两个人把他拽了起来。托尼在他耳边说了些什么，队长退却了，任由他们把他拖出了房间，他那充满痛苦的双眼始终牢牢锁定着巴基。巴基自己却没法一直与他对视，于是只是低下头望着自己剩下的那只手。他的右手显然也在坠落中伤得不轻，伤痕累累，包着纱布。

巴基没再问任何问题；他不确定他想得到答案。他忘记了一些很重要的事；很多很重要的事。他内心充斥着巨大的空洞。他右臂上的枪伤还没痊愈，从头到脚都是裂口和挫伤，而他的心像是被什么东西刺痛着，哀求着他想起来。

他没再见过队长——托尼向他保证那真的是美国队长来着，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，两年前在北极的冰块里被发现并解冻。再多的细节他就不肯说了。

瑞贝卡和他的妈妈用同样的方式扑到他身上，感恩地抽泣着。

他的大脑扫描并没带来什么好消息。

“大脑是个很复杂的组织，”另一个医生说道——一位金发的中年女士，“其中很大一部分我们还不了解。也许随着你身体的痊愈，你遗失的之前两年的一些记忆就会回来；也许是全部，也许什么都没有。最好的办法就是好好休养。”

“如果试试刺激我的记忆呢？那些我可能忘记了的地方——还有人？”巴基问道。他穿着病号服坐着，他妈妈陪在身边——她不肯离开他——而他已经受够了消毒皱纹纸、日光灯还有这些要命的白色。

医生点点头：“试试总没有坏处。你的大脑不是因为精神上的创伤而锁住了这些记忆，这只是物理创伤导致的失忆。所以如果它们一下全部恢复，只会给你造成一定心理压力，但不会有什么损伤。我会为你推荐一名心理学家，她在这方面更专业，也许能帮你找到打开那个开关、把记忆找回来的方法。”

他妈妈接过了卡片，另一只手还紧紧攥着他仅剩的胳膊，力道大得连指节都发白，仿佛害怕她一松手他就会再次坠落不见。

\----

两天之后，他妈妈不顾巴基的强烈反对，用一架轮椅把他推出了医院。巴基坚持要回自己的公寓。旧事重演，他想到。可有些旧事又如此陌生。

他妈妈陪他住了三天，事无巨细地照顾着他，简直到了烦人的程度，巴基爱她。她并没有试着给他讲他失去的那两年，巴基内心充满了感激。她会等，等他做好准备，等他自己开口。

她在史塔克大厦门口抱了抱他，含着泪跟他告别。巴基坐电梯上去；他还记得怎么走，就好像昨天刚来过一样，虽然他们说那是两年前的事了。史塔克也没怎么变，但显然佩珀终于被他拿下了，而她的爱从某种程度上中和了他的神经质。

他在那里呆了一个下午，史塔克给他重新装上了一条新胳膊。它比上一条更轻，外形也更流畅，史塔克又威胁说要把它漆成红色和金色。

“不要，我就要银色的，”巴基说，史塔克的脸垮了下去，很是失望。他清了清嗓子。

“为您服务，主人，”天花板上传来贾维斯的声音，听到这个熟悉的声音也让巴基感觉不错，可他下一句就是：“罗杰斯队长到了。”

托尼用眼角瞄着巴基。

“你认识他？”

“以前不认识。在医院遇见的。他人还行。”

巴基觉得怪怪的，但又说不上来。他现在总有一种感觉，像是强烈的即视感，或是一个他始终触不到的梦境。搅得他心烦意乱，十分沮丧。

“我们这已经弄完了吧，那我走了，你们玩。”他忽然觉得有些暴躁，说出的话也不太好听。

托尼翻了个白眼。“我告诉过他你今天回来。他是来见你的。”

这倒是……有点让人高兴。也有点让他害怕，虽然他自己也不知道为什么。

他在工作室里闲逛了片刻，史塔克这里戳戳那里敲敲，往桌子上扔了一个扳手，又捡起来，开始叨叨咕咕他的那些设计。然后工作室的门嗖地一声滑开了，罗杰斯队长走了进来。

他穿着一件灰色T恤、牛仔裤和棕色靴子。他看起来比医院那会儿好些了，但也没好到哪去。即便如此，他看起来还是像历史书里一样英俊，像一尊大理石像一样完美。

队长只是盯着他看了一会儿，刻意控制着自己脸上的神色，巴基什么都看不出来。他伸出手，那处枪伤还包着纱布，但动一动已经没什么问题了。罗杰斯队长跟他握了握手。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。很高兴……”他没有说完。

“彼此……彼此，”巴基的语气带着点揶揄，史蒂夫笑了，双颊染上了一抹漂亮的粉红。他的笑声很好听，看着他唇角勾起的弧度，巴基想要——

托尼再次清了清嗓子，“我决定就这么一点都不尴尬地走掉然后去个什么地方。”于是巴基就和队长独处一室了。

“我们以前认识吗？”巴基说道，他还不傻。史蒂夫沉默地点点头。“是怎么认识的？”

“呃，神盾局从冰里找到我之后，你帮我……适应了这个未来。”

巴基可不傻。

“那之后呢？”

史蒂夫换了换两脚的重心，把手揣进口袋里。“我们以前在一起。”

巴基笑了，声音苦涩又嘲讽，“胡说什么。”

史蒂夫却颤抖着深吸了一口气，好像有人刚在他心窝狠狠揍了一拳。他不再看巴基的眼睛。

“啊，”巴基说，“不是在逗我玩？”

美国队长喜欢男人？这当初肯定引起了一场舆论风暴。如果他公开了的话。也许他所说的和巴基的关系是个秘密。只要上谷歌一搜，他就会得到答案，但他还没做好准备。

史蒂夫点点头，“真的。”

“真希望我能记得那个，”他喃喃地说。

他看向史蒂夫，却惊讶地发现他的脸上写满了心碎。他迅速换上了一个尴尬的微笑，但那份伤痛太深太沉重，根本无法遮掩。巴基想不明白。他到底做了些什么，会让他妈的美国队长对自己这样一往情深？

“顺便，我还得谢谢你。听说是你把我从雪里挖出来的。”

史蒂夫点点头。“你是我的朋友。不能……不能丢下你。”

“谢谢。”巴基忽然感到一阵内疚，沉甸甸地压在他心头。史蒂夫为他牺牲了这么多，擅离职守，偷了一辆坦克，如果史塔克没骗人的话，而巴基甚至不记得他。他想知道史蒂夫是不是真的上了军事法庭，可巴基不知道如果这是真的，自己能不能承受得住。

“你饿吗？”史蒂夫忽然问道，“我们可以去……去吃饭。”

巴基有点想要从他身边逃开，这个国家标志，这个目光悲伤的英俊男子，但如果他们曾经认识，如果他们曾经在一起——他仍然不敢确信这一点——也许和他相处一些时间有助于刺激自己的记忆。而且，他很好看，还是美国队长。于是巴基点点头。

史蒂夫看上去很兴奋，带着他穿过街头坐上地铁，一路上喋喋不休地讲着话。人们像死海为摩西分开一样为他让路，甚至不需要什么理由。

“我会坐地铁都是你教会的。我刚解冻那一段时间就像个穴居动物，被神盾局关着，更多是我把自己关了起来，而你带我见识了这个世界。你带我来了这里，就在我们刚见面的那会儿，”他说着，他们来到了巴基喜欢的那家破破烂烂的墨西哥卷餐馆。它现在也改头换面了。

史蒂夫用西班牙语给他俩点了餐，这让巴基有点吃惊。店主老夫人面带怀疑地看了看巴基，又看了看队长，才扭头喊出他们的点单。巴基低下了头；他心里的空洞在不断扩大，即使是在这里，他不记得的事，他还是不记得。

“这里变样了，”他们坐着吃饭的时候，他说道。这又让史蒂夫露出了难过的表情。

他总是让史蒂夫难过。他们吃完饭，沿着街走到了巴基出事之前总是喜欢去的那家星巴克买咖啡。他是说，第一次出事之前。他找不到话聊，愧疚感如影随形压得他喘不过气，让他疲惫不堪。他告诉史蒂夫自己有些累了。

“哦当然！你应该休息了。呃，我可以给你打电话吗？这个周末，就，我们可以去吃个午餐或者喝杯咖啡什么的？”

“没问题，”巴基点点头，然后落荒而逃。

晚上史蒂夫给他发了短信，很简短的一条：“今天见到你真好。很高兴你状态不错。”

巴基想不到自己该说什么，于是他什么都没有说。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

 

他在休病假，有大把大把的时间在这座城市的街头漫步。最开始的两天，他窝在家里看电视，但浏览记录里的所有节目都看起来很陌生，这让他十分烦躁。于是他在外面漫无目的地闲逛。他发觉自己又走到了那家墨西哥卷的店前，便进去买了一份，走过几条街区在一条长椅上坐下开始吃。

他收到了祝福短信，是克林特发来的，还有一个叫山姆的人，他不记得是谁了。

他忘记了他妹妹的名字；虽然只有几分钟，但他不得不翻出她在通讯录里的照片才想起来。这让他更加惊惶。他承受不起更多的失去了。

他觉得自己的进程就像向前走了六小步，然后哗啦向后一大步。他记得的最后的事，是刚刚装上了机械臂，开始学习使用它，还在无穷无尽的噩梦、幸存者的愧疚感和PTSD中挣扎。他期待着能早日回归自己的工作，而全身心地抗拒参与心理治疗。

一切仿佛还是昨天，可他又能感觉到那些消失的时光，即使他不记得。就像一片巨大的空白。

显然他之前自愿参加了很多次团体心理治疗——他只要想想这个就会冒冷汗。他已经回归外勤六个月，而且他还在跟美国队长滚床单。

而现在他回归了原点，一无所有——不。还失去了更多。

\----

罗曼诺夫来他家里的时候，把他吓得不轻。

“总是不走运，哈？”她站在他的门廊里说。他这辈子可能总共就跟她说过三次话，期间她还一直尖锐地瞪着他，所以她来这里干什么？

电梯响了一声，克林特向他们跑过来，他看起来老了一点，但还是那么活力满满的。他说：“嘿，哥们，我叫克林特。”罗曼诺夫翻了个白眼。

“我记得你，白痴。我只是忘了这两年的事。”

“哦，那就好！”他举起手，巴基这才看见他提着一个法式滤壶，“来点咖啡吗？”

罗曼诺夫和巴基看着克林特在厨房里烧水。巴基忍不住想吐槽他怎么忽然对咖啡这么讲究起来了——说真的，这家伙以前可一点都不挑，只要你告诉他火箭燃料里有咖啡因他都会喝，可他现在自己要随身带个法式滤壶？——但这种变化背后隐含的意义让他有点不太舒服。

“你这混球运气不错啊，知道吗，巴恩斯，”巴顿说。巴基瞟了一眼罗曼诺夫，但她只是充满喜爱之情地冲克林特笑着，也许还有点难以置信——等等，这他妈又是什么时候的事？

“不，我可不敢苟同，”巴基说。

克林特搅着的那壶咖啡是巴基这辈子见过最黑的咖啡。他抬起头：“不？上个月你刚从一千英尺高的山上掉下来，看看你现在，”他拿勺子指指巴基，“喝着见鬼的咖啡——等一下就给你喝——和你的朋友们站在厨房里，看起来好好的连根骨头都没断。”

克林特挑起眉毛来强调自己的观点。他按下了壶里的筛网，罗曼诺夫赶紧去他的橱柜里翻找咖啡杯。

\----

史蒂夫给他发短信，每隔一天就邀请他出来一起喝咖啡或者吃午餐。大部分时间，巴基只是安静地坐着，而史蒂夫时不时撑起一段短小的交谈。他总是那么和善——对每个人都是。他给服务生灿烂的微笑和丰厚的小费，他给身后的人扶着门，他捡起一位女士掉落的围巾跑回去交给她。巴基从前不知道世界上还存在着这样的人。史蒂夫可能是唯一的一个；他这种人的最后一个，像独角兽一样。而他看着巴基的样子，就好像巴基是初升的太阳。

大部分时间，巴基都表现得很正常，但那种不协调感始终压在他心头，他自己不对劲，他和史蒂夫之间也不对劲。一次吃饭的时候，他坐在史蒂夫对面，空气中充斥着枫糖浆的味道。他又脱离现实了一段时间。他不确定是多久，史蒂夫不肯告诉他，但当他回过神来，史蒂夫看起来惊慌失措。

“嘿，”他温柔地说，笑得很勉强。

“抱歉，”巴基说，“有时候会这样。”

“没关系，真的。你永远都不需要道歉。”

贝卡，加上一次迅速的谷歌搜索，证实了史蒂夫的话；他们确实曾经在一起。有一张很不错的照片拍下了他们在咖啡店里接吻的情景，这对巴基可是个不小的冲击。他简直不敢相信他曾经拥有过这些，这样的美好。不敢相信他又失掉了这些。

“你爱他爱得死去活来，”贝卡说，她没用过去时，“他对你也一样。”

“我不记得了，”他轻轻地说。

他们并不是想逼他想起来，但他仍然感觉得到这份压力。贝卡和他妈妈还好；他记得她们。但史蒂夫，他们在一起的时候，希望和悲伤的巨浪轮番冲击着他，让他筋疲力尽。

他时常和家人一起吃晚餐。要坐地铁和巴士其实有点不方便，但反正他也没什么事可做。

他们尽量像往常一样忙碌着，但压抑的感觉挥之不去；他们对待他总是小心翼翼的。直到有一晚，贝卡突然发脾气，冲他喊了起来。

他戳着盘子里的土豆，他妈妈一边和缇丽阿姨讨论感恩节晚餐做什么，一边试着引他也说两句。但他对这个没什么可说的。贝卡把她的叉子拍在了桌上。

“真他妈够了，巴基。”

“瑞贝卡·埃利亚诺！”妈妈惊道，但贝卡没理会她。

“够了。你每天在这一脸闷闷不乐的，好像你的人生有多糟糕一样，好像……好像你倒了大霉。但是你已经拥有这么多了。”

他瞪着她：“是吗？所以我应该兴奋得翻跟头庆祝一下我他妈忘记了一些自己这辈子最重要的事？庆祝我……跟以前不一样了？因为我还有地方睡、有东西吃，这些乱七八糟的事就会好过一点？”

贝卡爆发了：“你有家人。你有爱你的朋友。他妈的托——”她看起来稍微冷静了一点，还知道克制自己，“托尼·史塔克坐着看了你几个小时，让妈妈和我可以洗个澡睡一会。克林特差不多每天都给我带咖啡来，他不能来的时候就让娜塔莎来。你也知道史蒂夫，可能的话他一分一秒都不会离开，就一直陪在你身边。”

“是啊。史蒂夫，”他语气平板地说。他现在只是在故意气她，贝卡根本不了解。但说实话，他已经开始适应了美国队长如影随形地环绕在自己身边，像个幽灵一样总是跟在他附近。他其实有点……欣慰。他对自己亲手塑成的生活如此陌生，但在这份孤寂中，至少史蒂夫是恒定不变的。

贝卡气得咬牙切齿，正要继续吼他，但妈妈打断了她。

“亲爱的，”她向他的方向伸出手，拍了拍木桌，“你当然有理由难过。贝卡只是想让你知道，你的生命里还有那么多美好的事。爱你的人。别忘记这些。”

\----

\----

史蒂夫觉得自己很走运，至少巴基还让自己呆在他身边。他知道他让巴基难过；甚至不舒服。但他还是没有拒绝他的一次次邀约。即使这大多是为了试图刺激他的记忆，史蒂夫还是心存感激。

史蒂夫只想照顾他，但巴基不信任他，这像一把尖刀插在他的心口，痛如跗骨之蛆，没有一刻安宁。有时这感觉甚至比独自一人在现代醒来还要可怕。但即使现在他不再拥有巴基，他每周跟贝卡通几次电话，山姆、克林特和娜特都是他的朋友，托尼·史塔克也算半个。他本不应该感觉这么孤单的，但他控制不了；他像个可怜虫一样守着电话，诱哄着巴基出来喝咖啡、出来吃午餐，用尽任何借口呆在他身边。

他们在晚饭后一起散步；漫不经心地向着巴基公寓的方向走。他们到了楼下的时候，巴基问道：“想上来吗？”史蒂夫吃了一惊，他试图不要表现得那么兴奋。但两人上楼的时候他感觉就像身处洛克菲勒广场的巨型圣诞树下。

事故后巴基吃的止痛片还剩少许几粒，装在窗台上整整齐齐的一排橘黄色小瓶子里。巴基晃出一粒扔进嘴里，然后重重地坐进沙发里，开始揪他那件红色亨利衫的袖口。史蒂夫在沙发另一端坐下，开始苦苦思索能挑起一个什么话题——任何话题都行。

“嘿，巴克，我要搬出神盾局大楼了。”他早就该自己找个地方住了，但之前他过得心满意足，然后巴基掉了下去，他又忙得不可开交。“我这周末会去看看房子。你想一起来吗？”

“当然，”巴基温和地说，耸耸肩。只要能跟他呆在一起，史蒂夫就非常满足了，根本就不会在意他表现得兴致缺缺。

史蒂夫站起来走向冰箱，他问：“想来点什么？”

“我就来瓶啤酒吧。”

史蒂夫犹豫了：“我记得你刚吃过止痛药，好像不能喝酒。”

巴基叹了一口气：“你要是不给我拿，我就自己去拿。”

那好吧。史蒂夫从沙发后面把冰啤酒放在巴基肩上，然后绕过来坐下。

“谢谢，”巴基说。

“别说我没警告过你，”史蒂夫说着，喝了一口自己那瓶啤酒。

史蒂夫看着酒精和药物的混合开始对巴基产生作用；他的目光有些发直，他对着电视节目笑得更起劲了。

“嘿，”他忽然说道，转过身向史蒂夫靠过来。

史蒂夫认得他的神情，即使这段时间里巴基跟他就像半个陌生人一般，他的身体里本能地因为兴奋而抽搐了一下。

“你应该吻我，”巴基露出了狼一样的笑容。

“巴基，你不用……我不会……”

但是，老天作证，他太想这样做了。他思念着那双唇瓣、他身体的温度、那金属臂的触感以及——

“你不会占我任何便宜，这是我要求的，”巴基说着，翻了个白眼，“如果我们以前在一起，那也许可以刺激我恢复点记忆。”

如果，我们以前在一起。好像他仍然不肯相信。这个总是在自贬的、谦卑的、太过克制的傻瓜啊。

但……如果这样真的能刺激他回忆起什么呢？史蒂夫没法拒绝，他明白的，他的眼睛还因为胡乱服用的药物致幻效果而雾蒙蒙、迷糊糊的，此刻闪着兴奋的光芒。这就击中了史蒂夫的软肋，这份兴奋，因为巴基想要他吻他，想要史蒂夫触碰他。

“好，”史蒂夫说着，快速地向他挪近了，两人的膝盖碰到一起。他倾身向前，巴基也凑近过来。史蒂夫像巴基从前喜欢的那样伸手覆住他的下颌，指尖轻轻点在他的颈侧和耳后。当他的嘴唇离巴基只有一英尺远的时候，史蒂夫停下了，最后给他一次机会喊停，但巴基只是半合着眼，迷蒙地望着他。

于是史蒂夫吻上他。起初很轻柔，只是浅浅一啄——但老天啊，他的嘴唇。他侧过头，两人的唇瓣严丝缝合地贴在一起，充满了渴望，巴基张开嘴。史蒂夫几乎呻吟起来；他觉得自己化作了满溢的玻璃杯、或是一颗流星，他这颗新的强壮的心脏已无法承受这般汹涌喷薄而出的爱意。

巴基的手放在史蒂夫的大腿上，这会轻轻地向上移动。当他的舌头伸进史蒂夫嘴里，史蒂夫向后退开了。巴基身上暖洋洋的，那么柔软，在催眠的药物作用下向他靠过来，但史蒂夫揽着他，保持了一臂之隔。

“想到什么了吗？”他的目光在他脸上巡梭。

巴基蹙起眉，“哈？”然后他摇摇头，好像想让自己清醒一点，“呃，没有。对不起。”

不能急，史蒂夫知道，但他还是忍不住有点失望，紧接着又为此感到一阵内疚。他能拥有这些已经很幸运了，他还能留在巴基的生命里，无论自己还能扮演一个多小的角色。

“别——别道歉。永远别说对不起。”

“这可是你说的，”他喃喃道，明显地心不在焉。他单手耙了耙头发，没有直视史蒂夫的眼睛，“我要去……去睡了。”

“啊，好的，”史蒂夫说，他的心还怦怦跳着。如果此刻他能想出自己该说的话，他就能让巴基安心，让巴基再次爱上自己。但刚才的吻就像过于猛烈的电流烧得他的大脑跳了闸，他只是说：“晚安。”


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

 

巴基呻吟一声，醒了过来。前一晚他没有做噩梦——享受了一次无梦的酣眠——但这并非没有代价。

他想起来自己似乎要史蒂夫吻了他，但记不起后来怎样了。真他妈讽刺。

次日他们一起吃了午餐，在公园里散步。这是约会？——见面？——打发时间？两人慢慢走着，巴基说：“昨晚对不起了。不过你干嘛让我吃完止痛片还喝酒？”

“我——”史蒂夫愤怒地张开嘴，但他看了巴基一眼，后者一脸羞窘地笑着，于是他只是给了他一肘子。

前面大概是有什么街头活动；道路被封了起来，只容步行通过。他们才刚刚吃过饭，仲夏的空气中充斥着各种油炸食品的味道，闻起来很是诱人。

“嘿，你想不想——”史蒂夫开口说。

“好啊，”巴基说，因为不论他将要提议什么，大概都错不了。毕竟这是史蒂夫。他有点疑惑地看着巴基，巴基耸耸肩，“你想要什么都好。”

这一切都很好；阳光正灿烂，微风清凉。他穿着长袖上衣也不觉得热，并肩走在身边的是北半球最有魅力的男人，正巧还是美国队长。他们的手时不时会触到一起；史蒂夫想要握住他的手，十指交缠，巴基看得出来。如果他真的这样做了，巴基不会拒绝，但他没有。

史蒂夫狡黠地向他笑着：“你想跟我去养老院做义工吗？他们会让你倒倒便盆什么的但没——”

巴基大笑起来。他好像很久没这样笑过了，有点生疏，但感觉不错。他锤了史蒂夫的胳膊一下，“你真是个混球。”

史蒂夫凑近过来，像要告诉他什么秘密一样低声说：“有人就爱我这点。”

巴基努力用笑声掩饰过自己加速的心跳，“当然啦。”

史蒂夫其实是想提议一起去前面的集市的，但他又逗了巴基一会儿。他们沿着支起白帐篷的小摊漫步，手里各自端着一盘糖霜油炸甜甜圈。

巴基很快就意识到有人在跟着他们。他扔下吃了一半的甜食，从人群中钻过去。史蒂夫什么也没问，紧跟在他身后。他躲到一辆快递卡车后面，把史蒂夫拉到自己身后，贴着拐角处向外瞄。

“只是狗仔队而已，想拍我们的照片，”史蒂夫贴在他耳后说道。

巴基观察着人群，他的手指急切地渴求一个扳机和瞄准镜，为一个穿着红白蓝的金发男人扫清路上的敌人，不同的景象在他眼前闪过，茂密的绿色藤蔓，一望无际的沙漠，白雪中露出的金属。

“你想回家吗？”史蒂夫问道，他低沉的声音就在巴基耳边，呼吸喷在后颈上。这感觉也那么熟悉，好像一个遗忘许久的梦。

巴基点点头，让史蒂夫带路。他们就快走到封锁区的尽头时，一个男人从人群中蹦了出来，面前端着一台巨大的相机，闪光灯晃过他们的眼睛。

史蒂夫一步没停，伸手扫掉了男人的相机；还好那相机是用带子挂在他脖子上的，否则史蒂夫就要吃官司了。史蒂夫双手一扭男人的肩膀把他转过身推回人群中，然后飞速地继续向前走，巴基紧紧跟在他身后。

当他们平安抵达巴基的公寓，他直接走进了卧室里。他在床上坐了几分钟，直到双手停止颤抖。

他的目光落在了书桌上镜框里的素描。他伸手拿过来，盯着它看了片刻。他能认出来那画的是自己的脸，但仍然感觉画面上望着自己的是一个陌生人。他的头发长了，触到领口，这两个礼拜都没有刮胡子。精细的铅笔线条在象牙白纸上凝住了一个快乐男人，但那不再是他了。

史蒂夫在厨房里煮咖啡。巴基有些犹豫不决——他现在最不需要的就是咖啡因——史蒂夫说：“是脱咖啡因的。”

“我这没有脱咖啡因的咖啡。”

“是我买的，”他有点不自然地说，“买了一阵了。”

“哦，”巴基说。尴尬的沉默笼罩着他俩；无言中弥漫着所有被遗忘的，和所有被渴望的。

“嘿，”史蒂夫忽然笑得很灿烂，记忆里第一次他的笑容没有染上忧郁的色彩，巴基看呆了，“有一个新节目，你会喜欢的，来吧。”他在巴基的沙发上坐下打开了电视，熟练自然得像是之前做过几百次。

巴基确实很喜欢那个节目。被史蒂夫这样了解的感觉有些奇怪，但并不诡异，就像是得到了一份未曾预料过的礼物，用漂亮的红白蓝三色绸带包装着。他想要回报这一切，让史蒂夫也觉得自己被爱着、被渴望着。因事实如此。

但史蒂夫想要的并不是巴基，不是现在的巴基。这么好的人值得更好的；最好的。而巴基差得远了。

这是极为漫长的一天，遗失的过往如沉甸甸的巨石压在他的心头，夹杂着对两个月前那个自己的嫉妒。巴基不知不觉地在沙发上睡着了。

\----

他猛然惊醒过来，心如鼓擂。黑暗中一声闷响，是史蒂夫从沙发上滑了下去，一屁股落在地板上。电视屏幕已经休眠了，灰蒙蒙的，窗外一片漆黑。

之前的思绪模模糊糊地回到他脑海里，巴基站起身，眨着眼睛试图让视线清晰起来。

“巴基？你还好吗？”

巴基重重地呼出一口气，肾上腺素在体内迸发，他开始颤抖。

“你不能呆在这里，”他粗暴地说。

“你在这，我哪也不去，”史蒂夫说着，从地板上站起来。巴基后退了一步。

“我会一直吵醒你或者……或者我可能会不小心伤到你。”

“你伤不到我。”

巴基举起了他的铁臂，苦涩地啐道：“看看这玩意。我能伤到你。”

“巴基我不会离开你的，”他的声音里带着点美国队长惯有的坚忍，但并非不可动摇，“我会陪着你。直到一切的尽头。”

“史蒂夫。我不是你做慈善的对象，也不是你……不是你的义务。”那可能是最糟的：史蒂夫围着他转，只是因为还爱着过去的自己的幽灵。

“不，”史蒂夫听起来就跟巴基一样恼火，“你不是。”

“我不记得你，”巴基脱口而出。一个这么完美的家伙每天在自己身边晃来晃去，一脸痴情又惨兮兮的，到底是想干什么。这根本就不对。自从停了止痛片之后，巴基又开始做噩梦了。比以前更甚，梦里有着大片大片的空白；他完全没有安全感。他是个残缺不全的人，美国队长伸出双手试图把他从黑暗的泥潭中拽出来，但那双手终于从他眼前滑脱，沾满了泥泞和血腥。

“我不再是以前的我了；不是你认识的那家伙。我能感觉到，我自己有问题。”

“不是有问题，”史蒂夫反驳说，像是感觉到了侮辱，“只是不同了。”

“你还要这样多久？放弃吧。我不认识你。”

史蒂夫的眉头皱得那么紧，巴基几乎都要撑不下去了。“你现在认识了。我是史蒂夫，”他努力微笑着，“我不在乎你还能不能想起来我们之前的事。我只是想认识现在的你，无论你是谁。”

巴基太想回忆起与他相爱、被他爱着是什么样的感觉，但他知道他可能永远也想不起来，而当史蒂夫离开他时，他会心碎而死。

什么东西堵在巴基的喉咙口，让他的双眼刺痛。他需要强壮的手臂抱紧他、支撑起他，他需要被亲吻，但他不知道怎样开口。

于是他叹道：“我很抱歉刚才……如果你想的话可以呆在这里，”他指了指沙发，“我要回去睡觉了。”

他向卧室的方向转身。“巴基，”史蒂夫说道，“可以吗？”他慢慢向前一步，轻柔地搂住了巴基的肩膀。巴基靠进史蒂夫坚实的胸膛和臂膀组成的怀抱里，闭上了眼睛。只有在这里，他才感觉得到安全。

我爱你。

这句话卡在他的喉咙里。史蒂夫退后一点，在黑暗中向他笑得温柔。

“晚安，”史蒂夫低声说，然后躺回到沙发上蜷起身。

巴基在床上躺了一会。噩梦之后的夜晚往往无眠，而史蒂夫还在隔壁，巴基害怕自己会因为梦魇而伤到他。这本应让情况更难捱；事实上他却感觉安心了不少，知道有史蒂夫陪着自己。知道如果他开始挣扎尖叫，史蒂夫不会放任他受苦。他会叫醒他，而如果巴基变得暴力起来，史蒂夫也足够强壮，可以制服他。

\----

次日早上，巴基和史蒂夫默契无言地躲避着对方。史蒂夫犹豫着说了句“回头见”，便要落荒而逃，连咖啡都只喝了一半。

“史蒂夫，”巴基说。史蒂夫在门口转过头，挑眉疑问地看向他。巴基把咖啡杯放在流理台上，一边逃避着他的目光一边走过去给了他一个简短的拥抱。他退后时鼓起勇气瞄了一眼，史蒂夫双眼睁得大大的，充满了惊喜。

“回见，”巴基说。

“是啊，”史蒂夫笑了起来，然后清了清嗓子试图掩饰自己的激动。巴基咬着嘴唇内侧忍住一个微笑；这家伙不仅性感得要命，事实上还非常可爱。“回头见。”

史蒂夫走后不久，巴基的手机又响了。他还是没有关掉带着史蒂夫名字的新闻提醒，但他也一直没有去读。这次他点开了屏幕。看来史蒂夫因为前一天在集市上对那个狗仔的冷淡粗暴而遭到了一些媒体炮轰。

巴基的遭遇是机密，神盾局对此严防死守，所以大众并不知道发生了什么。显然之前的他和史蒂夫都为彼此神魂颠倒，而他们最近在公共场合的克己守礼看起来很“可疑”。有人揣测史蒂夫对狗仔的粗暴是因为“恋爱天堂中也有点小烦恼”，毕竟在此之前，他对这些秃鹫似的娱记都是很有礼貌的。

而巴基，他们说，一向是十足迷人地微笑着，这次看起来又焦虑又不舒服。很有洞察力啊。

他试着不去在意这鲜明刺眼的对比，但白纸黑字这样写着；缺点、软弱、令人失望，很难不让人心生退意。

\----

“星条旗男怎么样了？”娜塔莎问他，他们正坐在神盾局的餐厅里。他做完心理治疗刚刚走出来，只想赶紧回家避开所有人，结果就被她抓到了。于是他现在手里拿着一杯拿铁坐在角落里的软沙发上。娜塔莎坐进了椅子里，让他坐长沙发，这样他背靠着墙，视线可以轻易扫过宽敞的大厅。

巴基耸耸肩：“我怎么知道？”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“你们俩现在基本是重新开始约会了。”

巴基瞪着她：“我根本就不了解他。”

她歪了歪头：“是吗？你们俩天天泡在一起，而且我有权威信息来源，你们亲过了。”

巴基的咖啡杯在唇边停住了。“他告诉你的？”

“给他说句公道话，我可是非常专业的。我走了之后他才意识到他给我讲了什么。”

巴基停顿了一下，但他开口时还是流露出了一丝急切：“他说了什么？”

“没门，”娜特说，“这次我可不给你俩当中间人了，上次就受够了。不过，”她狡黠地说，“夹在你俩中间听起来也不错嘛。”

巴基实在忍不住喷笑出声。“我的老天啊，”他惊呼道。大笑的感觉真是好，他根本不想停下来。

娜塔莎甩给他一个惯常的得意脸，巴基嘴上不说，但他爱透了她这样。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

 

巴基跑上四层楼，有些犹豫着推开门。他隔着门板就听到了房产中介人欢快的大嗓门，还有史蒂夫问问题的低沉嗓音。

“嘿，”他窘迫地低着头，在厨房里找到了另两个人。

他早上去参加了物理治疗，没比心理治疗好到哪去。他正一边冰敷着自己的腿一边自怜自艾呢，忽然想起来他本来约好了要跟史蒂夫一起去看房子的。

他一边抓起钥匙冲出房门，一边给史蒂夫发短信：

马上到，抱歉，刚刚大脑格盘了

你不能生我的气，我有短期记忆丧失

史蒂夫：短期也不是这么个短法的。没事，不用急。

史蒂夫：不过你还是快点来吧，我想让你看看这里。

“看看这些窗户，”史蒂夫直截了当地说。

这是栋很古雅的联排砖房，起居室有巨大的落地窗。

巴基点点头：“画画光线不错。”史蒂夫冲他喜悦地笑了，巴基又低下了头。

“对两个人可能小了点，但是很舒适，”房产中介人对巴基说。

“哦我不住这的，”他马上说。巴基瞟了一眼史蒂夫，后者忽然对厨房的台面产生了极大的兴趣。

他们又看了两个地方，但显然第一个比较理想。

“那你喜欢哪个？”史蒂夫问道，他们吃完了午饭，坐在露天喝咖啡。阳光时不时从一缕缕云的缝隙间探出头来，风有点猛烈，巴基不得不把头发扎成一个小揪揪。史蒂夫看着他的样子就好像在欣赏一件艺术品。

“第一个，”巴基轻松地说。

“不过那个比其他的要小一点。”

“你要那么大地方做什么？你那点行李，差不多一箱子就装完了。”

“是啊，不过，”史蒂夫心不在焉地戳弄着桌子上的果冻，把它们摆来摆去，“能多点空间总是好的。”

巴基喊来服务生结账。他和史蒂夫又在躲避彼此的目光。他想着多余的地方是给他留的，还是给将来的其他什么人留的；他不确定哪个更可怕一点。他们默契无言地向巴基的住处走去，巴基对此毫无异议。反正平时他也总是和史蒂夫呆在一起，而刚做过物理治疗的日子，有史蒂夫在会感觉好很多。

史蒂夫这些天来似乎也没什么事做；巴基不知道他是不是真的上了军事法庭，或者至少是被停职了，这份内疚还压在他心里，但已经不像原先那样痛苦了。

他心里还藏有一丝窃喜，因为即使他的右臂和腿都已经痊愈，能活动的范围还是有限。而当他做完神盾局的理疗浑身酸痛地归来时，他只想在沙发上冰敷一下，然后跟史蒂夫满城闲逛。

他们坐在沙发上挑着网飞的节目单，但总是没法决定看什么。于是他们就聊天。巴基从没想过自己会跟美国队长有这么多共同语言，所以他之前总是有意识地回避来着，可事实上他们一聊就是几个小时，根本打不住。

他们喊了晚餐外卖，坐在沙发上把盘子放在腿上吃完了，因为史蒂夫拒绝捧着外带的塑料盒子吃。之后史蒂夫洗了餐具，巴基坡着脚走去厨房帮忙，这一天的理疗加上看房子真是够他受的了。

史蒂夫打开水龙头时脸上有一抹红晕，巴基好奇他想到了什么，于是他直接开口问了。

史蒂夫惊慌地睁大了眼睛，然后马上面无表情地说：“某天我讲的一个非常棒的笑话。”

“是吗，你今年讲的唯一一个能让人发笑的笑话？”

“你怎么知道的？”史蒂夫调笑道，然后僵住了，恐怕自己越了界，但巴基只是仰头大笑起来。首先，他这句回得不错。其次，也是时候让史蒂夫不再把他当个玻璃娃娃对待了。克林特说得对；他被炸飞，从雪山上掉下去，还奇迹般地生还；他是够结实的。

“你确定不是在想我？”他调侃道。

史蒂夫嗤笑一声。“哇哦，好自恋。”

“你当时在脸红，”巴基指出这一点。

史蒂夫盯着水上的泡沫，脸红得更厉害了。“好吧好吧，”他承认道，“我确实在想你来着。”

“肯定是什么淫邪之事。”

史蒂夫看起来有一秒惊讶，但马上反击道：“大多数时候都是。”他轻柔地笑了一声，严肃起来，“我刚刚在想我是多么为你骄傲，你这么坚忍，”他吞咽了一下，继续说，“还有我是多么爱你。”

巴基的心不由自主地跃动起来。“现在也是吗？”他有点不敢置信地问道。

“尤其是现在，”史蒂夫的语气不容置疑。

巴基意识到，史蒂夫已经不再尝试唤起他的记忆了。过去的这一个礼拜，他都没提起过以前的事。只有此时，此刻。

史蒂夫站在厨房水槽前，双手还沾着洗洁精的泡沫，巴基向他走过去，紧紧靠在他身边。他像是在两极之间摇摇摆摆；今天他想把史蒂夫推得远远的，而明天他就想把史蒂夫锁进卧室里去。他会自愿走进去的，巴基知道，但他仍然不敢确定，史蒂夫想要的是以前的自己，还是现在的自己。

可无论如何，巴基已经无法假装自己对史蒂夫没有反应。每当史蒂夫冲他微笑时，当他从他身边走过时，闻到他身上的气息、轻轻触碰到他的手，都让巴基的小腹中陡然升起一簇火苗。

于是巴基仰起头吻了他。史蒂夫一动不动，生怕惊扰了这一刻。但当巴基分开双唇再次吻他时，史蒂夫丢下叉子转向了他。他还滴着水的双手紧紧抱住巴基，然后温柔地吻他。两人贴在一起，巴基几乎要融化在他身上了。他舌头的触感让他全身的动作神经都烧短路，史蒂夫伸出一只湿淋淋的手捧住他的脸，支撑着他的重量。

他把巴基后背按在流理台上。和史蒂夫这样紧紧相贴的感觉……很……很诱人。他配不上这一切，但他宁愿自私一回，就这么全盘接收了。

史蒂夫沿着他的下颌轻吻到耳边，然后把脸埋在他的颈侧平缓着呼吸。

“这真是……”史蒂夫没有说完。

“是啊，”巴基叹道。

史蒂夫退后一步，仔细地看着巴基的脸。巴基露出一个微笑，于是史蒂夫那双漂亮的唇瓣也慢慢划出了喜悦的弧度。

巴基拉过他的手把他拽向沙发，叉子们被丢在水槽里无人问津。史蒂夫陷进沙发中间，他不得不用手肘在身后撑着自己。巴基不假思索地指着他大笑，感觉晕乎乎的，又无比轻快。他扑过去，蹭进史蒂夫怀里。巴基随便点开了一部电影，当然他俩其实也没看。史蒂夫没法把视线从他身上移开，而巴基完全忍不住脸上大大的笑容。

“我们上一次的初吻是什么样的？”他心血来潮问道。

史蒂夫大笑起来：“非常……非常好。但这个更好，我觉得，”他喃喃自语道，“我这是什么好运气，能跟你有两次初吻。”

“只需要我从山上掉下去就行了。”

“是哦，可谢谢你了，”巴基笑出声，而史蒂夫继续说。“哎。上一次，我当时是在跟你生气，因为……某些原因，不过现在不重要了——我当时很害怕，又为你发了疯，所以我基本就是突然亲了你就跑掉了。”

“太无礼了。”

“我觉得你当时可没顾得上这个，”史蒂夫说着，倾身从他唇上偷了一个吻。巴基撅起嘴来迎接他，可当史蒂夫贴过来索要更多时，巴基又退后了。要跟他上床，太容易，太容易了。但他不能。至少现在还不能。可能明天早上他会后悔，可能五分钟之后他就会后悔，但他宁可愚蠢地选择谨慎一点，毕竟这是他生命里最重要的一件事。

他问了更多关于他俩以前的事。他以为自己听到那些会很痛苦，但其实感觉不错。有些故事几乎让他有种熟悉的感觉，但他更不能确定到底是自己的记忆残片或只是听起来像是他会做的事。

史蒂夫在沙发里陷得更深了点，于是现在是他趴在巴基怀里。巴基搂着他宽厚的肩膀，手指梳弄过他的金发，把稍长的一缕在自己的指尖绕来绕去。

史蒂夫的呼吸渐渐变得深沉而平缓，巴基往下看了一眼发现他已经睡熟了，长长的眼睫像小扇子一样微微颤动着，在面颊上投下淡淡的影子。

这简直是疯了，巴基想着，笑了起来。完完全全彻彻底底是疯了；美国队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，为人可敬而风度翩翩，温柔体贴又时而尖锐，健美如骏马，眼瞳似宝钻，这个人此刻正蜷缩在他的怀里。

史蒂夫温暖的体重和这一天的兴奋很快就让他也昏昏欲睡。坠入梦乡之前，他把脸颊贴在了史蒂夫的发顶，顺应着直觉在那轻轻落下一吻。

\----

他站在昏暗的公寓里，朦胧的月光倾斜而入。墙上挂着的刀刃闪过白光，陶瓷灯看起来那么沉重；他得逃走，一切都向他压过来，要把他困死在里面。

“巴基？”一个轻柔的声音从后面唤道，他转过身抓住伸过来的那只手腕，把它的主人重重摔到地上。他使出一击右勾拳，膝盖撞上男人的胸口。男人伸手挡住了巴基的下一击，长腿从后方扫中了巴基，把他扔过头顶。巴基蜷身打了个滚，但他的头撞到了什么东西，一下失去了平衡坐在了地上。他寻找着另外一个袭击者，但什么都没有。他忽然意识到那一下撞击并不是来自外部，而是他的头脑里面。

“巴基，”史蒂夫呻吟道，单肘撑起身子，向他伸出手。

“史蒂夫？见鬼，”巴基凑近了一点抚上他的脸，他唇上的裂口在流血，“老天啊，史蒂夫，对不起，我不知道怎么……”

他像是猛然被巨浪打中，沉重而冰冷的感觉席卷而来，几乎让他失去意识。他在神盾局的大楼里和史蒂夫搏击，刚刚打中了史蒂夫的嘴巴。不等等，不对——他们在他黑乎乎的小公寓里，史蒂夫吓坏了。

巴基倾身吻住了他的嘴唇，那天他在体育馆里看到史蒂夫流血时就想这么做了。史蒂夫的手覆在他的脸侧，那么轻那么柔，仿佛生怕自己会被拒绝。巴基张开了唇瓣，追逐着那激越的感觉，怦，怦，在他的心口跳动着。这一次，他知道那是真的。

纸上的炭笔、锅里的洋葱、比莉·荷莉戴、山姆，山姆·威尔逊、咖啡店、枪炮声、雨林、雪，天啊，天啊，他怎能忘记？

“巴基，”史蒂夫抽泣着吻他，“巴基。”

巴基说不出话来，他只能紧紧抱住史蒂夫，用力地深深吻他，力道大得像是想要钻进他的身体里，只有在那里他才是安全的。

史蒂夫浑身都在颤抖，他克制不住，仿佛这一刻全世界的重量终于将他压垮了。巴基虔诚地亲吻着他的脸，吻过他的鼻尖和眼脸。

“我想起来了，”他低声说，滚烫的泪水无声地划过他的脸颊，“我想起来了。我爱你。我爱你。”

他们坐在地板上紧紧相拥，就这样坐了很久。终于史蒂夫用手背抹去眼泪，把巴基拉到了沙发上，以便两人更舒服地抱在一起坐着。

“你想起了什么？”史蒂夫低语道。巴基吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“所有的一切，我想。遇到你的时候，我就像粉丝见到偶像一样，两次都是。”

“真的假的？这一次你表现得好像很烦我来着。”

“我当时害怕自己再也想不起来了，”巴基轻声说。

史蒂夫摇摇头，“我从来不在乎你能不能想起来。”

“我知道。我现在知道了，”他再次吻了他，说，“我记得你带我去退伍军人部，和你一起训练，我打中了你这里，”他的拇指轻轻抚过史蒂夫的嘴唇，然后吻上去。他笑了起来：“史蒂夫，你这个疯子。你真的上军事法庭了？”

史蒂夫也笑了，笑声中夹杂着一声抽噎，“没有，就是被停职了一段时间，还有几周吧。”

他们又这样平静地聊了一个小时，巴基轻轻地抹净了史蒂夫嘴唇上的血迹——伤口已经愈合了——他们爬上巴基的床，蜷成一团。

“我这辈子都没那么害怕过。如果找不到你，我也就完了，”史蒂夫坦承道。

他擅离职守，差点把自己冻成冰棍——血清都救不了他——为了救他。真是个疯子。巴基真真正正地拥有他，从头到脚，全心全意。真好，因为巴基早就跟他一样万劫不复了。

两幅情景仿佛在他眼前交织。他回忆起那些遗失的记忆是怎样压在他的心头，那一大片空白是怎样让他坐立不安。回忆起第二次与史蒂夫初遇的感觉，用全新的目光看着他，然后从头开始，再次爱上他。

他以为自己太激动了无法入眠，但当黎明破晓，房间里渐渐亮了起来，他渐渐合上了眼。

“我不想睡，”巴基喃喃地说，一寸之外就是史蒂夫的面颊，这样只要他想就随时可以吻他，就像现在，“如果我又忘记了呢？”

“睡吧，巴克。如果你忘记，我会让你再想起来，不论要多久。即使你想不起来，你也甩不掉我了。直到一切的尽头。”

“到那就算完啦？”他睡意朦胧地嘟囔着，终于睡去，唇角还挂着一丝微笑。

史蒂夫在他额上烙下一吻，充满爱意地贴着他的肌肤叹道：“当然没完，你这个贪得无厌的小混球。”


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

 

他以前从没比史蒂夫起得早过；这家伙对于早起简直有强迫症。但这一次巴基醒来的时候，史蒂夫还在他身边平静地熟睡着，于是巴基猜得出这个呆瓜大概傻兮兮地看自己睡觉看了太久。他注视着史蒂夫的面庞，他眼睫的轻轻颤动，他嘴唇的优美弧度，他鼻梁的英挺轮廓。他肩膀上刺青的颜色，现在已经稍显暗淡了。

就只是这样凝望他，已经像是一种馈赠；一种特殊优待。但他实在太想看到那双蓝眼睛了。巴基用一个吻唤醒了他。

“巴基？”史蒂夫贴着他的嘴唇喃喃道。

“还是我，”他开心地笑着，顺着史蒂夫的身体这舔舔那咬咬。之前失掉的39天，他要好好补回来。他一边扒掉史蒂夫的裤子一边哼哼：“早啊哥们，我可想你了。”

史蒂夫现在可完全清醒了，他喷笑一声：“你是在跟我的老二讲话吗？”

“嘘，”巴基说，“我们好不容易才重逢呢，”然后把它整个吞进口中。

\----

下午巴基给弗瑞打了个电话，他根本懒得从床上下来。他明天会去跟他面谈，而局长听到他恢复的消息很高兴。

“谢谢，长官，”巴基说着挂了电话，空出来的手马上又抱住了史蒂夫。他们俩都还裸着，短期内也没有计划改变现状了。巴基翻了个身，趴在史蒂夫身上。

“你要是不喜欢两年前那个样子的我，我不会怪你的，”他双臂叠在史蒂夫的胸肌上，撑着自己的下巴，“我现在比那时候成熟多了。经历过很多事，又放下了；有些还是多亏了你，说真的。”

史蒂夫的大手爱抚着他的后背。“我当然喜欢你来着。你跟之前不一样，确实，但那些最基本的始终是一样的。幽默感，手感超好的翘臀，”巴基大笑起来，“同理心，善良。”

“我那时对你可算不上多友善。”

“挺友善的了，至少比较重要的事上都是。你帮我选公寓来着，”他说。

“你根本不需要我帮忙，你当时就是在勾引我来着。”

史蒂夫笑了：“这话说对了一半。我确实勾引你来着，但我也需要你帮忙。说起来，鉴于我行李那么少，我那里还是挺宽敞的。你愿意跟我一起搬进去吗？”

“我愿意。说真的，你今后可能都甩不掉我了。不怕吗？”

“哦，太棒了，”史蒂夫说着，翻了个身，再次把巴基压在身下。

\----

巴基在走廊里给了黑寡妇一个大大的拥抱，把她吓了一跳。

他正要去见弗瑞讨论复职的事，一层楼人来人往，职员和特工们穿着黑蓝相间的制服，他瞄到了她那头显眼的红发。他先碰了碰她的肩。毕竟他还没蠢到那种程度。吓到黑寡妇算个荣誉勋章，但是把黑寡妇吓过头就是自寻死路了。当他把她搂在胸前，她也伸出手紧紧抱住他。

“你回来了真好，”她说。

他找到了卡德维尔和亨德里克，跟他们握手致谢。他跟弗瑞见面要迟到了，但是说真的，那家伙可以再等五分钟。卡德维尔和亨德里克也被停职处罚了，但没有史蒂夫那么久。如果没有他俩，巴基肯定活不下来，他这样对他俩说。卡德维尔的眼睛有点湿润了，亨德里克给了他一个兄弟之间的熊抱。这让巴基感觉很好。

弗瑞要他再过一遍所有的心理测试评估，才能回归办公室职务，这他可以理解。但是想想要回去做那些磨磨唧唧的文书工作，他浑身就像有虫子在爬。

“我可以给你转到监控部，或者战术部，如果你想去这个，不过长远来说，你还是外勤实战价值最大。”

哦，他现在可以选了。这是在A队服役过的特殊福利吧，他想。

“我会做好准备，回归外勤的，”他坚定地说。想起他那糟糕透顶的运气，总是被枪击，还有大家都懂的，从山上掉下去，他确实有一点害怕。但其他人也是一样。他们所有的队员——还有史蒂夫——他们每一次出任务都是冒着生命危险，巴基有什么权利比他们付出更少呢？

\----

他花了两个星期通过各种扫描、治疗和测试。每天晚上闭上眼睛都会害怕，但他的记忆没有再消失。他又是一个完整的人了。他偶尔还会意识游离几分钟，他的大脑还在愈合的过程中。有些史蒂夫跟他讲的回忆他想不起来，但他怀疑史蒂夫说不定是在故意逗他。

他们把所有的家当都搬进了史蒂夫的——他们的新公寓。这很不错，每个夜晚在他身旁入睡、每个清晨在他身边醒来。不错——说得太轻巧了。那是最美好平和的时光。

史蒂夫被停职三个月，之后只是A队的替补成员，他又开始自己出任务，而巴基还困在一堆心理评估和大脑扫描中。戴医生刚给他亮了绿灯，他就预约了外勤测试。啊，第二次。

“不行，”他们在公寓里吃晚饭时，巴基告诉了他，而史蒂夫马上就回了这么一句。巴基的眉毛都要抬到发际线高了。

“你说什么？我可不是在请你批准啊。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，犹犹豫豫地握住了巴基的双臂，“你吸引麻烦的能力就跟磁铁一样。”

“五十步笑百步啊你？”

“巴基，我只是……我不能……”不能失去你。巴基听得到他未说出口的话语。但史蒂夫只是又叹了口气，强挤出一个微笑，那笑意没有到达他的眼里。“当然你应该回去工作。不论你想要什么都好。”

手里重新拿起了狙击枪，守着史蒂夫的背后，对巴基来说感觉很好。感觉很对。每次任务前史蒂夫都焦躁不安、精神紧绷，之后又忧心忡忡、不发一语。但随着时间推移，一切都在慢慢好转。

\----

最近有个穿着铁甲飞来飞去的鬼家伙像个义警一样打击犯罪，后来发现那他妈是托尼·史塔克。前一天巴基和史蒂夫出去吃晚餐时还遇到了他和佩珀，但他什么也没说。当然啦，这种事谁能到处跟人说。不过巴基还是有点被背叛的感觉。

感恩节前夕，弗瑞把史蒂夫叫去开会。巴基呆在公寓里，但不久就收到了史蒂夫的短信，喊他也去参加会议。

史蒂夫坚持要他来，把弗瑞气得要死。他们在会议室里聚成一堆；史塔克也在，他妈的钢铁侠——巴基瞪着他，后者冲他眨了眨眼，摆出一张索吻脸——还有罗曼诺夫，巴顿和一个有着长长金发的壮男，名叫索尔。他们刚跟巴基介绍过那个奇怪的男人——唯一一个巴基不认识的——就被弗瑞赶开了，开始滔滔不绝地讲他的企划。

弗瑞想要组织一个队伍，由史蒂夫领导。巴基仔细地听着，弗瑞说得又快又平板——他已经跟史蒂夫说过一遍了——而史蒂夫一直在观察着巴基的面部表情。当弗瑞说完之后，他转过头期待地看着史蒂夫，后者回了他一个眼神。

“我给你们点时间想想，”弗瑞说。

当他身后的门一关，史蒂夫便看向了巴基。“你怎么看？”

“我怎么看？”

“没错，你怎么看，”史蒂夫不耐烦地说，“你是怎么想的？”

史蒂夫这样毫无保留的信任几乎让巴基感觉到了压力，他仔细斟酌着言语：“我觉得很好。一整个跟你一样的人组成的队伍？应该会很好。”

史蒂夫点点头。“好。我会加入，但前提是你也要加入。”

巴基向后靠在椅背上。“你原先根本不愿意让我出外勤，现在你想让我加入的，是整个地球上最危险的队伍，出的是其他人根本做不到的任务？”

史蒂夫点点头。“是的。”

“你这人简直没道理。”

史蒂夫深吸了一口气：“我想要你安全，但我知道你想出外勤，想要努力做一些事、起一些作用。我尊重你的想法。而没有比加入这个队伍更好的选择了。而且这样，我还能自己看着你。”

“是啊，可是没人邀请我加入。”

“我就在邀请你加入。”

“我觉得你这样好像不算数的。”

史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛。“我觉得算数。”

史蒂夫拉开了门，对着弗瑞的脸说：“我可以加入，条件是你让巴基也加入。”

“成交，”弗瑞马上说，仍然一脸波澜不惊。

于是巴基就这样成为了一名复仇者。

\----

后来他才发现，索尔是一个货真价实的神明，就是北欧神话里那个。他住在艾斯嘉德，他要回去的话可以……挥舞他的……魔法锤子……踏上一座……彩虹桥。

史蒂夫泰然自若地接受了这一切，这比什么都更让巴基目瞪口呆。这家伙从四十年代的小小世界穿越来了信息时代，又到了现在这个光怪陆离的……可他就这样全盘接受，继续前行，而巴基像条脱水的金鱼一样下巴都合不拢。

全队在史塔克大厦里的防弹屋里集训，预演各种可能出现的凶险情况。他们之间分工明确；娜塔莎在缝隙中灵活闪躲，克林特从屋顶高处纵观全局，托尼穿着他那套花哨的金红盔甲飞来飞去，同索尔一起用激光束和闪电击向空中，史蒂夫负责指挥他们所有人，一边用他的盾格挡子弹、精确打击敌人，而巴基就守在他们队长的身后，狙击他目力范围内的一切目标。

他们是个很有趣的组合。有趣的意思是搞笑（托尼一直爱说俏皮话，但谁也没想到索尔也这么有喜剧天赋？）但又彼此千差万别。他们各自背负着自己的包袱，性格又都大相径庭，这本来该是一团乱。但不知怎么，他们做得还不错。他们每个人之间都相处得很轻松，无论在战场上还是战场外。巴基把这绝大部分都归功给他们的领导者，他们的拱心石，他们的队长。

昆式机送他们前往世界各地出任务。任何人都无法对抗的疯狂敌人倒在他们脚下，事后史塔克强迫他们都留在大厦吃晚餐。早上出去揍外星人，晚上回来吃土耳其卷。真是疯狂的生活。巴基爱死这个了。

他们在大厦的电梯里，刚和复仇者们出完一个任务——顺便说一句，这名字可比A队炫酷多了——巴基转向史蒂夫说：“我爱你。”这份爱时不时冲击着他的心房，每次都像一种全新的体验。

史蒂夫缠绵地吻他的嘴唇：“我也爱你。”

当电梯门向两侧滑开——运行太平稳，他根本没注意到他们已经停在某层了——他们还贴得那么近，托尼冲他们丢了个鸡蛋卷。它撞到巴基的屁股上，洒了一电梯的卷心菜。

“呃，拜托，”托尼说，“不要在史塔克产权范围内跟国家宝藏亲来亲去的。”

他们向厨房走去，托尼点了泰国菜和比萨，巴基搂住了娜塔莎的肩膀。她用胯骨撞了他一下，然后递给他一个鸡蛋卷。挺好吃的。

真好。

\----

贝卡在巴基老家的房门前堵住了他俩。她都二十七岁了，可一过节就退化成七岁。她的两个朋友站在她身边，星星眼亮闪闪，头顶冒出的心形都能凝成实体了。巴基和史蒂夫在拥挤的门厅里挣扎着脱掉外套和鞋子。

“史蒂夫，这是我朋友简妮和艾琳。”

“嘿贝克，”巴基说，“真高兴见到你啊。”

她完全无视了他，而史蒂夫把所有人都迷倒了。維妮弗蕾德已经认他当儿子了——显然当巴基“不在”的那段时间里他们经常通电话——她对他就像对巴基那样。说不定她对史蒂夫还更好一点，但她还是有分配史蒂夫去做家务；让他帮忙摆好桌子，从厨房里拿这个拿那个，之后还让他洗碗。

史蒂夫很快也跟他所有的阿姨叔叔和表亲们打成了一片。他和荷布叔叔在沙发上一起坐了很久，荷布叔叔也是二战老兵。他们时不时聊到眼眶湿润，巴基给他们俩端来了波本酒。他走开时抚过史蒂夫的肩膀，被史蒂夫抓住了手，在指节上印下一吻才放他离开。

史蒂夫坐在地板上陪本杰明和玛雅堆积木，两个孩子一个两岁一个三岁。而他妈妈和她的姐妹们在厨房里热烈讨论巴基挑男朋友的好运气和好眼光。

“他难道不是全世界最甜的人？”

“又真诚又善良——”

“还特别帅！”

巴基转了转眼珠，但他抑制不住脸上挂着的大大的傻笑。妈妈拉住他的胳膊，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，吻了吻他的额头。

“我们真为你开心，亲爱的，”他乖乖呆在她怀里。

“谢谢，妈妈。我也很开心。”

贝卡尖叫一声，引得所有人都看向了露台：“看！下雪了！”

背灯照亮了凉风中缓缓飘落的细小雪花。贝卡和她的朋友在外面站了一会儿，直到冷得受不了才进屋来。史蒂夫和巴基在门廊后面多呆了一阵，沉默不语着。史蒂夫可以站上几个小时，毫无疑问，但巴基可扛不了多久了。史蒂夫搂过巴基的肩膀，用自己身体的温暖包裹住他。巴基抱住史蒂夫的身体，两人紧紧相贴。

他把冰凉的手指伸到史蒂夫衣服里，史蒂夫嘶地一声，但并没有抗议。

“你的家人真好，”过了一会，史蒂夫说。巴基向后退开一点看着他。

“我们的家人真好。”

史蒂夫笑了，低下头吻他，然后又把他塞回自己的臂膀间。哎呀，搞不好他是不想让巴基看到他眼眶里渐渐充盈的泪花，这个内心柔软的大块头。巴基把他抱得更紧了。

\----

史蒂夫一个月收到了二十五封慈善晚宴邀请函，他一一亲自写信回绝了。但这次他可得破例了，因为佩珀·波茨要在大厦为退伍军人办一场慈善晚宴，还亲自跑来给他送了邀请函。他可是想拒绝都拒绝不了。

“我当然会参加，”史蒂夫一口气不停地给他讲完，巴基说。

史蒂夫叹道：“谢谢。”

“说得好像我会错过这个近距离看你穿西装的好机会一样，”巴基亲昵地说，上下打量着史蒂夫，仿佛已经能看到他穿西装的模样。史蒂夫眼睛也亮了，好像刚刚才想到这个福利。

宴会的当晚，巴基拿着西装进了另一间浴室，他心里也有那么一丁点想搞个戏剧化的出场，所以不想让史蒂夫看着他换衣服。史蒂夫在起居室里等着他，看起来犹如性感的化身。

“老天啊，”巴基说。他的西装是简洁的黑色，剪裁贴身，系着一条黑色窄领带。

史蒂夫盯着他看了一会儿，从头发丝看到鞋尖，然后走过来吻他。“啊哈，我想对了。”

“想对了什么？这次。”

“你打领结的样子让我特别想干你。”

巴基惊喘一声：“不要脸啊，美国队长！居然说这种话！”

史蒂夫只是骄傲地点点头，看上去特别正直。

他们刚一走进大厅就被佩珀发现了，她挨个拥抱了一下。

“巴基，真高兴见到你。”

“谢谢，佩珀，彼此彼此，”他真诚地说。

佩珀拖着他俩到处转，把他们介绍给其他人。

“托尼呢？”巴基逮到个空闲问她。他们在和她基金会的各个资助人打招呼。

“哦，他躲起来了，”她向一个角落挥挥手，托尼正在吧台后面倒酒。

佩珀要史蒂夫在晚餐后说几句，他事先给巴基念过稿子了，都写在他胸前口袋里装着的那张索引卡上。他从早上就开始紧张这个，但巴基一点也不担心。他知道史蒂夫的能力，这才不算什么呢。他的肯定似乎让史蒂夫感觉好了一点。

佩珀拿着麦克风站在房间前面介绍他。来宾们正喝着晚餐后的第一杯酒，此刻掌声大作。

史蒂夫根本没去拿他口袋里的卡片；他不需要那个。他的温情发自内心，他的妙语恰到好处。他们都被他迷得七荤八素，尤其是巴基。

巴基有时候还会把史蒂夫当作美国队长看待，就像是另外一个人；一个高高在上的人。但他此刻忽然意识到，其实根本没有差别。有时候史蒂夫会摆出那副美国队长的架势，但他永远是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而巴基爱着他所有的模样。他是世间所有美好的化身，是真理和荣耀，是巴基憧憬的对象，也是那个会跟别人过不去的小混球，会讲他在战争年代学到的荤话，会跟巴基纠缠不清。他们本就是一体。谁要是学不会尊重别人，史蒂夫就跟他们过不去。他始终秉承着真理和荣耀，也是出于他自己在儿时的遭遇；他们相互交织，不可分割，即使史蒂夫自己不承认这一点。

“那是什么感觉？”他身边的一个女人忽然问道。他转过头看着她，“跟美国队长约会？”她手中的香槟杯向史蒂夫的方向点了点，他正一边穿过人群一边和其他人握手。她的金发在脑后挽着一条丝巾，身着反光的及膝紫色裙装和黑色高跟鞋。她的语气平平常常，但眼里闪烁着贪婪的神色，像是在冲他尖叫着：“记者”。

他不确定她是哪家报纸的。媒体们在他屁股后面追了几个月，问的都是同一个问题：跟美国队长约会是什么感觉？

巴基呼出一口气，就好像他要努力思考出一个答案一样。“棒呆了，”他耸耸肩，“史蒂夫简直不可思议，在任何一方面都是。有的时候这简直有点烦人；我们一走出家门，所有人都想要吸引他的注意力，不过能跟他在一起，这也不算什么了。”

“你们的家门？你们住在一起了？”

他说了这么些，她就注意到了这个？巴基大笑起来，声音里没有恶意。“祝你今晚玩得愉快，女士。”他走向吧台，发现史蒂夫已经等在那，正看着他。

“讲得真好，宝贝。”

“谢了。那是谁？”

“应该是个记者。想知道跟美国队长约会是什么感觉。”

“那你跟她怎么说的？”

“呃啊，”巴基呻吟一声，翻了个白眼，“太可怕了。你把所有的被子和培根都一个人霸占了，而且你从来——”

史蒂夫开心地笑着，打断了他：“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

巴基惊呆了，他直愣愣地盯了他片刻，舌尖只剩下唯一一个回答：“我愿意。”

史蒂夫好像刚刚意识到发生了什么。他有点难以置信地笑出了声。

“我们得走了，”巴基说。史蒂夫点点头，但首先呢，他踏前一步，迎面给了巴基一个无比下流的吻，他舔进他嘴巴的方式预示着今晚将要发生的一切。然后他拉住他的手，拖着巴基走向电梯。

佩珀截住了他们，想要介绍另外一个人。

“史蒂夫，我很荣幸地把你介绍给——”

“波茨小姐，我真的很抱歉，我得把我的未婚夫带回家，他有点喝太多了，”史蒂夫真诚地说，大踏步走掉了。巴基单手捂着嘴喷笑出声，然后向身后的两个人挥挥手致歉。佩珀是个很敏锐的女士，她恍然大悟过来，惊喜地对他们喊道：“当然！当然，哦！我回头再跟你们聊！”

心里的喜悦太多太满压抑不住，巴基的眼睛里开始湿润了；他觉得自己就像个圣诞节早上的孩子，就像、就像……他不知该用什么语言形容，他没法思考。他从来不知道一个人能够快乐到这种程度。

电梯里只有他们俩，谢谢老天帮个小忙，史蒂夫把他按在墙上吻他。

“你愿意？”他再次问道，好像巴基还能有什么别的回答一样，“你愿意跟我结婚？”

“我愿意，”巴基低语道，“我愿意。”


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

 

演练结束后，巴基搭电梯上到了大厦的公共休息区，他准备就在这里趴到晚饭时间。史蒂夫还在换衣间里收拾，克林特和娜特坐在窗边敲打他们的笔记本。娜特抬起头冲他一笑，巴基当时脑子要是转得再快一点，就该意识到这是他得到的第一个暗示。

“知道吗，”克林特说，“我在纽约州有主持婚礼的授权。”然后他扭了一下，好像有人在桌子下面狠狠踢了他一脚。

“这好像不太——”巴基说到半路噎住了，他睁大眼瞪着自己的朋友。佩珀可没跟任何人说过，她反复发誓好几次她会让他俩自己选择什么时候公布消息。那就只剩下一个人知道这件事了，就是那个求婚的家伙。

“干嘛？”克林特大喊道，“我刚刚拿到了。就花了十分钟，”他说着，比了比自己的电脑屏幕。

楼梯间的门猛然打开，史蒂夫冲到他们面前，刚洗过澡头发还湿着，身上的汗衫穿反了。巴基瞪着他：“你做了什么？”

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸。“我可能不小心说漏了点嘴。平时我嘴巴还是非常严实旳。”

巴基的手机在口袋里轰鸣起来，同一时间史蒂夫的手机也响了。

巴基更加严厉地瞪着他，“你到底说漏了多少，史蒂夫？”

“嗯。他们都知道了？达西先从我这问了出来，然后呢，你懂的。”他摊开手耸耸肩。这家伙现在看起来就跟个真人版表情符一样，巴基差点笑出声，但他还是很生气史蒂夫搞砸了他们正式声明的机会。巴基原本有个计划来着；计划里还有个蛋糕。

“噢噢噢，六月份怎么样？那时候花开得正好，”娜塔莎说。巴基绕到她身后，双手撑在她两侧的桌子上。他把下巴搁在她头顶看着她的屏幕。

她大概开了六个标签页；葡萄酒园、谷歌地图、酒席承办商、鲜花供应、拼趣（Pinterest）。她让他看了一分钟，然后抬手拍在他脸上，于是他站直身子说：“我们之前其实是想去法院来着。”

过去的四天里，每次巴基一睁开眼，史蒂夫就说：“我们今天去结婚吧。”但他还没享受够这轻松平静又幸福的一周；等他们公开了消息，显然又有一波舆论风暴等着他俩。

托尼整个人从厨房台子后面蹦了出来，惊叫道：“不行！不不不不不不，巴机你到底哪根弦搭错了？”

“你在那后面干什么呢？”克林特冷淡地问。

“到法院结婚那是穷人和怀孕的青少年干的事。不行，你们就在这结婚，贾维斯和我可以把一切都安排好，保证绝对完美。”

“不行，托尼，”巴基叹息道，“交给你肯定会玩过头的。”

托尼惊喘道：“玩——玩过头？这是一派胡言。这是我听说过的最一派胡言的一派胡言，我什么时候玩过火了？”

巴基定定地看了他一会儿：“你真的想听我的回答吗？”

“所以，我可以……？”克林特说着，指指他的电脑屏幕，又指向了巴基和史蒂夫。

“是的，好吧，你可以给我俩主婚，”巴基说，克林特兴奋地挥起了拳头，“我可不想浪费你的一番苦心。”

“花了整整十分钟啊！”

“这不公平！你不能他说啥就给啥，我说啥就不给啥，”托尼抱怨道。

“几岁了你，”巴基喃喃道，“一群未成年。”

“别把我跟他们归成一堆，我可是一直表现得很有礼貌来着，”娜塔莎反驳道，然后接着说：“我们明天十点去挑蛋糕。”

巴基叹了口气，看向史蒂夫。后者试着憋住自己脸上的傻笑，结果显得格外地蠢，于是巴基终于笑出了声。

他其实也很庆幸终于可以跟朋友们聊这个了，不过他还是在电梯里发了顿牢骚。

“我简直不敢相信你说漏嘴了。我本来打算订蛋糕。还有气球。索尔肯定会喜欢这个。”

“对不起啊亲爱的，”史蒂夫说。他咧嘴笑着，向前凑近，一手缓缓、缓缓地滑下巴基的胸膛：“你能原谅我吗？”

巴基嘟起嘴：“我不知道，可能吧。不过你得努力争取。”

史蒂夫舔舔下唇，即使过了这么久，巴基还是会为这么一个简单的动作心跳加速。他说：“我一直都非常、非常努力。”

\----

史蒂夫站在流理台前正在肢解一只烤鸡，把鸡肉和骨头分装在两个碗里。显然经过大萧条时期的人不能接受就这么扔掉鸡骨头。巴基靠在他身边的台子上，双臂交叉抱胸看着他。

史蒂夫抬眼看向他，然后笑了。“你那是什么眼神？”

巴基感受了一下自己的五官，然后意识到他正对那只鸡怒目而视。“那玩意让我很崩溃。”那松松塌塌的躯壳、那死气沉沉的小腿，恶。

史蒂夫大笑起来：“我以为你会做饭呢？”

“干嘛，就因为我当初给你做了一次烩肉？那会我可是想把手伸进你的裤子里。”

“是这么回事吗？我之前还以为你是为了让我在这个世纪里感觉到家的温暖。”

巴基摇了摇头。“不，我只是想要你的老二。不过很高兴知道那次烩肉给我树立了这样高大的形象。我其实不会做饭的。”

“这样，我想我可以教你了。”

“亲爱的你已经教给我很、多了，”他慢吞吞地说着，贴在了史蒂夫背上，双手从他的胸膛一路摸到下半身。

“啊！”史蒂夫大叫一声，“别闹，我手上还沾着鸡内脏呢！”

史蒂夫的手机在窗台上响了起来，巴基跑过去接。它已经响了一整天了——巴基的手机也是——都是些热心但略烦人的探问，不过这次是真的有人打电话找，巴基奇怪地接了起来。

“娜塔莎，”巴基对他说，然后接通了电话，“这是史蒂夫的手机。”

“史蒂夫的未婚夫大人，”娜塔莎打了个招呼，“要玫瑰还是牡丹？”

“娜塔莎，你知道我根本无所谓的。”

“我就说——”娜塔莎大概是转头对佩珀说着，一边挂断了电话。

“抱歉，你有什么想法吗？”他问史蒂夫。

“没有，”史蒂夫开心地说，“我现在稍微有那么一点点担心下个月我们俩要面对的那么多大场面。不过只要最后我们能结婚，什么大场面也都无所谓啦。”

\----

娜塔莎的手正放在他颈间，巴基努力着放松自己不要慌。

“我为什么这么紧张？”他脱口而出，有点生自己的气。他知道这是最正确的事，最好的事，那他的手为什么还在颤抖？

“外面有一整个帐篷的人等着呢，”娜特理智地说。

“都是我家人，”巴基争论道。

“说对了。”

严格说起来，规模不算大，毕竟史蒂夫没有家人。来宾是巴基的亲属、复仇者们和复仇者们的亲属，比如山姆和克林特的家人们，顺说这块地就是克林特家的，还有不少佩珀的家人。但人数仍然不到250人。保全人员差不多跟宾客一样多。

克林特的表亲们在城外有个农场，占了很大一块地，他们以十万分的热情租给巴基和史蒂夫办他们的“世纪婚礼”——自从两个月前他们公布消息，就被媒体冠以了这个称呼。婚礼策划师、乐队、鲜花供应商和酒席承办商们争先恐后地自荐服务，不过最后，安排邀请函、重要装饰物和各种食品味道的都是娜塔莎，最近这几个月她愈发显露出自己内心柔软甜蜜的一面。佩珀和索尔也帮了不少忙，后者对挑选颜色方面目光犀利，无人能及。

“我有没有给你讲过，当初你要跟史蒂夫争我当你的伴娘，我心里可高兴了？”

这不是她平常会泄露给别人的秘密，但此刻她想让他分分心，而听到这个让巴基变得更加多愁善感了点，再加上今天的压力，他的表情又垮下来一点。

“娜塔莎，我——”

“不、要，”她说着拽了拽他的领结，“你会把眼线搞花了的。”

“滚你的。”

“好了，”她最后抚平了他西装上的翻领，然后踮脚在他颊上一吻，“去吧，你这只小爱情鸟。”

他妈妈和瑞贝卡在农场的起居室里等着。瑞贝卡单手搂着妈妈，后者的眼睛红通通的，手里攥着一摞纸巾。

“哦，妈妈。现在就这样了？”

“我的小男孩啊，”她抽噎着向他伸出手。他们紧紧拥抱了一会儿。

“打起点精神来，夫人。今天是个大喜的日子，”巴基说，安抚着他妈妈倒是让他自己不再紧张了。

“这才是问题本质，”贝卡语气平板地说。

“你要是也能稍微哭一下就最好不过了，”巴基干巴巴地说。

“门都没有，我气疯了知道吗。我才是她最小的宝贝女儿，我结婚的时候她都不会激动成这样。”

“那是因为你根本就没打算要结婚。”

她嫌弃地撅起嘴：“不。这是因为世界上只有一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你已经把他抢走了。”

“是啊，我抢到了哈？”他开心地说，妈妈又啜泣一声，“妈，至于吗？”

娜塔莎揽过維妮弗蕾德的肩膀，轻柔把她带走了，一边说：“我有没有给你讲过，有次在泰国托尼砸了一整个博物馆的文物？”維妮弗蕾德惊叫一声。“真事。都是几千年的历史文物——”

娜塔莎把維妮弗蕾德吓得忘了继续掉眼泪。贝卡抱了抱巴基，然后去找自己的座位了。巴基向窗外望去。

草地上搭着一顶巨大的白色帐篷，侧板放得很低，为了让夏日的微风更易通过，宾客们的椅子背朝农场屋子。史蒂夫正站在房子的后门前，等着他。

纱门吱呀一声，他抬起头。巴基走过门廊和楼梯，停在史蒂夫面前。他穿着一套黑西装，打着蓝领带，说不定也和巴基一样汗流浃背，但见鬼他看起来帅呆了。

“我的天啊。嗨，”巴基匆匆地说着，咧嘴笑了，这会儿紧张和兴奋感又一起杀了回来。

“嗨，我的爱人，”史蒂夫说，“怎么样？”

“这辈子都没感觉这么好过。”

“等会儿还会更好，”史蒂夫笑着说，伸出一只手，“那么，来吗？”他们手牵着手走向帐篷，音乐踏着他们的脚步响起。

索尔和布鲁斯（他从来不跟他们一起练习，当然啦，不过他住在大厦里，会去参加那些最危险的任务）做着接待员的活。娜塔莎和瑞贝卡站起来迎接巴基，而山姆和托尼站起来迎接史蒂夫，克林特站在中间，他穿西装的模样也相当帅气，尽管由于上次出的任务他鼻梁上还贴着道绷带。他主持了整个仪式，事实上，做得非常棒。史蒂夫原先还有点怀疑来着，但他表现得严肃却不冷淡，带着恰到好处的幽默感和温情。

娜塔莎递给他一枚戒指，让他套在史蒂夫的手指上，而山姆递给史蒂夫那枚金属和橡胶混合制成的合金戒指来戴在巴基的金属手指上。它像橡胶一样可以伸缩，但看起来像钛合金，又不会和他手上的金属产生磨损。托尼为他特别制作的。

他们在整个仪式期间一直手牵着手，时不时捏捏对方的手指，交换一个微笑或者一句无声的“我爱你。”

他们说了我愿意然后接吻，克林特宣布他们已经正式成婚了。他们回到农场的房间里换衣服，趁机歇口气并在结婚证书上签字。

史蒂夫把巴基拉进怀里，紧紧抱着他。“我从来没想过，当我从冰里醒过来的时候，从来没想过有一天我能走到这一步。”他向后退开一点，双手捧住了巴基的脸庞，“没想过我能这么快乐。”

“史蒂夫，我太爱你了，”巴基说得那么用力，好像他以前从未真正说过这句话一样。史蒂夫吻了他。

片刻之后，门被敲响了。“里面的人都还清醒着吗？”山姆喊道。

“等下给我一分钟把老二收起来，”史蒂夫答道。

门外传来三声不同的抱怨：“我的老天爷啊。”

“好了说正经的我要进来了，”山姆说着，打开了门。克林特、山姆和娜塔莎走了进来，他们也分别在结婚证书上签了字。克林特把它在白色信封里装好，递给史蒂夫，后者把它仔细地放进了胸前口袋里，然后笑着跟克林特来了个熊抱。

“谢了，哥们，”他轻声说。

“这是我的荣幸，”克林特回答。

又在很多很多个拥抱之后，他们走回了帐篷那里，现在中间的场地被空出来，放上木质的地板用来跳舞，旁边摆上了晚餐用的桌子。新人坐在长桌的前面。致辞有些很搞笑，有些让人忍不住抽鼻子，晚餐棒极了。巴基还想过要在婚宴上提供墨西哥卷，但他们的光顾已经给蒙特内格罗家的店铺打了个好广告，史蒂夫想要把他们的这份爱跟其他的小型商铺也分享一下（而蒙特内格罗家受到邀请出席了婚礼。）

他们的第一支舞过后（“我还是不会跳舞，”史蒂夫说。“我带着你跳，丈夫大人，”巴基回答道。）史蒂夫又跟巴基跳了几次，都只是些慢歌，甚至还去邀请了几位没有订婚的女士共舞。这大概又是三十年代的旧俗，让女士一个人坐着很没礼貌之类的观念。

巴基几乎一整晚都在舞池里。他和史蒂夫每一桌都走过，向宾客们致意并道谢，剩下的时间他使出浑身解数，跳了个痛快。他和娜塔莎跳，和克林特跳，他们俩几乎也没走出过舞池，还有山姆、贝卡和其他的一群亲戚朋友们。蒙特内格罗家的小女儿（艾莉森）有点羞怯地请他跳一支舞，他愉快地接受了。

巴基在吧台喝酒的时候看到了那个他邀请来的年轻记者，站在吧台边也喝着酒。她长长金发的发尾卷曲着落在肩头，她穿着一套样式很经典的黑白长裙和黑色舞鞋。

“祝贺你，巴恩斯中士，”她说。

这次的典礼不欢迎媒体，托尼的保全部门确保了这一点，但佩吉小姐（Karen Page）是正在媒体节崭露头角的一颗新星，而她从未追在他和史蒂夫屁股后面要采访，或是拿着照相机到处跟踪他俩。她的文章大多出于个人兴趣，但她坚守着一个记者对真相的执着。巴基问过佩珀和娜塔莎，请她俩推荐一名独家采访的合适人选，而两个人都热情推荐了她。她在一个小小的黑皮本上记笔记，他允诺了让她用自带的相机随便拍，不过她至今还没拍过一张照片。

“谢谢，佩吉小姐。还有叫我巴基就好。”

她笑了，“那你要叫我凯伦。”

“说好了。你玩得还开心吗？”

“非常开心，”她真心诚意地说，“这的一切都棒极了。”

“是的，他们都做得非常棒。史蒂夫和我基本都没插手。佩佩，娜特和索尔，其实是他们仨安排了大部分的事。”

“佩珀·波茨和娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫？”她重复着确认。

“就是她们。”整个西半球最受人尊敬和畏惧的女性之二，还有一个北欧神明参与计划了他和美国队长的婚礼。巴基摇摇头。他可能永远都习惯不了这么疯狂的事，但他已经学会接受这一切了。

凯伦似乎猜到了他在想什么。“真是不可思议，”她赞同道，“就跟你突然冒出来邀请我参加世纪婚礼感觉差不多。”

巴基耸耸肩，“你会写出一篇很精彩的报导的。”

“这倒不是什么难事。”

一首舒缓的音乐响起，巴基向她伸出手，“我们是不是该去跳支舞，哈？”

她点点头，有点害羞地笑了。“大概是这样的。”

弗瑞坐在桌边，面无表情地注视着一切，他同桌的亨德里克和卡德维尔都丢下他跳舞去了。他们认了人事部的詹妮丝当阿姨，后者在接到巴基的邀请函时差点兴奋到自爆。她正跟弗瑞坐在一起，和維妮弗蕾德聊着天，看起来她俩很有共同语言。她们一起哭了一小会，但现在却在不停地喝酒，还让弗瑞局长给她们端酒来。这在巴基看来真是太好玩了。

托尼已经把DJ赶走了，现在故意在放尼尔·戴蒙德，不过他的歌听起来还真不错。等年长一些的宾客离席之后，这就变成了一场大规模卡拉OK派对。

他们在吧台边喝酒的时候，音响里开始放麦莉·塞勒斯的歌，史蒂夫对巴基无声地做着歌词的唇形，他的表情那么温柔，好像那是首多么美妙的情歌一样，还一边爱抚着他的面颊。到明天早上，他们这段录像在油管上就该有百万点击了。

巴顿家的农场预约给了他们整晚，但凌晨三点左右大家就散伙了。又是很多很多的拥抱，兄弟之间的祝福，还有娜塔莎，她喝得比所有人都多，还能踩着四英寸高的鞋跟板板正正地穿过草地，帮他们都坐上车。

大巴车把他们送到农场不远处的一个宾馆里，史蒂夫和巴基坐电梯去了他们的套房，一路上不断慵懒地亲吻着对方。

“好了，丈夫大人，”史蒂夫狡黠地说着，跟他一同踏进房门，“我们当在何处圆房？床上？地板上？还是厨房里？”

巴基锤了他肩膀一下——“家暴啦！”他觉得自己已经快乐到大脑都不转个了。他揪住史蒂夫的领带，把他拉过来深深吻住。

“我喜欢这个，”巴基喃喃道，还拽着史蒂夫的领带，“你应该一直戴着。”

史蒂夫张大了嘴巴。“你戴着，我就戴着。”

最后巴基仰面朝天躺在桌子上，外套早就不知扔哪去了，衬衫从领口开始解开。史蒂夫的裤子还挂在脚踝，桌子随着他操巴基的动作一下一下砰砰地撞着墙面。

“永远，巴基，”史蒂夫喘息着说，“永远，”即使他只说得出这只言片语，巴基也懂了。

“没错，宝贝，”巴基说道，揪着他的领带给了他一个毫无章法的吻，“永远。”

\----

巴基醒了过来，他没有睁开眼，而是先凭感觉评估了一下自己的状态。他的嘴巴有点干，头有点晕。喝一大杯水再来顿油炸食品当早餐就保证没问题了。他庆幸他们订的是下午的航班，能让他们（主要还是巴基）好好睡一觉，从昨晚的酒精里缓过劲来。

从他们的婚礼上。

他和史蒂夫·罗杰斯结婚了。

巴基翻了个身去吻他的丈夫，可是床的另一边空空荡荡的。

“去你的史蒂夫，”他冲着房门喊道，然后听到椅子在地板上挪动的声音和走近的脚步声。史蒂夫整个人都蹦到了床上来。

“终于醒了啊，”他抱怨道，“早上好，老公。”

“早上好，老公。我的事后早餐呢？”

“没有早餐，我们结婚了。准备好迎接激情衰退的惨淡人生吧。”

“但是我们的蜜月期还没过呢！我们的蜜月期严格来讲还没开始呢，”巴基抗议道，然后他敏锐地嗅了嗅，培根的味道开始飘进来了。

“哎呀，”史蒂夫说，“被发现了。”

巴基穿上一条内裤，别的都懒得穿了。他在桌边坐下，史蒂夫在宾馆套房的厨房里炒鸡蛋。

史蒂夫戴着那只婚戒的手好看极了。巴基忍不住一直盯着它看，尤其是早餐过后他洗澡的时候，史蒂夫迈进淋浴间伸手抱住了他。

巴基擦干头发，穿上衣服，史蒂夫正在卧室里翻他自己的旅行包。

“我有点东西送给你，”他说道，递给巴基一个皮封面的日记本，“我注意到你那本快要写完了。”

巴基现在还是每天都写日记，记下来他所感激的那些事，还有他对自己的期许，对生活的愿望，对所爱之人的祝福。他之前一直用的还是他在神盾局办公室用品那里随手拿的线圈本。而这个本子有着手感极佳的深棕色皮面，还带着环绕式系带。

巴基吻了吻他。“谢谢你。我很喜欢。”

“顺便问问，你到底都写些什么？”史蒂夫说道。几个月来他每天早晚都能看见巴基写日记，但他从来没问过。

“我所感恩的事物。嗯，基本每页都写满了‘史蒂夫的翘臀’。”

史蒂夫大笑着轻轻亲吻他，指尖抚弄着巴基金属手指上的戒指。他另一只手滑到巴基屁股上，充满诱惑地一捏，巴基贴着他的嘴唇笑了起来。

“我们还要赶飞机。”

“我们不如就在这度蜜月算了？”史蒂夫提议道，一边按着巴基的屁股，直到两人紧紧相贴。

“就在波基普西市的万豪酒店里？”

“嗯哼。”

“不要啊，史蒂夫，”他谴责道，“还是去智利爬山吧。我们有一辈子的时间可以滚床单呢。”

史蒂夫咧嘴笑了，他看上去仿佛在发光，而巴基觉得自己的喉咙又哽住了。“听起来真不错。”

“是啊，老公，”巴基终于说道，“是啊。”

====END===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Karen Page是夜魔侠的女盆友。）
> 
> 这篇翻完了！谢谢给我点心还有认真留言的姑娘们！敝人还是新手翻译啊，承蒙大家不嫌弃(ง ˙○˙)ว
> 
> 作者表示大家对于这篇文有什么特别想看的梗可以提，她说不定~有可能~会写。（比如第19章这个婚礼就是之前好多人提过于是完结之后作者又加上的。）所以有想法的姑娘欢迎留言！


End file.
